


По ту сторону страха

by parenthetical_thoughts, tenthorns



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 45,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthorns/pseuds/tenthorns
Summary: Сначала Геральт хотел объехать деревню стороной. Потом он не собирался в ней ночевать. Во всяком случае, он точно не хотел браться за дело, не обещающее прибыли. Все получилось само собой, а потом стало уже слишком поздно.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 54





	1. Глава 1

Геральт поддел деревяшку ногой и одним движением перевернул ее. За то время, что обломок пролежал на земле, крупные кривые буквы почти слились цветом с доской, в которой их однажды вырезала чья-то нетвердая рука. Стрелка рядом с последней «а» указывала влево, повторяя изгиб дороги. Геральт посмотрел туда же. Дома едва угадывались вдалеке, до них было еще несколько верст пути. Меньше, если по прямой, но здешняя дорога, насколько он помнил, капризно виляла то в одну, то в другую сторону, будто не в силах решить, хочет ли она и в самом деле вывести путника к деревне. Наверное, когда-то давно в этих петлях и поворотах был смысл, но сейчас поля вокруг стояли голыми, только в правой стороне чуть подрагивало от ветра черно-зеленое пятно небольшой рощи.

— Хылк, — сказал Лютик. — Миленько.

Геральт развернулся к нему и молча выставил перед собой отломившуюся часть указателя. 

— А, — сказал Лютик. — Ну что ж, это, разумеется, более благозвучно. Но менее броско, чем «Хылк». Знаешь, пожалуй, выбирая между двумя этими вариантами, я бы думал довольно долго. Конечно, «Хылкема» гораздо лучше ляжет в стихи, но «Хылк», «Хылк»… что-то в этом есть.

Геральт бросил деревяшку в траву, отряхнул руки и вернулся к Плотве, которая не преминула ткнуться мордой ему в висок. Когда он проезжал здесь три года назад, указатель был целым, наверное, даже новым. 

— Тут не о чем писать стихи, — сказал он, забравшись в седло.

— Я бы поспорил.

— Не стоит.

— Очарование сельской жизни, — сказал Лютик. — Даже: очарование серости, щемящая тоска, которую навевают тусклые краски ранней осени. Тревожная мелодия в крике далекой птицы и последний танец увядающих листьев, сорванных с ветки набирающим силу ветром. Хотя места, конечно, дремучие. И не скажешь, что отсюда пара дней пути до Вызимы.

Геральт, не отвечая, послал лошадь вперед. Три года назад в Хылкеме был маленький, но очень неплохой постоялый двор, а у жителей можно было пополнить запасы, однако судьба указателя заставила его усомниться в своем решении свернуть с большого тракта. Возможно, стоило ехать дальше и опять заночевать в лесу. Правда, Лютик не любил ночевать в лесу. Слишком грязно и уже слишком холодно, некоторая живность недостаточно сильно боится людей, спать на попоне неудобно, а самое главное, для лютни чрезвычайно опасны влага и насекомые. Геральт и сам предпочел бы кровать или хотя бы матрас — пусть даже охапку сена — под крышей и в относительном тепле, но возможно, что в Хылкеме этого было уже не найти, если постоялый двор закрылся. Вряд ли стоило рассчитывать на ночлег у кого-то из местных. Жители деревень всегда узнавали в Геральте ведьмака гораздо быстрее, чем горожане, и относились к нему с тем большей неприязнью, иной раз и вовсе причисляя его к той самой нечисти, для борьбы с которой и были некогда созданы первые ведьмаки. 

— Темнеет, — сказал Лютик. Его лошадь поравнялась с Плотвой, а затем вырвалась на полголовы вперед и посмотрела на Геральта с выражением глуповатой и горделивой радости на чересчур длинной морде. Впрочем, это ему, конечно, показалось. Геральт пожал плечами.

— Да, как я уже сказал, местность оставляет желать лучшего, — продолжил Лютик. — Но ничего не поделаешь, вероятно, нам все же придется остановиться здесь на ночлег.

Это был не вопрос, и Геральт не ответил. Краем глаза он видел, как Лютик чешет скулу, двигает туда-сюда подбородком, расчесывает пальцами волосы, поправляет высокий воротник темно-зеленого камзола — очень краткий миг размышления, прежде чем снова заговорить, заполняя тишину, которая самому Геральту всегда казалась вполне комфортной. Но Лютик не любил молчать. Лютик озвучивал все, что приходило ему в голову. Большую часть времени Геральта это раздражало.

— Я надеюсь, этот твой постоялый двор — не какая-нибудь халупа, Геральт. А то нынче любой прохвост, у которого в доме есть свободная комната, готов называть ее постоялым двором и драть за нее бешеные деньги, хотя на деле там четыре голых стены да подстилочка, годная разве что для собаки. Для меня постоялый двор — это хоть бы плохонькая, но перина, горячая вода, свечи, много свечей… а особенно ужин: мясо, свежие овощи, подлива… главное в блюде, Геральт, это подлива, от нее весь вкус. И, разумеется, кружка пива. Или лучше горячего вина, по крайней мере для начала. Ты не находишь, что для ранней осени уже как-то слишком зябко?

На взгляд Геральта, для ранней осени погода была как раз подходящая. Достаточно теплый, способный сойти за летний день медленно перетекал в прохладный вечер, небо серело, смурнело, начинало казаться твердым. Желтое, красное и коричневое кое-где уже мелькало в зеленой листве, а ближе к лесу, в тени деревьев, были заметны лужи — следы первых затяжных дождей. Скоро ночевать на улице станет и вовсе невозможно. Скоро Лютик его оставит, отстанет, когда они будут в большом городе, задержится, чтобы провести зиму в компании перин, горячих ужинов, вина и своевольных городских красоток. Буде у него найдутся на все это деньги. Хотя Лютик, надо думать, не пропадет, любой вельможа или богатый купец будет рад пригласить его, чтобы развлечь своих гостей, а что еще делать зимой, кроме как ходить в гости. 

С другой стороны, в городах возможностей хватало и летом. Геральт не в первый раз задумался о том, что заставляет Лютика вместо этого таскаться за ним по глухим деревенькам, когда все баллады уже написаны, а романтика сельских пейзажей наверняка давно истрепалась и поблекла. Конечно, Лютик бы все равно не усидел на одном месте, но места мог бы выбирать чуть менее захолустные. Впрочем, сам он тоже мог бы. Не стоило сворачивать с тракта.

— Во всяком случае, — говорил Лютик, — на ночлег и еду мы рассчитывать вправе. Это основные потребности человека, которые можно удовлетворить в самой захудалой деревне. Деревня, которая не способна этого предоставить утомленному путнику, таковой, то есть деревней, считаться не может, а должна впредь называть себя не иначе как дырой. Таково мое мнение. А вот женщины — это уже другой вопрос. В сельской местности женщины не особо сговорчивы, к тому же многие едва из пеленок — и уже замужем. Хотя можно рассчитывать на вдов. Вообще-то вдовы… 

— Мы здесь не остановимся, — перебил Геральт. Вслушиваться в болтовню Лютика дольше минуты было невыносимо.

— Я, вероятно, что-то перепутал, — произнес Лютик после короткой паузы. — Ты сказал, что несколько лет назад останавливался где-то здесь или нет?

— Мне не нравится это место.

— Но почему?

Геральт снова пожал плечами — ответ, к которому он в последнее время прибегал часто. Ему не хотелось объяснять, что иногда его слишком раздражают все эти предрассудки, суеверия, шепотки по углам, якобы отвращающие зло знаки и неизменное «нужды в ведьмаках у нас никогда не было, нет и не появится». Ну да, пока не окажется, что помочь больше некому. Но тогда он будет уже далеко.

— Я знаю, — сказал Лютик. — Безусловно, крестьяне — не самый просвещенный народ. Нетерпимый к… к инаковости. Понятно, это надоедает. В то же время, как я тебе уже не раз говорил, если бы ты вел себя подружелюбней, к тебе бы и не относились, как к прокаженному. Посмотри на меня: как будто я ни разу не подвергался насмешкам и даже угрозам со стороны людей, не сведущих в моем искусстве? Но разве я унываю? Нет, нет и еще раз нет. На одного тупицу всегда найдется пяток ценителей.

— Ценителей чего? — усмехнулся Геральт. — Моего таланта прикончить трех упырей одним ударом? Такое на застолье не покажешь.

— Не обязательно интерпретировать все мои слова буквально. И вообще, предоставь это мне. Где три упыря, там и семь. Семерых одним ударом, каково? Надо только подобрать мелодию.

Лютик тихо замурлыкал себе под нос. Ему легко было говорить. Если его и судили по внешности, то скорее в положительном смысле, видя в нем человека, не вынужденного изо дня в день заниматься тяжелым физическим трудом, а значит, достаточно богатого для того, чтобы нанимать для этой цели других. На самом деле, деньги у него водились не чаще, чем у самого Геральта. Но к деньгам Лютик относился легко.

— Между прочим, когда это было? — спросил он.

— Что?

— Три упыря.

— Давно. Мы еще не были знакомы.

— Жаль. 

Лютик потянулся рукой назад, схватил за гриф лютню, висящую за его спиной на кожаном ремне, перекинул ее вперед и тронул струны. Его лошадь возбужденно тряхнула головой. 

— Ну ничего, — сказал Лютик. — Если понадобится, ты расскажешь мне подробности. За ужином.

— Мы здесь не остановимся, — повторил Геральт.

— Ты сейчас так говоришь, — спокойно ответил Лютик. Его пальцы уже наигрывали простенькую мелодию. — Посмотрим, как ты запоешь при виде кружечки свежего пива и сочной отбивной. Впрочем, лучше не пой. Ты плохо поешь.

Геральт был уверен, что Лютик ни разу не слышал, как он поет, но спорить не стал. Не было смысла спорить о такой мелочи. 

Дорога по длинной дуге обошла одинокую березу и нырнула в рощу диких яблонь, которую Геральт заметил еще с того места, где стоял сломанный указатель.

Лютик сорвал первое же яблоко, висевшее достаточно низко. Геральт, стараясь не поворачивать головы, пронаблюдал за тем, как он трет яблоко о рукав камзола, зажмурившись, вонзает зубы в зеленую кожуру, делает пару движений челюстью, а потом кривится и сплевывает мякоть на землю. В следующую секунду надкушенное яблоко полетело в глубину рощи, и Геральт спрятал ухмылку.

— Кисло, — сказал Лютик. 

— Это же дички. 

— Я знаю. Не умничай. Просто я голодный.

— Недостаточно голодный для дичка.

— Мысль о горячем ужине поддерживает во мне силы. — Лютик взял очередной аккорд, на сей раз мажорный, а потом еще раз сплюнул. — Как думаешь, на что мы можем рассчитывать? На курицу точно можем, да? Представь, курочка с чесноком и травами, с лимоном, под румяной корочкой, а? Или лучше окорок с печеной картошечкой? И с солеными грибами? Вообще, знаешь, пожалуй, больше всего сейчас хотелось бы гуляша, густого, ароматного, и чтоб мясо прямо рассыпалось во рту на волокна… Мда. А может, суп? Бобовый с копченостями. Или рыбный, но только если он достаточно сытный. И, разумеется, сыры с ягодами, колбасы, орехи, свежий хлеб… Геральт?

Геральт прикинул, стоит ли еще раз повторить, что они не станут задерживаться, но промолчал, только сглотнул слюну, которой успел наполниться его рот. Отказать Лютику в красноречии было нельзя.

Лютик побренчал еще немного, а потом сказал:

— Разумеется, всегда есть вяленая говядина и черствые лепешки. Запасы этих, с позволения сказать, кушаний у нас во вьюках, похоже, неистощимы. Если ты упорствуешь в том, чтобы не ужинать в трактирах, придется, конечно, довольствоваться ими. Хотя тот идиот, который сказал, будто поэт должен быть голодным, явно сам не написал в своей жизни ни строчки. 

На это заявление Геральт тоже ничего не ответил. Лютик тяжко вздохнул и опять принялся дергать струны. Теперь мелодия звучала иначе, медленно и тоскливо. Лютик сыграл несколько фраз, начал снова и напевно произнес под музыку:

— Не обделен ни голосом, ни слухом, — тихо, но, безусловно, так, чтобы Геральт услышал, — В поэзии таланты глубоки, И в прозе мастер, но как пусто в брюхе — Увы! Не напишу и полстроки!

Геральт не реагировал. Он знал, что Лютик способен его уговорить, если задастся целью, и уже чувствовал, как начинает сдаваться. Что ж, если он не перепутал деревни и если постоялый двор все еще стоит на том же месте, то… то хотя бы об ужине он подумает. Чертов Лютик и его чертовы жалобы. 

Стемнело слишком быстро — когда они выехали из рощи, контраст был ощутим. Затянутое облаками небо стало каменным сводом. Вдалеке, справа, черная полоса леса отделяла его от посеревших полей. Зато деревня, левее, засветила огни, которые разгорались ярче с каждой минутой. Благодаря ведьмачьему слуху Геральт уже улавливал шум и звуки голосов, хоть и не мог разобрать слова. Лютик вопреки собственному утверждению о том, что голод помешает ему написать и полстроки, продолжал наигрывать все ту же песню: 

— Да, если дама чересчур упряма, — скорбно выводил он, — Есть сердце ее способы смягчить, Но как любить прикажете ту даму, Коль непрерывно в животе урчит?

Геральт сдержал смешок, но закашлялся и тут же послал Плотву немного вперед, чтобы Лютик не обратил на это внимания. Однако Лютик, кажется, не заметил. Дорога, сделав очередной крюк, наконец уверенно повела их к жилью. 

Поля ближе к деревне не простаивали зря. Урожай убрали, и земля была вспахана, похоже, недавно. Озимые, вероятно, еще не сеяли. Дорога выровнялась, подтянулась, разгладила рытвины и колдобины и стала напоминать нечто и впрямь цивилизованное. По всей видимости, деревня чувствовала себя неплохо, возможно, даже лучше, чем три года назад. Сломанный указатель ввел Геральта в заблуждение. Скорее всего, местным просто не было дела до того, что происходит за несколько верст от их жилья. Зато посаженная на невысокий столб дощечка с надписью «Хылкема», сделанной красной краской, была на вид совсем новенькой. В десятке саженей за столбом стояли первые дома. 

А первыми, кто им встретился, оказалась парочка подростков, которые расположились на завалинке в траве под чьим-то забором и самозабвенно пожирали друг другу лица. По крайней мере так это выглядело со стороны. Геральт сразу же отвернулся, но Лютик не счел нужным скромничать.

— Счастлив приветствовать молодых влюбленных! — грянул он, ударив по струнам. — Юные пылкие чувства всегда рождают ощущение весны, несмотря на подступающую осень! Не подскажете ли, уважаемые… 

Молодые влюбленные отскочили друг от друга и немедленно дернули прочь. Парень метнулся на другую сторону улицы, девчонка исчезла между домами, едва не зацепившись толстой каштановой косой за колышек забора. 

— Ну вот, — сказал Лютик. — И как заводить новые знакомства, когда с тобой даже не хотят разговаривать?

— Со мной тебя это не остановило, — не удержался Геральт.

— Ты не сбежал от меня сразу. Пока человек не сбежал, шанс остается. 

— Что ты хотел у них выяснить?

— Как что? Где здесь найти приличную еду, разумеется. 

Через забор одного из домов чуть дальше на улицу сиганула лохматая грязно-белая собака. Развернувшись, собака пару раз хрипло гавкнула, а потом деловито засеменила вперед по дороге. Спустя пару секунд со скрипом отворилась калитка, и мальчик лет десяти помчался за собакой, даже не оглянувшись на Геральта с Лютиком. 

— Я думаю, можно просто ехать за ними, — сказал Геральт. — Слышишь?

Шум, который он различил еще на подъезде, становился все объемней и громче, в нем уже можно было вычленить отдельные голоса, громкий смех, гулкие удары и звонкие хлопки. Нестройный хор орал популярную песенку о мельничихе, пошедшей за водой на дальний ручей. По мере того, как они приближались к центру, людей на улице становилось больше, несмотря на вечернее время. Лютик оставил печальные мотивы и заиграл мелодию одной из своих самых веселых баллад, про день рождения королевы Агнессы. Правда, без слов. Если бы три тетушки с корзинками, остановившиеся поболтать у колодца, знали слова этой баллады, они бы вряд ли смотрели на Лютика столь благосклонно. Геральт осторожно объехал тетушек, придержал Плотву, пропуская стайку детей. Лютик раскланялся в разные стороны и перехватил лютню поудобней.

— Спешимся, — сказал Геральт. — Похоже, здесь какие-то гулянья. 

— Гулянья — это прекрасно, — одобрил Лютик. — Во время гуляний меню трактиров существенным образом расширяется. Особенно после сбора урожая. 

Геральт пожал плечами. Впереди было светло, похоже, на центральной площади горело несколько фонарей. На редкость благополучная деревня, и это значит, что ему здесь делать точно нечего. Чем благополучней деревня, тем меньше вероятность, что в округе водится нечисть, и тем больше вероятность, что какой-нибудь пьяный и оттого осмелевший кмет вообразит себя храбрым рыцарем и решит избавить односельчан от мерзкого мутанта. Однако если не задерживаться… 

— Пахнет жареными орехами, — сказал Лютик, спрыгивая на землю. Довольно ловко — еще недавно ему не удавалось спешиваться и говорить одновременно. — Или не орехами? Чем-то жареным. И сладким. Черт, Геральт, я ужасно голодный.

Геральт неодобрительно покачал головой, однако его желудок, кажется, начинал понимать страдания Лютика. 

Главная площадь кишела народом. Чтобы осмотреться, они остановились у кузницы, которая в это время была уже закрыта. Трактир с постоялым двором — аккурат напротив того места, где они встали, — Геральт узнал сразу, хотя с тех пор, как он здесь бывал, тот оброс пристройками и сарайчиками. Фасад, кажется, выкрасили совсем недавно, хотя в темноте было сложно сказать с уверенностью. А вот большие дома, разбросанные по периметру площади, точно выросли за последние годы, раньше их здесь не было. Геральт усмехнулся, разглядывая вырезанное из дерева солнце, украшающее фронтон того, который был к ним ближе. Похоже, что жители побогаче перебрались в центр. Глядишь, со временем Хылкема и вовсе превратится в городок, и начнется движение в обратную сторону. Или, скорее, сместится площадь, а богачи останутся там, где были, и их особняки образуют тихий зажиточный пригород. Но произойдет это, конечно, еще очень и очень нескоро.

— Пойдем, — сказал Геральт, не оглядываясь. — Нам туда. Лютик?

Ему никто не ответил, и он обернулся. Лютик уже успел разговориться с троицей девушек, одетых в простые льняные платья с разноцветной вышивкой по воротнику и подолу. Одна, темноволосая красавица с круглым румяным лицом, нервно теребила медную пряжку на поясе и улыбалась, поглядывая в сторону Геральта. Геральт отвернулся и, осторожно потянув поводья, двинулся вперед по краю площади.

Лютик догнал его, когда он проходил мимо лавочки горшечника, приткнувшейся между двух домов помассивней. 

— Ярмарочные дни! — объявил он. — Здесь ярмарка, Геральт.

Об этом Геральт догадался уже и сам. С одной стороны площади выстроилось нечто вроде торговых рядов: импровизированные прилавки из столов и ящиков и телеги, с которых, очевидно, продавали свой товар приезжие. Тут и там зияли дыры — некоторые торговцы свернулись с наступлением темноты. Многие, однако, продолжали вовсю работать. Очень толстый, похожий на кастрюлю с вылезающим за края тестом усач в фиолетовом камзоле показывал двум женщинам отрез атласной ткани, чуть поодаль маленький чернявый типчик прыгал вокруг кряжистого мужика, примеряющего кожаные сапоги, а рядом стайка девиц перебирала разложенные на деревянном ящике бусы из самоцветов. Девочка лет двенадцати сосредоточенно грызла фигурный пряник, не отойдя и пары шагов от лотка с городскими сладостями, и, широко раскрыв глаза, наблюдала за мужчиной в черной рубахе, который жонглировал несколькими маленькими блестящими шариками, то ли приезжим фокусником, то ли местным умельцем. Рядом двое играли в кости на старой бочке, и болельщики, столпившиеся вокруг, подбадривали их криком и руганью.

— Решено, — сказал Лютик, — мы остаемся!

— С какой стати?

— С такой, дурная твоя башка, что у них тут и фокусники, и кости, и пряники, но вот музыкантов! — Лютик сделал торжественную паузу. — Музыкантов я что-то не вижу! А ведь где музыка, там всегда песни и танцы, где песни и танцы, там выпивка рекой, тем более уже вечер, торговля заканчивается, и начинается веселье. Все будут пьяные, стало быть, щедрые, а значит, мы с тобой, — он ткнул Геральта пальцем в грудь, — можем заработать! Как ты на это смотришь? Я буду исполнять баллады о тебе, а ты будешь показывать и рассказывать, как именно ты сражался с чудовищами. 

— Еще гениальные идеи есть?

Остановившийся было Геральт снова зашагал к трактиру, ведя Плотву в поводу. 

— Ну ладно, ладно. — Лютик не отставал. — Я пошутил. Просто я буду петь, а ты посидишь в углу, никто тебя и не заметит. Переночуем здесь, а завтра уедем, и все. Посмотри на этого. — Он указал на толстяка в фиолетовом. — Явно при деньгах и любит послушать за ужином песенку другую. А может статься, кто-то из приезжих купцов даже меня знает. Меня знают многие купцы, особенно те, что побогаче, а на таких у меня глаз наметан. Но и с мелкой сошки всегда можно стрясти пару монет. 

Геральт промолчал, хотя уже понимал, что ему придется уступить. Он не мог лишать Лютика возможности заработать, даже если речь шла всего о паре монет. Кто знает, когда ему самому перепадет новый заказ, а деньги имеют свойство быстро кончаться.

У трактира стояло несколько длинных столов, которые, очевидно, вытащили изнутри. За ними, рассевшись на лавках, ели и пили. В основном, пожалуй, пили, половину проливая мимо — покрытое лаком дерево выглядело липким даже издалека. Словно в подтверждение, краснолицый детина в подпоясанном веревкой полотняном кафтане вдруг громко захохотал и застучал по столу кружкой, расплескивая пиво во все стороны. Обычная история. Геральт свернул к коновязи. 

Пока они привязывали лошадей, он обратил внимание на детей и нескольких взрослых, сгрудившихся около жаровни, в которой полыхал огонь. Сначала он подумал, что они просто греются, хотя было вовсе не холодно, однако потом толпа немного расступилась, и он увидел человека, держащего над огнем что-то навроде решетки с круглыми прорезями, в которые были вставлены маленькие кастрюльки. Пока он смотрел, человек ловко выхватил одну из кастрюлек и ссыпал ее содержимое — какие-то беловатые комки — в кулек. Кулек у него тут же вырвала трущаяся ближе всех светловолосая девочка, звякнули монетки. Старик с окладистой седой бородой что-то спросил у хозяина жаровни, тот ответил, пожимая плечами. Геральт напряг слух.

— И что ж это, обычный початок прям суешь? — недоверчиво осведомился старик.

— Ни в коем разе, милсдарь. — Торговец встряхнул решетку. — Специальный сорт нужен, иначе ничего не выйдет. Я их закупаю у одного ушлого паренька в Новиграде, там сейчас очень это дело в моде. 

Содержимое еще одной кастрюльки полетело в очередной кулек. Старик задумчиво почесал бороду. 

— А как бы и нам такое вырастить?

— Ох, не знаю, милсдарь. Я сам-то не ращу, не разбираюсь.

— Так, может, просто зернышки в землю и посадить? — не унимался старик. — Авось прорастет?

— Ой, сомневаюсь. — Торговец зацокал языком и ногой отодвинул подальше к стене дома ящик, в котором, видимо, держал сырые кукурузные початки. — Я слыхал, что там и удобрения всякие нужны, и земля какая-то особенная. Непросто это, одним словом.

— А штука-то вкусная, — сказал старик. 

— Не то слово, — с удовольствием согласился торговец. — Ну, кто следующий?

— Я! — пухлощекий мальчишка с растрепанными кудрявыми волосами пролез к жаровне, расталкивая остальных детей. — Мне большую!

— Так нечестно! — Девочка, которую он отпихнул, ударила его кулаком в плечо, не заставив его, впрочем, даже пошевелиться. — Ты уже и так сожрал две порции, а сейчас очередь других!

— Вот-вот! — поддакнула девочка постарше в венке из листьев и цинний. — И, кстати, откуда у тебя столько денег?

— Не твое дело. 

— Ага! — торжествующе закричала первая. — Я так и знала! Ты их украл у своих родителей! Я все расскажу солтысу, тебя запрут, а потом отвезут в город и посадят в тюрьму. 

— Ничего я не крал! — возмутится мальчик, уже сжимая в руке заветный кулек. — Мне эти деньги дала Дорина. 

— Да бросай заливать! — Девочка в венке закатила глаза. — Чтобы она так много дала, это ж сколько надо… 

В этот момент Геральт перестал слушать, что происходит у жаровни с неведомым угощением, потому что Лютик принялся прощаться со своей лошадью.

— Рома-а-ашенька, — говорил он умильным голосом, гладя ее по морде. — Ты тут постой, ладно? Не скучай, хорошо? Я буду о тебе думать все время. Сейчас мы договоримся, чтобы вас с Плотвой накормили, да? Ты же умная девочка, подождешь немного, правда? Вот и славно, вот и прекрасно, вот какая у меня хорошая Ромашечка, самая лучшая лошадь на свете.

Самая лучшая лошадь нежно фыркнула Лютику в ухо, и тот, счастливо засмеявшись, растрепал ее серую гриву. Геральт проглотил вздох. Он намекал, а потом и говорил прямо, что Ромашка — имя скорее для коровы, чем для лошади, но Лютик стоял на своем. «Раз, она белая, — объяснял он, — ну, хорошо, серая, но очень-очень светлая. Два, послушай только, как нежно звучит: рома-а-аш-ш-шка. Ромашечка. Три, я Лютик, она Ромашка, смекаешь? Одного поля ягодки, то есть цветочки». 

Хотя они действительно были похожи. Одинаково блаженные лица. Геральт похлопал Плотву по спине и направился к трактиру.

— Эй, подожди меня! — крикнул Лютик. — Давай, Ромашечка, скоро увидимся. 

Геральт, не замедляя шага, миновал столы. Он чувствовал на себе взгляды и не знал, что привлекает их больше — его белые волосы или меч за спиной. Скорее, что-то третье. Может быть, походка. Он взошел по ступенькам, которые на удивление не скрипнули, и потянул на себя дверь. 

Внутри было душно и пахло пивом. Шумели ничуть не меньше, чем на улице. Геральт не остановился в дверях, прошел сразу к деревянной стойке, на ходу стягивая перчатки. Лютик вынырнул из-за его правого плеча и сказал, поправляя ремень, на котором висела лютня:

— Неплохо у них дела, пожалуй? Конечно, все дело в ярмарке, а зимой тут вообще, наверное, шаром покати, но если достаточно заработать летом и осенью, то о деньгах можно и не думать.

— Поговори об этом с ним. — Геральт кивнул на мужчину в засаленном фартуке, суетившегося поодаль у допотопного комода. Он явно их заметил, но подходить не торопился. 

— Ты с ним поговори. — Лютик хлопнул его по плечу. — У тебя отлично получается запугивать несчастных простолюдинов. А я пока подготовлюсь. 

Лютик ловким движением руки и плеча перекинул инструмент вперед и начал подкручивать колки. Геральт облокотился на стойку и громко откашлялся. Хозяин трактира — а это, очевидно, был именно он — передернулся всем телом, развязал какой-то мешок, стоящий на полу, и глубокомысленно уставился внутрь.

— Любезный, — громко произнес Геральт. Трактирщик выпустил края мешка и возвел очи горе. — Налей-ка нам пива, будь добр. Что из еды сегодня можешь предложить?

Трактирщик выпрямился, крякнул и повернулся к Геральту, но продолжал смотреть куда-то в угол. Геральт невозмутимо ждал. Наконец трактирщик, качая головой, развернулся к столу, на котором выстроились чистые кружки. По крайней мере Геральт надеялся, что они чистые. 

— Пива-то налью, — пробурчал он. — А еду уже, почитай, всю пожрали, время позднее. Могу хлеба вчерашнего да сыра, пожалуй, предложить, ну и все. А то, может, и сыра не найдется, кто знает.

— Мои деньги не хуже, чем любые другие.

— А это пока не известно.

Трактирщик грохнул по стойке пустой кружкой и взглянул исподлобья. Глаза у него были маленькие и темные, точь-в-точь свинячьи, только без простодушной задоринки, с какой смотрят поросята. Геральт пожал плечами. Трактирщик нахмурился еще сильнее. Геральт насмешливо поднял брови. Трактирщик сжал руку на кружке. В конце концов Геральт, сдавшись, полез за кошельком.

На стойку упало несколько монет. Трактирщик схватил их похожей на лопату мозолистой рукой, демонстративно пересчитал, разложив на ладони, — хорошо хоть не попробовал на зуб. Когда он все-таки отошел к бочкам, Геральт повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Лютиком.

— Ничего, ничего, — сказал Лютик. — Сейчас я сыграю и спою, все меня полюбят и будут угощать, так что смерть от голода нам не грозит.

— Тебе не грозит.

— Неужто ты думаешь, — Лютик картинно расширил глаза, — что я не поделюсь плодами своих трудов с тобой, Геральт? Ты меня ранишь в самое сердце, между прочим. Мы все-таки друзья.

Геральт невольно усмехнулся. Лютик улыбнулся, сверкнув зубами, тренькнул по струнам, последний раз тронул один из колков, развернулся и, на ходу прочищая горло, вальяжной походкой вышел в центр помещения, где было немного свободного места.

— Уважаемые господа! — объявил он. Почти никто не обернулся. — Позвольте прежде всего отметить, как я рад, что нынешним вечером оказался не где-нибудь, а именно в Хылкеме! Давно я не видел столь милого местечка! Ухоженная, бесконечно живописная деревенька, а какие вокруг пейзажи! Просторы полей, таинственный мир леса — и как же я люблю сельские дороги, живые, своевольные, свободные. 

При этих словах Геральт откашлялся в кулак, вспоминая, как многословно Лютик костерил эти самые дороги не меньше пятнадцати минут после того, как они съехали с тракта. Лютик выдержал небольшую паузу и продолжил:

— По такой дороге я и приехал к вам. И, о чудо, угодил прямиком на ярмарку! И тут же понял, как удивительно мне повезло. Смех и разговоры, радость и веселье, все в лучших своих нарядах, девушки в косах и венках. Да, девушки! Каждая из тех, кого я увидел здесь — истинная красавица, достойная того, чтобы быть воспетой лучшими поэтами и музыкантами. И по счастливой случайности так совпало, что перед вами сейчас стоит поэт и музыкант в одном лице. Кроме того, ваш покорный слуга заметил, что на сегодняшнем празднике, к сожалению, не хватает ээ… песенной составляющей, что, на его взгляд, не дело. Но есть и хорошие новости. Это очень легко поправить сию же секунду. Позвольте мне… 

Лютик взял аккорд и с ходу завел песню о трех троллях, пытающихся поделить головку сыра. Это была старая, хорошо известная песенка, довольно простая и грубая, и распевали ее по городам и селам все, кому не лень. Но выбор Лютик сделал верный, судя по тому, что несколько человек таки заинтересованно взглянули в его сторону и никто до сих пор не кинул в него обглоданной куриной костью.

— Чего это твой приятель? — Хозяин поставил перед Геральтом две полные глиняные кружки.

— Он странствующий менестрель, — сказал Геральт. — Его зовут Лютик.

— Не слышал о таком.

Геральт развернул кружки ручками к себе, и тут трактирщик добавил:

— А вот тебя я припоминаю. Ведьмак.

Геральт его не помнил и уже собирался об этом сообщить, когда трактирщик пояснил:

— Постоялый двор тогда еще отец мой держал, а я на подхвате был. Помер он с тех пор.

— Соболезную.

— Так я о чем, — отмахнулся трактирщик. — Работы для твоего брата как не было тогда, так и сейчас нет. Деревня у нас мирная, нечисти никакой не водится, так что ехал бы ты своей дорогой. Дни нынче ярмарочные, приезжих много, вот и места на постоялом дворе нет уже, все позанимали. Если только договоришься с кем-то из жителей. Но послушай моего совета. — Трактирщик наклонился ближе, и Геральт едва успел перехватить порыв сделать то же самое. — Таких, как ты, тут не очень любят. Предрассудки, но что поделаешь, народ здесь простой, на чувства скорый, несдержанный. Особливо когда выпил. Незачем тебе нарываться. 

— То есть народ несдержанный, — усмехнулся Геральт, — однако нарываюсь я?

— Ты меня понял.

Трактирщик скривился. Конечно, он боялся, что, если кому-то из его посетителей и впрямь сильно не понравится присутствие ведьмака, дело может закончиться дракой, а значит ущербом для заведения. Геральт мог его понять. Кого он не понимал, так это пьяных болванов, безо всякой задней мысли задирающих человека с мечом.

В любом случае, добиваться комнаты смысла не было.

— Не волнуйтесь, — сказал Геральт. — Мы не задержимся. Передохнем пару часов и поедем дальше. Только будьте так добры, накормите лошадей. Они снаружи у коновязи, каштановая и серая.

Трактирщик посмотрел на Геральта, сощурившись. Геральт, не став на этот раз играть в гляделки, снова развязал кошелек и кинул на стойку еще несколько оренов, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Кошелек заметно потерял в весе.

Трактирщик сгреб монеты в карман, на этот раз не пересчитав их — видимо, вышло даже больше, чем надо, — и, оглянувшись, помахал рукой и щелкнул пальцами. Откуда-то возник длинный темноволосый пацан с маленькими черными глазами, точно такими же, как у хозяина, только пока еще живыми, заинтересованными и не оплывшими равнодушием. Трактирщик шепнул ему на ухо несколько слов, и парень, смерив Геральта коротким взглядом, молнией метнулся к выходу. Геральт понадеялся, что он не станет шариться во вьюках. Ничего по-настоящему ценного там не было, но излишнее любопытство может оказаться фатальным, когда имеешь дело с ведьмачьими пожитками.

Не дожидаясь, пока трактирщик скажет еще что-нибудь, Геральт взял кружки и обошел стойку и деревянную перегородку за ней, которая разделяла помещение надвое. Как он и думал, в задней части трактира оставалось несколько свободных столов: никто не хотел здесь садиться, потому что рядом не было ни окна, ни двери, и духота стояла особенно сильная. Геральт опустился на крякнувшую табуретку и наконец отхлебнул пива, которое оказалось далеко не лучшим, но хотя бы не разбавленным. Можно было смириться. Он развернулся лицом к залу, подвинулся на табуретке ближе к стене, снял и спрятал под столом меч, установив его так, чтобы он оставался под рукой, а затем откинулся на стену спиной и осмотрелся. 

Обзор частично закрывали опоры, балки и ширма, за которой пряталась стойка, и Лютика Геральт не видел, только слышал звук его инструмента и голос, который теперь распевал жутковатую и поразительно пошлую балладу о полуночном шабаше ведьм. Мельком Геральт подивился, с какой легкостью он за последнее время стал различать песни из Лютикова репертуара, раньше казавшегося ему довольно однообразным. Впрочем, пока это все были песни известные, их он слышал и до знакомства с бардом. К своим Лютик еще не переходил. 

В той стороне трактира, которая была ему видна, сидели плотно, чуть ли не друг у друга на головах. В основном это были, судя по всему, местные либо гости из окрестных сел — кроме, наверное, двух низушков, которые устроились за маленьким столом под веником из сухой травы и красных ягод, призванным, очевидно, служить украшением. Низушки молча хлебали суп и опасливо косились на соседний стол, где заправлял высокий и худой мужчина с длинным носом и неровно остриженными волосами, перехваченными кожаным шнурком. Он часто вставал, то ли провозглашая тосты, то ли изливая распирающий его гнев — настолько торжественным и одновременно мрачным было выражение его лица, — и поднимал вверх на вытянутой руке свою кружку. Рядом трое в дорогой на вид одежде сосредоточенно обгладывали свиные ребрышки, иногда прерываясь, чтобы обменяться несколькими короткими репликами. А вот шумная компания за большим столом по соседству уже активно хлопала в ладоши, стучала кулаками по столу и пропевала вместе с Лютиком, голос которого начал тонуть в общем хоре, последнюю строчку, одинаковую в каждом куплете. Лютик показался из-за ширмы — он полуприседал в такт, улыбаясь толстощекому мужичку во главе стола. Мужичок заулюлюкал и замахал кружкой, чествуя исполнителя. Молодая подавальщица с подносом, полным грязных тарелок, прошла мимо Лютика боком, пританцовывая и картинно виляя бедрами. Лютик среагировал мгновенно, в следующей строке изменив черные волосы одной из героинь на светлые. Подавальщица рассмеялась и скрылась за ширмой.

Стало уж слишком жарко, и Геральт избавился от куртки, а потом щедро хлебнул пива, которое начало казаться ему вовсе даже неплохим. Лютик сел за стол к подпевающей компании и перебирал струны, кивая в ответ на обращенные к нему слова, которые Геральт мог бы расслышать, если бы дал себе труд. Но вместо этого Геральт снова откинулся на стену и прикрыл глаза. Скорее всего, на Лютика сыпались просьбы — что исполнить следующим номером. Вульгарных песенок на свете хватало. Не то чтобы Геральт считал себя ценителем и уж тем более знатоком поэзии, и все же ему было немного обидно за… за уходящую благородную эпоху, что ли. За утонченность, которой он видел в последнее время все меньше. Хотя, конечно, не ему было судить об утонченности.

Геральт сделал еще один глоток. Нет, зря он возмущался, пиво было определенно достойным.

Через час Лютик окончательно стал героем публики. Трое мужиков пустились в пляс, толкая локтями всех подряд и пару раз только чудом не врезавшись в проходящую мимо подавальщицу с полными кружками пива на подносе. Их четвертый товарищ, компенсируя отсутствие слуха громкостью, начал подпевать Лютику, когда тот завел песню про коварную жену, изменявшую мужу с половиной деревни, и на моменте раскрытия обмана так закатил глаза, что Геральт подумал было, что он сейчас отойдет в мир иной. Наверное, так он пытался выразить драматичность момента.

Лютик, в последний раз ударив по струнам, схватил с чьего-то стола кружку, сделал несколько жадных глотков и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Геральт напрягся, ожидая, что сейчас Лютика постигнет справедливая месть за кражу чужого пива, но обладатель кружки, улыбчивый старик с длинной белой бородой, одобрительно потрепал его по плечу. Все вокруг аплодировали, Лютик отвесил пару поклонов, а затем, подняв лютню над головой и призывая всех тем самым к молчанию, возвестил:

— А теперь я спою про то, как мой друг Геральт и я…

— «Марыську» спой! — перебил его кто-то из дальнего угла.

— Нет! «Мужика и корову»! — потребовал старик с кружкой.

— А я говорю — «Марыську»! — подала голос дородная женщина в зеленом платке.

— Будет вам и «Марыська», и «Мужик»! — пообещал Лютик.

— А корова? — не унимался старик.

— И корова тоже будет! — заверил Лютик.

Щеки его раскраснелись — то ли от пения, то ли от выпивки, — и Геральт внезапно подумал, что сейчас он похож скорее на одного из деревенских жителей, решившего похвастать талантом, чем на человека благородных кровей, к тому же выступавшего перед королями и князьями. Геральт знал, что ему приятно это внимание, приятно находиться в кругу заинтересованных слушателей. И пусть Лютик никогда не говорил об этом прямо, большую часть времени они проводили вдвоем, а публика из Геральта была не самая благодарная.

Откуда-то сбоку вынырнула подавальщица, и перед носом Геральта оказалась большая тарелка, полная гуляша в густой подливе. Как раз такого, как описывал Лютик по дороге сюда. Надо позвать его, а то как-то нехорошо получается — заработал еду своим выступлением Лютик, а есть гуляш будет Геральт. Которому обещали только вчерашний хлеб, а если б и принесли гуляш, то наверняка бы туда плюнули. Для пикантности. Геральт поднял было руку, чтобы позвать Лютика, но тот, по всей видимости, уже сам заприметил вожделенную тарелку и, пробравшись между столами, плюхнулся напротив.

— Я же говорил! — радостно воскликнул Лютик, запихнув в рот здоровый кусок мяса. — Фыфы фыфы фы, фы фыфыфы фы.

— Не фыфы, — сказал Геральт. — Прожуй сначала, а то ни хрена ж не разобрать.

Лютик закатил глаза и начал работать челюстями с удвоенной силой.

— Ночлег, — наконец произнес он. — Еще пара песен, и заработаем на ночлег.

— И сколько ты уже заработал?

— Честно говоря, пока нисколько, — вздохнул Лютик, но тут же с прежним энтузиазмом добавил: — Хотя смотри, еды нам уже принесли, и пивом меня тоже угостили. Такими темпами скоро должен объявиться какой-нибудь добрый человек, который предложит нам кров за услаждение его слуха. Ну а если никто не объявится, то я сам поспрашиваю. Я тут уже считай свой.

— А мне ты кого услаждать предлагаешь? — скептически поинтересовался Геральт. — В качестве платы за ночлег, я имею в виду.

— Да что ты ерунду говоришь. Я расскажу всем о твоих подвигах, разумеется, любой захочет принять тебя в своем доме, когда узнает о тебе побольше. 

— Пока что они даже отказались слушать песню про то, как мы с тобой... мы с тобой что, кстати? Это какая-то новая песня?

Геральту, само собой, было наплевать, хотят про него слушать или нет. В конце концов, единственное, чего ему хотелось от людей, так это платы за работу, а быть героем баллад он никогда не стремился. Но Лютик, кажется, не уловил сарказма в его тоне.

— Это про то, как мы с тобой выслеживали кикимору, — затараторил он. — Точнее, конечно, это ты выслеживал, но, в общем, ты понял. И она новая совсем, я даже тебе ее не играл, это должна была быть премьера. Вот если бы я про чеканную монету запел, тогда… О! Я сейчас как раз ее исполню, а потом скажу, что вот и он, бесстрашный герой, победитель кикимор и упырей, Геральт из Ривии, скромно сидит в этом темном углу...

— Отвратительная песня, — перебил его Геральт.

— Зато ее все любят, — не унимался Лютик. — Со второй строчки подпевать начинают.

Геральт поморщился.

— Забавно, что песню они любят, а вот ведьмаков — не очень.

— Ну, — произнес Лютик. — Ну. Это ж крестьяне, что с них возьмешь. Они ведьмаков в жизни не видели, для них это что-то сродни дракону. На картинке красиво, но когда эта громадина прилетает на твой огород, думаешь не о красоте, а где бы взять запасные портки и как бы вынести все ценное из дома, пока его не спалили.

— Это неудачное сравнение. Я-то ничего не палю.

— Ладно, другой пример. Вот все дружно смеются над песней про жену старика и над тем, как она с любовниками ловко его дурачила. Но окажись кто на месте героя, вряд ли ему было бы смешно.

— Иди ты на хер, Лютик, — усмехнулся Геральт. — Я что, похож на гулящую девку?

— Раз уж сравнение с драконом тебе не по нраву, — обиженно произнес Лютик. — Но если ты сомневаешься, что мой талант обеспечит нам крышу над головой, то можешь уточнить, нет ли здесь для тебя какой работы.

— Хозяин ясно выразился. У них все в порядке, а я только вызываю в мирном деревенском народе беспокойство.

Лютик сунул в рот очередной кусок мяса и начал задумчиво его жевать. Говорить он, к счастью, при этом больше не пытался.

— А купцы? — наконец сказал он. — В смысле, здесь же ярмарка, ты сам видел. Когда она окончится, они поедут еще куда-нибудь — а вокруг лес, чудовища всякие, разбойники. Наверняка они будут рады охране.

— Я не наемник, — отрезал Геральт. 

— Я сказал — чудовища! Какая разница, возьмешь ты заказ уже после нападения или убьешь монстра, так сказать, превентивно?

— Превентивно. — Геральт хмыкнул и сделал большой глоток пива. — Может быть, мне еще и самому на них чудовище натравить?

— Нет, это, конечно, чересчур, — помотал головой Лютик. — Но можно, наверное, повести их какой-нибудь тропой, где обитают монстры… Не пойми неправильно, я вовсе не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь погиб. Но если на обоз выскочит упырь, а ты одним ударом отрубишь ему башку, уверен, тебе за это неплохо заплатят.

— Да что ж это вы за друзья-то такие!

Слова врезались в ухо, словно вой ножа на точилке, и Геральт понял, что слышит этот звонкий голос уже некоторое время. Он повернул голову. Пока они с Лютиком разговаривали, возле стола, за которым главенствовал высокий и длинноносый, появилось новое лицо: женщина с рыжими волосами, завязанными на затылке неаккуратным узлом. На ней было простенькое бежевое платье и стоптанные башмаки — приодеться к празднику ей в голову явно не пришло. Длинноносый ответил ей что-то, что заставило его приятелей рассмеяться. Женщина подбоченилась и громко сказала:

— А я говорю, что не мог он! 

— Мог, мог, — отозвался длинноносый. — Мы его не знаем что ли.

— Знаете, не знаете, а мы с ним договорились!

Болтовня вокруг поутихла, и теперь почти все уже обернулись, чтобы поглазеть на неожиданное развлечение. Трактирщик, неловко выбравшись из-за стойки, подскочил и тронул женщину за рукав.

— Франна, да не кричи ты, — сказал он, озираясь. — Все и так уж смотрят на тебя.

— Хочу и буду кричать! Мой это муж и ничей другой, мой кормилец, так что ж мне не кричать-то!

— Тот еще кормилец! — сказал кто-то из сидевших за столом. — Все в доме-то у тебя пропил, а что не пропил, так в пьяном угаре расколотил!

— Это уж дело мое, — отрезала Франна, — и вообще, прошлое. Да и не только его в том вина, вы тоже хороши, завсегда его к спиртному склоняете.

— Мы-то склоняем? — усмехнулся длинноносый. — Да он из нас главный самый… склонитель. Сам меры не знает, еще и вину на нас валит, поглядите-ка.

За столом прошел согласный шепоток, опять раздалось несколько смешков. 

— Так бросил же он! — сказала Франна. — Говорю ведь. Две недели как ни капли! Он и в Заячью Горку-то отправился сегодня, чтоб, значит, с вами тут на ярмарке не искушаться. 

— А то я и смотрю, что-то его не видно, — произнес кто-то за перегородкой.

— А чего там, в Заячьей Горке? — миролюбиво осведомился широкоплечий парень, сидящий рядом с длинноносым.

— На день работником пошел к господину Бродбеку, — нетерпеливо проговорила Франна. — У него урожай еще доубирают, нанимает, стало быть. Затемно ушел, а вернуться обещал засветло. И нету!

Франна вдруг громко всхлипнула и вытерла нос ребром ладони. В этот же момент со спины, отодвинув трактирщика, к ней шагнул невысокий полный мужчина в длинном коричневом кафтане с золотой отделкой. Мужчина вроде как потянулся тронуть Франну за плечо, однако почему-то передумал и отдернул руку, погладил вместо этого аккуратную короткую бороду и отступил к стойке, развернувшись боком. Взору Геральта открылось его лицо: здоровое, розовое, с крючковатым носом и неожиданно тонкими бровями, так что казалось, будто их нет вообще.

— Что за шум? — спросил он, неприятно, но широко улыбаясь. — Что за проблемы, Франна? Зачем трудягам отдыхать мешаешь?

— Так это, милсдарь солтыс, — подскочил хозяин. — Франна говорит, муж у ней пропал.

— А муж у нас, стало быть… — Солтыс насупил брови, которые от этого стали наконец отчетливо видны. 

— Боган, — услужливо подсказал трактирщик. — Боган, Франны муж, значит, ушел с утра… 

— Ушел! — с отчаянием подхватила Франна. — В Заячью Горку! С самого утречка! И до сих пор ни слуху ни духу.

— Да он в Заячью Горку и не пошел небось, — презрительно сказал длинноносый. — Работать чтоб там, еще ему не хватало. Вы ж, милсдарь солтыс, Богана знаете, ленивец он и врун. Заначка где-нито у него спрятана была небось, вот он под кустом за деревней поди ее и выдул, а теперь лежит и спит себе там. А что, хорошо, на природе… 

Компания за столом вновь разразилась хохотом, заглушив не очень уверенные протесты Франны. Геральт поймал себя на том, что ему становится ее жалко.

— Так-так-так. — Солтыс замахал руками. — Прекратите-ка насмехаться, как не стыдно. — Он шагнул к женщине, поднял руку, но опять, не коснувшись ее, отступил. — Франна, милая моя, ну да ты и сама хороша, конечно. Еще и не поздно совсем. Вернется, чай, скоро. Чего ты воду мутишь зря? 

— Да я чую! — Франна повернулась к солтысу и прижала ладони к груди. Тот отступил еще на полшага и спрятался за трактирщика. — Сердце у меня не на месте. Что-то случилось с ним. И кусты я уж все вокруг деревни облазила, нет его нигде. Надо в лес идти искать, только одной мне страшно.

— Вот еще, — сказал широкоплечий. — Если завтра не объявится, тогда и пойдем искать. 

— Так вам, выходит, за друга своего ни капельки не боязно? — жалобно вопросила Франна. Ей никто не ответил, но ухмылки на тех лицах, которые были Геральту видны, явно говорили о том, что никакой дружбы между присутствующими и пропавшим Боганом не было и в помине. 

Солтыс откашлялся и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Франна, дорогая, ну ты сама посуди, ты же неглупая женщина. Куда он мог пропасть? Ночь даже не наступила, а ты уж всполошилась. Иди-ка домой. С детишками сядь, расскажи им сказку какую, все быстрее время пройдет. А Боган скоро явится, куда ему деться.

Франна вздохнула, и Геральт решил, что она сдастся, однако она вскинула голову, расправила плечи и заявила:

— Что ж, не желаете, так я и одна пойду, чего мне! 

— Франна, да успокойся, — проворчал трактирщик. — Ну куда ты пойдешь, а? Женщина, одна, в лесу — мало ли что с тобой там случится.

— Со мной случится, а с мужем моим не может, значит? — Франна опять воинственно уперла кулаки в бока.

Трактирщик закатил глаза и огляделся, ища понимания у свидетелей сцены. Его взгляд, скользнув по компании за ближайшим столом, по купцам, по притихшим низушкам, метнулся в заднюю часть помещения и вцепился в Геральта. Геральт сощурился. Трактирщик плотоядно улыбнулся и, не отводя глаз, сказал:

— Франна, знаешь что? Есть у меня одна идея. Чего нашим мужикам в темноте по дорогам шляться, они же не разбойники какие-нибудь, правда? И тебе самой не с руки. А к нам тут по случайности ведьмак заглянул. — Трактирщик указал рукой в сторону Геральта, и все головы, как по команде, повернулись к нему. Лютик, судя по звуку, захлебнулся пивом. — Так вот он наверняка согласится Богана поискать, это ж его дело, в конце концов, людям помогать, как я разумею. К тому же он все равно уже уезжать собирался. 

Геральт поймал мрачный взгляд длинноносого, посмотрел на солтыса, который опять хмурил брови и жевал нижнюю губу.

— Геральт? — шепотом произнес Лютик.

— Так-так-так. — Солтыс побарабанил себя пальцами по бороде. — А мы ведь уже встречались. Геральт из Ривии, если мне не изменяет память? Ты чего тут опять позабыл? Нет чудовищ у нас, мирно мы живем, спокойно, в ведьмаках не нуждались и не нуждаемся. 

Это было почти в точности то, что Геральт ожидал услышать. Он усмехнулся, качнул головой и нащупал под столом перевязь. Пора было уходить.

— Пойдем, — бросил он Лютику, вставая с табуретки. Лютик поспешно сунул в рот последний кусок мяса и схватил за гриф прислоненную к ножке стола лютню. Геральт, стараясь не показывать спешки, надел перевязь, накинул сверху куртку и зашагал к выходу, надеясь, что Лютик не замешкается. 

К этому моменту тишина в трактире была уже полной. Геральт даже слышал, как скрипят под его ногами старые половицы. Широкоплечий, который сидел с краю, убрал колени под стол, когда он проходил мимо, солтыс отскочил в сторону, трактирщик спрятал глаза, и только Франна неожиданно шагнула вперед, заступая ему дорогу. Геральт едва не споткнулся, настолько быстро она это сделала. 

— Так вы мне поможете найти Богана? — с вызовом, уже явно готовясь спорить, спросила Франна.

Для женщины она была довольно высокой и крупной, лицо с тяжелыми скулами казалось грубым, хотя улыбка наверняка делала его симпатичным. А оно часто улыбалось, об этом говорили едва заметные морщинки в уголках глаз и возле рта. Часто, но не сейчас — сейчас в серо-зеленом взгляде была только мрачная решимость. И еще страх. Может, и впрямь что-то чувствует? Некоторая толика магических способностей есть во многих людях, однако обычно ее оказывается слишком мало для чего-то существенного. Геральт молча обошел Франну и хотел продолжить путь к двери, когда она схватила его за подол куртки.

— Ну пожалуйста! — прошептала она. — Я правда боюсь одна идти ночью.

Геральт, чувствуя себя по-дурацки, попытался высвободить куртку из ее рук, но она держала крепко. Лютик остановился за ее спиной и смотрел на Геральта со всей беспомощностью едва открывшего глаза котенка. Право, поддержки от этих… людей искусства. Геральт сжал зубы и дернул посильнее. Франна не отпускала.

— Только ведьмакам-то платить надобно, — вкрадчиво заметил трактирщик. — Даром они ничего не делают. И матери родной не помогут.

— Ох, Геральт, — пробормотал Лютик на фоне новых смешков и согласного мычания.

— Это точно, — сказал солтыс. — Это всем известно.

— Да у меня и денег-то почти нет, — растерянно произнесла Франна. Хватка ее, однако, не ослабла. — Но я вас к себе пущу переночевать, вот что! На сеновале ляжете, и накормлю вас тоже!

Не отвечая, Геральт снова дернул куртку. Франна вцепилась еще отчаянней и затараторила:

— Да нет, мы с мужем и детьми сами на сеновале ляжем, там хорошо, на сеновале-то, и ночи пока не холодные, а вас в доме положим, у меня дома небогато, но все чистенько и даже мыши не бегают, и готовлю я вкусно, все говорят… Только найдите его!

Геральт собрался с духом и рванул наконец действительно сильно. Кожа угрожающе скрипнула, но все-таки выскользнула из пальцев женщины. Не говоря ни слова, Геральт развернулся и вышел на улицу.

Но и теперь Франна не сдалась. Она помчалась за ним, выбежала вперед, едва не поскользнувшись на ступенях, и внезапно нырнула ему под ноги. В последний момент он успел ухватить ее под локти. Франна подняла на него искаженное в жалобной гримасе лицо и проговорила:

— Всеми богами заклинаю, поищите его! Ну, не найдете, так не найдете, но сердце у меня неспокойно. Глупости какие-то, а все ж тревожно… 

Геральт огляделся. На них смотрели. Перешептывались и показывали пальцем. Должно быть, Франну многие знали — знали и, похоже, не одобряли его вольности, хоть она и была вынужденной: не мог же он допустить, чтобы незнакомая женщина кидалась ему в ноги. Лютик, подойдя, загородил от него черноусого молодца в синих штанах, который угрожающе кривил губы, раздувал ноздри и как будто уже готовился встать из-за стола и броситься на защиту чести своей односельчанки.

— Господин ведьмак, — снова заныла Франна.

— Ладно, — перебил Геральт, не успев толком подумать. — В какой стороне искать? Где эта… как ее?

— Заячья Горка, — подсказал Лютик.

Франна выпрямилась, высвободила локти из пальцев Геральта, бросила недоверчивый взгляд на Лютика и шепотом сказала:

— Только знаете, ну, он, может, и правда не пошел туда. Мужики-то не врали, выпить он любит. Не верю я, что он бросил. Может, где в канаве и впрямь валяется. Но в деревне нашей и рядышком я все уж обыскала и еще сейчас обыщу. А Заячья Горка вон туда. — Франна махнула рукой в сторону дороги, начинающейся сразу за постоялым двором. — Никуда сворачивать не надо. Только, наверное, и правда не там он. 

Геральт досчитал про себя до пяти и спросил:

— Как я его узнаю? 

— Да он такой. — Франна задумчиво выпятила нижнюю губу. — Ну, обычный. Волоса русые, жидкие. Не толстый, да и не худой. Обычный, одним словом. 

— Одет во что?

— Ой, да как все! Коричневые штаны, рубаха простая… Давайте я с вами поеду!

— Нет. Не хватало еще… 

Геральт не окончил, сплюнул на землю и зашагал к конюшне, которая пряталась в глубине двора с правой стороны трактира. Франна что-то говорила ему вслед, но он уже не слушал. Он был недоволен собой. Сегодня ему не хватало только поисков пьянчуг по окрестным кустам. При этом просто отказаться он не сумел. Геральт не мнил себя рыцарем, готовым по первому слову вставать на защиту униженных, и все же насмешки, которыми осыпали Франну в трактире, его каким-то образом задели. И он не мог уехать, а потом теряться в догадках, пошла ли она в лес в одиночку и не задрали ли ее там голодные волки. 

Да, фактически он делал это для себя. Конечно. Для собственного душевного спокойствия.

Тем не менее мысленно Геральт пообещал себе отныне поменьше рассиживаться в трактирах и тавернах, а непутевого мужа Франны, если удастся его найти, как-нибудь хорошенько напугать, чтобы он и в самом деле бросил пить. 

— Мне так никто и не заплатил, — пожаловался Лютик, догнав его. — В следующий раз я дам тебе ведро, чтобы ты ходил среди публики и собирал деньги, пока я выступаю. Одному все это делать несподручно.

— Ведро? — переспросил Геральт. — Ты много о себе думаешь.

— Если я не буду о себе думать много, Геральт, никто не будет. Разве что ты?

— И не надейся.

— Я так и предполагал, — вздохнул Лютик. — Ладно, хорошо, что мы хотя бы успели пожрать. Не очень хочется рыскать ночью по лесу голодным.

Геральт, едва взглянув на давешнего мальчишку, который ворошил сено в углу и испуганно дернулся, когда они зашли в темную конюшню, направился прямиком к Плотве, поднявшей голову от уже полупустой бадьи с водой. Ромашка рядом переступила копытами и тихо взоржала, то ли приветствуя Лютика, то ли пытаясь выразить какие-то свои, чисто лошадиные чувства. Странно, что Лютик не упрекнул его за согласие помочь Франне. Надеется на то, что ночной лес вдохновит его на какую-нибудь печальную балладу? Геральт наклонил голову, чтобы Лютик не видел его ухмылки.


	2. Глава 2

Пока они сидели в таверне, на улице совсем стемнело — но, к счастью, ночь была теплой и безветренной. Покинув деревню, они проехали подлесок, залитый густым молочным туманом, и въехали в лес. Луна серебрила темные листья деревьев, которые тихо, убаюкивающе шелестели. Когда если не большую, то значительную часть времени проводишь по колено в грязи и крови в каком-нибудь болоте, начинаешь ценить даже такие мелочи. Уставшие за день лошади шли медленно, неохотно — Геральт периодически трепал Плотву по холке, призывая потерпеть еще немного. Лютик на своей Ромашке долго не мог определиться, расстраивается он из-за того, что теплый кров и недоеденный гуляш остались далеко позади, или радуется предстоящим приключениям, но в итоге решил, что радуется, и теперь то и дело предлагал гипотезы о том, что стало с незадачливым Боганом. Гипотезы были самые разнообразные — начиная с того, что он споткнулся и теперь лежит со сломанной ногой где-нибудь под кустом, и заканчивая тем, что он встретил прекрасную девушку и решил тут же бежать вместе с ней от опротивевшей жены и не менее опротивевшей Хылкемы.

— Так почему ты все-таки согласился ей помочь? — спросил Лютик.

Геральт промолчал. Не скажешь же — потому что иначе она протащилась бы за мной на коленях до самой Вызимы. И не в ночлеге было дело. Стало ее жалко — не из-за мужа, Геральт был уверен, что благоверный Франны остался на ночлег в Заячьей Горке. Из-за того, как смеялись над ней односельчане, когда она умоляла помочь. 

— Ночевать на сеновале — сомнительное удовольствие, — продолжил Лютик, не дождавшись ответа. — А выгонять из дома ее с детьми — что мы, звери какие? И еще не факт, что ее муж не будет против… 

Геральт не ответил. Они проехали уже около двух верст, но ведьмачье чутье говорило ему — вокруг ни души, кроме них самих. Деревья вдоль дороги росли плотно, если бы кто-то сошел с нее, обязательно поломал бы ветви или хотя бы примял траву. Как пить дать, Боган попросту нашел какого-нибудь собутыльника и тут же позабыл все данные жене обещания.

— Мне кажется, это потому, что на самом деле ты все-таки добрый.

Началось, — подумал Геральт и тяжело вздохнул. Периодически Лютик заводил эту песню. Послушать его, так Геральт был главным защитником слабых и угнетенных, вершителем справедливости, разве что котят не снимал с деревьев — и только напускная суровость не давала увидеть это кому-то, помимо самого Лютика.

— И тебе стало ее жалко. Надо вставить что-то такое в балладу, когда буду писать об этом случае — что местные видели в тебе монстра и гнали прочь, а ты все равно не бросил несчастную женщину с ее горем. Суровое, изуродованное шрамами сердце ведьмака дрогнуло. Или лучше не заострять на этом внимание? Чтобы никто не усомнился в твоей мужественности.

— Ты планируешь писать балладу о поисках блудного мужа? — не выдержал Геральт. — И что там будет, сотня слов о том, как мы лазали по кустам?

— Это оригинально, — заметил Лютик. — И близко народу. Василисков и драконов они хорошо если на рисунках видели, а напиться и заблудиться в лесу любой может. Кстати, а ты уверен, что он именно в лесу? И что мы будем делать, если его не найдем?

Чуть впереди, справа от дороги среди деревьев, до этого росших сплошной стеной, как будто был просвет. Спешившись, Геральт подошел ближе. Так и есть — в лес уходила уже подзаросшая, но все еще хорошо различимая тропа.

— Здесь кто-то был, — пояснил он подошедшему Лютику и указал носком сапога на притоптанные васильки на обочине. — Впрочем, ни следов обуви, ни обрывков одежды — так что не факт, что это именно наш клиент. 

— А может, это не человек? — встревоженно спросил Лютик. — Медведь там, к примеру. 

— Здесь ни следов лап, ни запаха, — покачал головой Геральт. — И вряд ли медведь подошел бы так близко к деревне. Но ты на всякий случай оставайся здесь с лошадьми.

— Вот уж нет. — Лютик скорчил угрожающую рожу, что, по всей видимости, должно было обозначать решимость. — Остаться я мог и в Хылкеме, и не с лошадьми, а в куда более приятной компании. Никто тут их не украдет, а я, в чем ты уже неоднократно имел возможность убедиться, неплохой помощник во всех этих твоих ведьмачьих делах. Даже если это и медведь, я ему лютней по башке врежу.

— Прямо-таки вырежешь? — Геральт сдержал усмешку. — Если память меня не подводит, — он поднял голову, как будто ему и вправду было трудно припомнить, — это был драгоценный инструмент, который любой неотесанный мужлан может сломать, если хотя бы дотронется до него. 

Лютик, который успел отойти и теперь привязывал свою Ромашку к раскидистому вязу, повернулся и посмотрел на него с укоризной.

— Ты тогда пытался отобрать у меня лютню, чтобы сыграть на ней. А играешь ты так плохо, что даже все местные покойники воскресли бы для того, чтобы подохнуть повторно. Что касается солдат в той таверне, — он подергал получившийся узел и, видимо, оставшись доволен результатом, выпрямился, — они тоже не выглядели ценителями искусства, тем более такого специфичного. Так что, считай, я спас тебя как минимум от неприятного разговора. Моя лютня, конечно, не самое грозное оружие, но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. А медведь, я считаю, вполне себе отчаянный.

— Ладно, — сказал Геральт. В конце концов, никакой нечисти вокруг он по-прежнему не чувствовал. — Держись за мной.

— За тобой или за тебя? — шутливо поинтересовался Лютик, но Геральт, не ответив, двинулся вперед по тропе. Кажется, она вела обратно в деревню. В свой предыдущий визит он въехал в Хылкему с противоположной стороны и выехал там же, поэтому тропу видел впервые. Жители, та же Франна, тоже ни слова о ней не сказали — интересно, если она правда ведет туда, почему ей перестали пользоваться? Лес вокруг был не темнее и не гуще, чем в остальных его частях. Разбойничьи засады? Что-то, перегородившее дорогу? Надо будет узнать. Лютик за его спиной тем временем продолжал рассуждать:

— Хотя почему медведь отчаянный? Скорее таковыми можно назвать тех, кто на него полезет. А он никого не трогает, питается себе ягодками и медком…

Геральт не отвечал, сосредоточившись на тропе у них под ногами — и уже шагов через пятнадцать его внимательность была вознаграждена: на небольшом островке грязи отчетливо виднелся отпечаток сапога.

— Смотри, — сказал он Лютику. — След относительно новый.

Лютик присел на корточки, выставил оба указательных пальца и измерил ими отпечаток, а затем поднялся и, согнув ногу в колене, подтянул ее за голень выше, сравнивая подошву своего сапога со следом. Он пошатнулся и едва не упал, Геральт на всякий случай сделал шаг к нему. Наконец Лютик снова встал на обе ноги и важно произнес:

— След явно мужской. Зуб даю, это наш приятель.

— С чего ты так уверен? — поинтересовался Геральт. — Такие сапоги полдеревни носит, мало ли кто здесь проходил.

Он снова двинулся вперед. Лютик замешкался было, по всей видимости, не желая заканчивать свои детективные изыскания, но шагов через десять догнал его.

— Сегодня ярмарка, ты забыл? — сказал он. — Ярмарка в деревне — это святое, они к ней за неделю начинают готовиться. Ни один дурак не пропустит ее без важной причины. И Боган наш наверняка напился в Заячьей Горке от расстройства, что пропускает такой чудесный праздник ради какой-то подработки. Не сомневаюсь, что он просто не дошел до дома, потому что решил прикорнуть по дороге. Или мы разминулись, и он уже вернулся? Неловко бы вышло.

Геральт покачал головой.

— Он был здесь часа два назад — если это его след. 

Лютик нахмурил брови.

— Послушай, друг мой, откуда такой пессимизм? Ты как будто надеешься, что мы его тут не найдем — а ведь это означает, что нам придется искать его где-то еще, например, в Заячьей Горке, чтоб ее черт побрал. Разве этим тебе хотелось бы заниматься столь волшебной ночью?

— Еще час назад она вовсе не казалась тебе волшебной. — Геральт не смог сдержать усмешку. 

— Я — поэт, — отрезал Лютик, — и привык видеть красоту даже в самых неожиданных ее проявлениях.

— Даже в перегаре храпящего под кустом мужика?

Лютик снисходительно посмотрел на него — и тут же чуть не споткнулся о лежащую на тропе корягу.

— Я и сам бывал храпящим под кустом мужиком, — сказал он, одернув камзол. — И да, в этом тоже есть нечто возвышенное: над тобой купол иссиня-черного неба, расшитый алмазами звезд, ночной воздух прозрачен, словно горный хрусталь, трава под головой мягче перины из лебяжьего пуха. Потом, правда, меня укусил прямо в задницу какой-то клоп…

— Тихо. — Геральт резко остановился и поднял ладонь, призывая его замолчать. Лютик, не успев вовремя среагировать, по инерции врезался ему в спину, выругался и выглянул из-за его плеча. 

— Гляди-ка, — громким шепотом произнес он. — Это же наш клиент, как думаешь? Он что, и правда пьян?

Геральт, бросив на него недовольный взгляд, сделал шаг к растянувшемуся на дороге телу. Мужчина лежал на спине, раскинув руки в стороны, и издалека действительно можно было подумать, что он просто спит. Но как только Геральт ступил чуть ближе, ему стало понятно — несчастный вовсе не мертвецки пьян, а попросту мертв. Тот, кто назвал смерть вечным сном, ошибался — застывшее, похожее на маску лицо совершенно не напоминало безмятежное выражение спящего. Геральт повидал много таких лиц: чаще они были искривлены ужасом и агонией, но встречались и такие, как у трупа перед ним — бесстрастные, будто окаменевшие. Геральт поискал в памяти описание пропавшего Богана. Русые волосы, среднего телосложения, вроде подходит. Вряд ли в окрестностях Хылкемы лежат горы свежих трупов, а мужчина, судя по всему, умер совсем недавно.

— Он что, мертвый? — с ужасом спросил Лютик. — Странно, а руки-ноги на месте, и крови нет. Наверное, это все-таки не медведь.

Геральт, не ответив, бегло обследовал труп. Повреждений и правда нет, в карманах несколько оренов, моток веревки и пустая табакерка. Видимо, разбойники здесь тоже ни при чем — те бы непременно забрали деньги. Да и вряд ли разбойники озаботились бы тем, чтобы не оставить на теле следов.

— Может, это какой-нибудь колдун? — продолжил Лютик, садясь рядом с трупом на корточки. Он протянул было к лицу мертвеца руку, но Геральт бросил на него сердитый взгляд — Лютик руку отдернул и весь как-то подобрался. — Наложил на него проклятие, вот бедняга и помер.

— Скорее всего, он умер своей смертью, — сказал Геральт, осторожно поворачивая голову мертвеца, чтобы лучше осмотреть шею. — Сердечный приступ или что-то вроде того.

Лютик вздохнул, лицо его моментально приобрело скучающее выражение. Видимо, сердечный приступ был, по его мнению, недостаточно романтичен. 

— Ты уверен? — спросил он. — Может быть, его кто-то отравил? 

— Простого крестьянина? — Геральт скептически нахмурился. — Да и, в любом случае, это уже не мое дело.

— Друг мой, — укоризненно произнес Лютик, — ты как будто отказываешь крестьянам в праве быть отравленными. Где яд — там всегда интриги, любовь, запретная страсть, а ведь все это присуще людям вне зависимости от сословия.

Геральт хмыкнул. Образ что Богана, что его жены никак не желал ассоциироваться с запретной страстью и интригами. 

— По-твоему, — сказал он, — кто-то хотел завладеть Франной и решил отравить ее мужа?

— Ты слишком прямолинейно мыслишь, — отмахнулся Лютик. 

— Уж прости, — равнодушно отозвался Геральт. — Но мое дело — уничтожать монстров, а не разбираться в интригах.

— Не у всех монстров есть когти и крылья. Какая разница, умер он от ран или от яда? 

Лютик кивнул в сторону трупа, которому разницы действительно не было никакой. 

— Может, это сама жена его и отравила. Замучалась терпеть пьянство мужа, а он, я уверен, еще и руку на нее поднимал. Вот она ему отравы и подсыпала.

— А потом сама заставила нас его искать? — скептически поинтересовался Геральт. 

— Отвела от себя подозрения. Не стоит отказывать кому-то в хитрости на одном основании того, что он живет в деревне. Я бы даже сказал, наоборот — здесь, предоставленные самим себе, люди взрослеют куда раньше, чем в городе. И те, кто не умеет постоять за себя, умирают, даже не успев потерять все молочные зубы.

Глаза Лютика разгорелись, и в голосе снова зазвучал энтузиазм. Наверняка он понимал, что крестьянин скорее предпочел бы воспользоваться топором или ножом. На крайний случай, если это женщина — скалкой или сковородой. Но Лютику, наверное, хотелось бы, чтобы все было не так и чтобы люди, если и убивали друг друга, то только из-за запретной любви, а не ради куска хлеба в голодный год. А запретная любовь, конечно, гораздо лучше сочетается с ядом, чем с топором. По крайней мере в балладах.

— Или это его дружки, — продолжал Лютик, — не вынесли предательства. 

— Что за ерунду ты несешь, — не выдержал Геральт. — Не понимаю, зачем искать умысел в совершенно простом деле. Он уже немолод, да и образ жизни вел не самый здоровый — вот его удар и хватил.

Лютик вздохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Но мы ведь все еще можем попроситься на ночлег? Мужа мы нашли, а живого или мертвого — не уточнялось. Не оставлять же его здесь, в конце концов. Тут наверняка полно хищников, которые не прочь поживиться. 

Геральт задумался. На самом деле, это было странно — труп лежал здесь уже пару часов, и за это время им никто не заинтересовался. Вообще в лесу было подозрительно пусто — они не встретили ни зайцев, ни косуль, ни волков. Геральт прислушался. Единственным живым существом рядом с ним был Лютик, который нетерпеливо смотрел на него — похоже, сидеть рядом с трупом ему надоело. Разве что где-то вдалеке ухали совы, да черви копошились в земле. Странно, но, возможно, животные просто боятся подходить близко к деревне.

— Хорошо, — произнес он. — Пожалуй, и правда нужно вернуть этого бедолагу домой. Если, конечно, можно так выразиться.

***

Когда они снова оказались в Хылкеме, людей на улицах было намного меньше, чем час назад. Однако их хватило, чтобы за Плотвой выстроилась целая процессия. В основном это были мужчины, хотя Геральт разглядел и парочку женщин. Видимо, весть о том, что на поиски пропавшего мужа Франны отправился пришлый ведьмак, успела разнестись по деревне. Геральт не вслушивался в шепотки, но знал: зеваки уже поняли, что за ношу он везет. Незаметно он снял перчатку и осторожно гладил по холке Плотву, которая, хоть и была довольно спокойной кобылой, могла тем не менее занервничать от излишнего внимания. Ему хотелось поскорее покончить с этим неприятным делом и покинуть деревню, однако он заставлял лошадь идти шагом, не ускоряясь. Лютик, который ехал на целый корпус впереди, потому что его утонченная Ромашка боялась покойников («она не боится, а проявляет разумную осторожность, Геральт, ты и сам знаешь, что не все покойники в действительности являются таковыми»), то и дело встревожено оглядывался. Ничем помочь ни ему, ни себе Геральт пока не мог, и это рождало в нем чувство глухого, тошнотворного раздражения.

К тому времени, как они доехали до площади, все торговцы уже свернулись. Тут и там валялись поломанные ящики, а земля была усыпана какими-то тряпками, огрызками, палочками от леденцов и кульками от давешней жареной кукурузы. Остатки травы по краю, возле домов, были напрочь истоптаны и выглядели жалко. При свете дня вид обещал быть еще более удручающим. Геральт, дождавшись, пока Лютик в очередной раз обернется, указал ему подбородком, чтобы он заворачивал к трактиру. Народу около заведения заметно поубавилось, однако столы были пока на месте. Лютик остановился у ближайшего, и Геральт последовал его примеру.

Шедшие за ними люди — всего, наверное, человек двадцать — окружили их, но разом шагнули назад, когда Геральт спрыгнул с лошади. Геральт, стараясь не обращать внимания на взволнованные голоса, развязал ремни, которыми труп был привязан к седлу, перевалил тело на плечо, обошел невозмутимую Плотву и положил то, что некогда было Боганом, на стол. Двое мужчин, сидевших с другого конца, тут же вскочили и отбежали на безопасное расстояние. Одна из кружек опрокинулась и скатилась на землю, оставив за собой пивной ручеек. По толпе пронеслась короткая волна ахов и вздохов.

Дверь трактира открылась, и наружу высунулась голова хозяина.

— Ведьмак? — произнес он. — Что… 

Закончить ему не дала Франна, которая, оттолкнув его, выбежала на крыльцо. Конечно, она тут же поняла, что случилось. Геральт сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица, однако положение тела и взгляды остальных — испуганные, сочувственные, любопытные — наверняка сказали ей все, что было нужно. Она на несколько секунд замерла, а потом дико завопила и бросилась к столу. 

Геральт отступил в сторону, пропуская ее к покойнику. Он не стал смотреть, как она хватает труп за руки, за плечи, за голову, пытаясь отыскать в нем последние капли утекшей жизни, и вместо этого повернулся к трактиру. Помимо хозяина на ступенях уже стояли и солтыс, и давешний длинноносый, и широкоплечий, и старик с белой бородой. Солтыс взирал на Франну, воющую где-то под боком у Геральта, с плохо скрываемым раздражением. Конечно, мертвец на главной площади во время ярмарки в его планы не входил. Трактирщик сложил пальцы в отвращающий зло знак. Из-за его плеча встревожено выглядывал продавец тканей в фиолетовом камзоле. То есть теперь он был без камзола, но Геральт узнал его по фигуре. Да уж, так себе, наверное, развлечение под конец торгового дня.

Между хозяином трактира и солтысом вперед пробрался некто в курточке из светлой кожи. Вначале Геральт принял его за подростка, однако, когда он сошел по ступенькам и приблизился, понял, что это взрослый мужчина, просто слишком низкий и худой на фоне остальных. Мужчина, едва скользнув взглядом по Геральту, подошел к Франне, самозабвенно рыдающей на груди у трупа, и принялся гладить ее по плечу. Другую руку он осторожно протянул, чтобы потрогать лицо покойника, но почти сразу отдернул пальцы. Геральт пронаблюдал, как удивление на его лице сменяется недоверием и наконец ужасом. Близкий друг? Не обязательно, многие оказываются не готовы к смерти, даже если встречались с ней раньше. Франна выпрямилась, громко всхлипнула и повисла на шее у мужчины, который неловко обнял ее одной рукой — а другой пощупал запястье мертвеца, после чего тихонько вздохнул.

— Ну что, таки упился вусмерть, выходит? 

Солтыс спустился с крыльца и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ним. Франна высвободилась из объятий своего утешителя и выкрикнула сквозь слезы:

— Нет! На него, наверное, волки напали! Или разбойники ограбили! Ой, мамочки, да что ж это такое-то. 

Она снова расплакалась, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— По всей видимости, он умер своей смертью, — сказал Геральт.

— А я и говорю, упился, — кивнул солтыс.

Геральт не стал спорить. Ему было все равно.

— Прощайте, — сказал он, взявшись за стремя.

— Право, нам жаль, что так вышло, — добавил Лютик. 

Франна вдруг убрала руки от лица, рукавом вытерла мокрое под глазами и пригладила волосы, что не сильно помогло ее давно растрепавшейся прическе.

— Где вы его нашли? — спросила она.

— Да в лесу, — ответил ей Лютик. — На какой-то тропе, я даже не знаю, как описать. Геральт ее обнаружил, хотя она подзаросла, но он же ведьмак. Эта тропа как бы обратно к вашей деревне ведет. В паре верст отсюда. Там…

— Лютик! — окликнул Геральт. — Поехали. 

— Ох! — Франна оглянулась на солтыса и остальных. — Тропа! Это не то ли же место, где Аса и Рисад помре? И старый Гефрей?

От Геральта не укрылся раздраженный взгляд, которым обменялись солтыс и хозяин трактира. По толпе за его спиной пробежала новая волна шепота, а затем повисло неловкое молчание. Стало слышно, как в отдалении, ближе к окраине, скрипуче кричит сова. Это напомнило Геральту о том, что рядом с тем местом, где они нашли труп, не было ни единого зверя. Что-то здесь все-таки казалось не так. С другой стороны, от убитой горем женщины можно ожидать попыток ухватиться за любую ниточку. 

— Чего молчите? — Франна обвела свирепым взглядом односельчан за спиной Геральта, а потом повернулась к солтысу. — И не надо делать вид, будто ничего не случилось! Не бывает, чтоб этак все сошлось! 

Солтыс хмурил жидкие брови и молчал, трактирщик переминался с ноги на ногу. Франна выдержала паузу в несколько секунд и обратилась к мужчине в бежевой куртке, все еще стоящему рядом:

— А вы-то про Асу с Рисадом и про Гефрея тоже сказали, что они своей смертью померли. Все в одном месте, стало быть! 

Мужчина кхекнул и, глядя на покойника, протянул слабым и негромким голосом:

— Ну... да... но ведь так и есть? Просто совпадение, выходит. 

— Где остальные трупы? — спросил Геральт.

Вновь воцарилось молчание, заткнулась даже далекая сова. Геральт смотрел на солтыса, но ответил ему хозяин трактира:

— Да почитай уж похоронили всех. Это ж месяц назад дело было. 

— А по той тропе мы теперь не ходим, — добавил из-за его плеча белобородый старик. — Проклята она, видать.

— Нет, ну это все суеверия, конечно, — наконец заговорил солтыс. — Проклята, не проклята. Но я не препятствую, раз людям так спокойней. Пусть их и правда по дороге ходят. И то, ведь там светлее и простора больше, чем на какой-то глухой тропе, хоть бы и быстрее по ней.

— Мы только что были на этой тропе, — напомнил Геральт. — И я бы почувствовал проклятие. 

— Ага, — обрадовался солтыс. — Ну я так и говорю, что нет никаких проклятий.

— А может, вы в другом месте были все-таки? — с надеждой спросил у Геральта человек в бежевой куртке. Но Геральт не успел ответить. Франна, шагнув между ним и остальными, решительно сказала:

— Так. Вы должны нас отвести туда, где вы были. Ты, ты и ты, — она указала на широкоплечего и еще двух мужиков, стоящих рядом с ним, — идете со мной. И теперь даже не думайте отнекиваться!

Франна словно забыла о своем горе. На покойника она больше не смотрела, предпочитая сверкать уже абсолютно сухими глазами то в Геральта, то в солтыса. Широкоплечий задумчиво почесал затылок, глядя в другую сторону, будто не замечая Франну. Его приятели смотрели себе под ноги.

— Чего перетрухали? — грозно осведомилась Франна. 

— Да ты прямо сейчас что ли идти-то хочешь? — спросил трактирщик.

Широкоплечий с приятелями тут же подхватили на разные лады, перебивая друг друга:

— И то!

— Темно, уж ночь наступила.

— Один вот потащился в лес да и сдох там.

— Мы выпили к тому ж.

— Правильно, — согласился солтыс, потирая ладони. — Ничего там интересного, в этом лесу. И опасно оно.

— Вы сами себе противоречите, между прочим, — сказал Лютик. — Ничего интересного, но опасно?

— Так разве ж опасность — это интересно? — Солтыс всплеснул руками. — Ну, я не знаю. Оно, может, для ведьмаков и интересно. Но уж не для бардов, как я полагал. И не для простого люда.

— Для простого люда в опасности никакого интереса нет, — подтвердил трактирщик. — А ведьмак все равно уезжает.

— Мы остаемся, — сказал Геральт. — По крайней мере до завтра. И нам нужна комната.

— А нету комнат, я же говорил, — радостно отозвался трактирщик. 

— Да и чего вам тут делать до завтра, — сказал длинноносый. — Не мешали бы чужому горю.

— Так это они небось Богана и убили! — крикнул кто-то из задних рядов. — Только гляньте на эту рожу разбойную.

— Это он про тебя, — услужливо прошептал Лютик.

Его слова потонули в нарастающем ропоте. Плохо сдерживаемое недовольство, родящееся от страха, готово было перелиться в открытый гнев. Толпе всегда легче, когда есть козел отпущения. Геральт напрягся и согнул в локте правую руку, готовясь в любой момент выхватить меч. Не убить — но припугнуть, заставить отступиться.

— Вы что, с ума сошли?! — завопила Франна. — Окститесь! Почем вы знаете, вдруг у нас там кикимора какая живет и всех убивает? Пусть ведьмак остается и найдет ее.

— Это не может быть кикимора, — раздраженно произнес Геральт. — Во-первых, кикиморы предпочитают влажные места, лучше всего болота… 

— И вот господин учитель, — Франна указала на мужчину в бежевой куртке, — подтвердит, что муж мой от колдовства какого-то помер!

— Это не может быть колдовство. — Геральт потер основанием ладони висок. — И вообще, кикиморы и колдовство… 

Однако его никто не слушал. Внезапно у каждого появилась точка зрения на происходящее, и все принялись говорить разом. Геральт махнул рукой и посмотрел на Лютика.

— Дыши, Геральт, — сказал тот. — Дыши ровно, вот так.

Лютик глубоко вдохнул через нос и даже привстал на цыпочки. Геральт покачал головой.

— Ну, я не знаю… — бормотал себе под нос мужчина в бежевой куртке, которого Франна назвала господином учителем. — В общем, своей смертью они померли. Ничего, никаких повреждений не было. Совпадение, наверное, все-таки.

— А вы, простите, кто? — спросил у него Лютик.

Мужчина посмотрел на него, похлопал глазами с белесыми ресницами и робко улыбнулся. 

— Томас меня зовут, — сказал он. — Я учитель… То есть как бы это я сам себя учителем назвал, но туточки, в Хылкеме, действительно что-то вроде школы держу, деток учу грамоте, счету. Бесплатно, конечно, хотя местные вечно чего-нибудь принесут в благодарность, то картошки, то хлеба свежего… Ну, не суть. — Томас смущенно откашлялся. — Дело в том, что я и по биологии имею кое-какие знания, а лекарь только в Заячьей Горке, нет у нас своего. Потому с покойными-то теми ко мне и обратились, значит. Только… 

— В общем. — Франна встала перед Геральтом, загородив собой Томаса. — Вы останетесь у меня, как я вам и обещала. Богана-то вы нашли, пусть он и мертвый, несчастный мой!

Она несколько раз всхлипнула, вздохнула, потянулась было к покойнику, но потом как будто передумала, вытерла нос рукавом и продолжила:

— А завтра покажете, где это место. Только я так и так уверена, что оно то же самое. 

— Между прочим, — трактирщик повысил голос, чтобы перекричать односельчан, — как я уже говорил, ведьмак платы потребует за свою работу. Ну, если там, в лесу, и впрямь что-то нечисто. Хотя я в этом сомневаюсь.

— И я сомневаюсь, — вставил солтыс.

— Все-таки придется платить, Франна! — Длинноносый громко всхохотнул. — Чем расплатишься?

Его приятели засмеялись дружно, как по команде. Белобородый старик рядышком тихо подхихикивал. Однако Франна не растерялась.

— Найду, чем заплатить! Пусть разберется сначала, что там за нечистая сила.

Как разбираться, Геральт пока представлял плохо. Он не почувствовал в лесу никакой магии и не увидел никаких следов. Сейчас он корил себя за то, что не осмотрел все досконально сразу, но отсутствие видимых повреждений на теле… Конечно, повреждения могли быть и невидимыми или трудно различимыми. Геральт повернул голову к столу. Учитель Томас с задумчивым видом тыкал мертвеца пальцем в щеку. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, он развел руками и поднял плечи. Ответить на это Геральту было нечего. И правда, труп как труп, что тут скажешь.

Прежде всего надо было вернуться на тропу, облазить все вокруг и на этот раз отнестись внимательней. Геральт готов был заняться этим сейчас же, но отделаться от Франны и особенно от Лютика было вряд ли возможно, а брать их с собой ночью в лес он не хотел, мало ли. Ничего, сегодня туда уже никто не сунется, к тому же утро вечера мудренее. Геральт шагнул к столу, и Томас быстро отскочил в сторону.

— Ладно. — Геральт оглянулся на Франну. — Показывайте, где ваш дом. Надо отвезти те… хм, покойного к вам.

Франна, успевшая вступить в горячий спор с солтысом, закивала и снова принялась хлюпать носом. Солтыс кривился и чмокал губами. Никто и не подумал предложить помощь. Конечно, не то чтобы Геральт в ней нуждался.

Пока он, взвалив тело обратно на многострадальную Плотву, прилаживал ремни, Лютик подошел к нему и тихо сказал:

— Нам здесь не рады.

— Мне здесь не рады, — поправил его Геральт. — Твое искусство, кажется, многим пришлось по нраву.

Лютик, как ни странно, пропустил комплимент мимо ушей.

— Думаешь, они тебе заплатят? — спросил он.

— Заплатят, если я пойму, в чем проблема. И устраню ее. Солтыс, может, и не раскошелится, но есть и более заинтересованные лица. 

— Оберешь бедную женщину?

— Я не возьму с нее больше, чем она может дать. Если это только кров и пища, то так тому и быть.

— Ой, осторожно, Геральт. 

Лютик ткнул его кулаком в плечо. Когда-то Геральт едва сдерживал рефлекс отреагировать на эти внезапные тычки и похлопывания настоящим ударом. Он не любил, когда его трогали, но Лютик был необучаем. Сейчас он уже привык.

— В каком смысле?

— Ты опасно близок к тому, чтобы стать благородным рыцарем. С одной стороны, мне это выгодно, потому что баллады про благородных рыцарей всегда в почете. С другой стороны… 

Геральт, застегнув последний ремень, отстранил его жестом и влез в седло.

— С другой стороны, — закончил Лютик, подняв голову, — что же мы тогда будем кушать?

***

Внизу шуршало и похрустывало, цокало и время от времени тихо скрипело. Хотя нет, скрипело не внизу, а вверху, что-то на крыше. Геральт заставлял себя дышать ровно и медленно, вслушивался в каждый шум и шорох, стараясь выплести из звуков одеяло, под которым он сможет наконец уснуть. Настоящего одеяла Франна им не дала. Может, и собиралась, но ее отвлекли соседки, сбежавшиеся сразу, как только Геральт, Лютик, Франна и ее покойный муж добрались до дома, даром что было уже за полночь. Геральт отнес тело в пристроенный сзади сарайчик, где хранились какие-то мотыги, грабли и прочий инструмент, уложил его там на полу, подстелив найденную в старом ящике не слишком чистую ткань, раздел и быстро осмотрел еще раз — нет, он ничего не пропустил, нечего было пропускать, ни единой царапины, ни синячка не осталось на посеревшей коже, — а когда вернулся в дом, плач уже был в разгаре. Бабы, засветив лучину, сидели на лавках у стола и хором причитали, что-то говорили про покойного, проглатывая половину слов, взвывали, вытирали слезы, обнимали Франну, с которой тут же слетела вся ее деловитость. За спинами женщин маячили две детские головы: ушастая короткостриженная и совсем маленькая со спутанными длинными волосами. По-птичьему худые ручки цеплялись за плечи Франны. Зрелище было жуткое. 

Лютик с несвойственной ему растерянностью мялся у порога и вертел в руках свой инструмент. Геральт почел за лучшее вытащить его на улицу, пока он не решил, что было бы уместно спеть. Было бы неуместно. Франна нашла в себе силы выйти за ними и указать им на хлев, где они, устроив лошадей, забрались по приставной лестнице наверх, на сеновал. 

Геральт был недоволен. Он надеялся еще сегодня расспросить Франну о том, что за люди погибли в лесу, когда именно это было, кто их нашел, но увы, задача оказалась невыполнима. Черт знает, сколько в этом совместном плаче было дани традициям, сколько притворства, а сколько настоящей скорби. Почему-то Геральту казалось, что Франна своего мужа не очень любила, но он готов был признать, что понимает в этом не больше, а может, и меньше собственной лошади. Даже если любви не было, была какая-то близость, совместное хозяйство, двое детей. Она боялась за него, рвалась искать его в лесу самостоятельно. Каково это — иметь кого-то, за кого не получается не бояться, и потерять его? Геральт открыл глаза и осторожно покосился влево, не поворачивая головы. Лютик лежал к нему спиной и не спал, это было понятно по его дыханию и напряженной позе. Конечно, Геральт не хотел бы, чтобы с Лютиком что-то случилось, однако это было не то же самое чувство. И не та же ситуация — у них ведь не было и не могло быть двух детей, хотя что-то типа совместного хозяйства… Впрочем, начать следовало с того, что ни один из них не был ни деревенской бабой, ни пьяницей-кметом, так что сравнивать выходило и вовсе бессмысленно. Геральт зажмурился и сжал зубы. Он знал по опыту: если в голову начинают лезть настолько дурацкие мысли, то сна в ближайший час можно не ждать. 

Сено под тонким матрасом зашуршало, доска скрипнула, и Лютик шепотом позвал:

— Геральт?

Геральт не ответил, расслабил лицо, задышал глубже, притворяясь спящим. Впрочем, Лютик на такие мелочи все равно не обращал внимания. 

— Геральт? — повторил он чуть громче. — А они точно спят по ночам? 

Геральт оставался недвижим. Снова послышался шорох сена, глухой стук, вздох.

— Геральт. — Теперь голос звучал ближе — очевидно, Лютик повернулся к нему лицом. — Мне кажется, я их слышу. 

— Они спят, — сказал Геральт, не открывая глаз. И подумал: в отличие от меня. 

— Нет, теперь я точно их слышу. Они забираются сюда. Ты только вслушайся.

— Никто сюда не забирается. 

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь. А потом будет уже поздно. Геральт, — сено опять зашуршало, — а ты можешь лечь со стороны лестницы? У тебя все-таки меч, а у меня только лютня. 

— Лютик, прекращай. 

— Ну пожалуйста, Геральт, — заныл Лютик. — Я буду неделю ухаживать за Плотвой. 

— Чтоб я тебе позволил ухаживать за Плотвой. Тем более целую неделю.

— Хорошо, хорошо, тогда я… Тогда я неделю не буду ухаживать за Плотвой! 

— Лютик. — Геральт наконец открыл глаза и уставился в слишком близкий темный потолок. — Заткнись и спи. 

— Геральт, ну чего ты хочешь? Пожалуйста. Я же знаю, что ты отзывчивый. И добрый. Геральт… 

— Черт. — Геральт потер пальцами виски. — Ты и мертвого допросишься. Ладно, перелезай.

Он позволил Лютику перелезть через себя и сдвинулся левее, когда Лютик был над ним, освобождая место у стены. Лютик неловко завалился на бок, Геральт вытащил из-под него ногу, поправил куртку, которую решил не снимать на ночь, скрестил руки на груди и снова закрыл глаза. Лютик еще немного поворочался, один раз больно ударил его в бедро коленом, но потом затих. Тишина, однако, длилась не более пары минут. 

— Слушай, — сказал Лютик, — Геральт, а нагнись, посмотри, они точно сейчас сюда не взбираются? 

Геральт прижал ладонь к лицу, провел пальцами по закрытым векам от висков к переносице. 

— Лютик, — сказал он. — Гуси не умеют лазить по лестницам.

— Возможно.

— Не возможно, а точно.

— Хорошо, но они летают! С этим ты не будешь спорить, а? Вдруг они сюда взлетят и совьют гнездо в моей лютне? 

— Делать им больше нечего, кроме как лезть в твою лютню. И у них наверняка подрезаны крылья, так что взлететь сюда они не смогут.

— Если они попытаются, я их лютней и тресну, — грозно пообещал Лютик.

— Что-то ты сегодня воюешь. То медведя собираешься лютней треснуть, то гуся.

— Только в порядке самообороны!

Геральт хмыкнул и перевернулся на левый бок, лицом к деревянному ограждению, которое шло по периметру второго этажа, нависающего над хлевом. В промежуток между двух досок он видел серый силуэт тощей немолодой коровы, которая ранее отреагировала на их с Лютиком появление ровно никак, в отличие от переполошившихся кур и гусей. Корова, видимо, дремала стоя, а может, размышляла в ночи о чем-то своем, коровьем. 

— Слушай, — снова заговорил Лютик, — а гусь может стать упырем или, там, призраком, если я его тресну и он помрет? 

Геральт не выдержал и засмеялся, но быстро проглотил смех и даже вытер рот рукой, как будто пытаясь стереть малейшие остатки улыбки.

— Ничего смешного, — сказал Лютик . — Представь, такая зубастая неупокоенная штука, еще и летает. 

— Я же говорю, у них крылья подрезаны. Лютик, не морочь мне голову, спи. 

— Да не могу я спать с тех пор, как эти зубы увидел. Я вообще раньше не знал, что у гусей зубы есть. 

— Серьезно? — удивился Геральт. — Мы с тобой столько ездим по разным деревням — да ты и без меня попутешествовал достаточно и при этом не видел, что у гусей зубы? 

— Я гусям в рот не заглядываю, — обиженно произнес Лютик. — Я вообще в рот никому не заглядываю, это было бы странно. Разве что симпатичным девушкам. Да и им не заглядываю, а другое, если ты понимаешь о чем я. 

— Вот на что я всегда могу рассчитывать, — Геральт опять перевернулся на спину, завел руки назад и положил их под голову, — так это на пошлость с твоей стороны. 

— Я говорю, разумеется, о поцелуях, Геральт, а не о том, что ты подумал, — сообщил Лютик тоном оскорбленной невинности. Но беседовать с ним о поцелуях Геральту тоже не очень хотелось. Чтобы не развивать тему, он, не найдя ничего получше, спросил: 

— Так что ты думаешь об этих смертях? 

На секунду воцарилась тишина, а потом сено зашуршало так, словно в нем решила устроиться на ночлег стая далеко не самых робких мышей — Лютик резко сел, подтянул ноги под себя и развернулся к Геральту, стоя на коленях. 

— Ты правда хочешь знать мое мнение? — спросил он. — Правда? По-настоящему? 

— Ну... да? 

— Ох, Геральт. — Лютик поерзал, устраиваясь удобней. — Как хорошо, что ты спросил. И правильно сделал, что спросил, между прочим. Сейчас я тебе все расскажу. Моя главная версия пока заключается в том, что все-таки именно Франна отравила своего мужа — потому что он отравлял ей жизнь. Она не выдержала пьянства, хамства и разгильдяйства, что можно понять. А потом пыталась отправить хоть кого-нибудь на его поиски, чтобы отвести от себя подозрение. Все пока указывает на нее. Слишком уж она убивается, а вот когда забывает убиваться, то вообще можно подумать, что у нее мужа и не было никогда. 

— Ты сам сказал, — заметил Геральт, — пьянство и разгильдяйство. Он был, похоже, не очень приятный человек. Приличия требуют скорбеть, но я не удивлюсь, если она не чувствует настоящего горя. Может, любви к нему у нее уже не осталось. Если она была. Ведь далеко не все женятся по любви.

— Вот это глубины мысли, Геральт, не ожидал от тебя, — насмешливо произнес Лютик. — По правде сказать, я как поэт осуждаю браки по расчету. Любовь необходима, она основа всему, залог счастья, то единственное, что может удержать на плаву, когда все рухнуло. Поэтому я и не женюсь. Прекрасных женщин на свете множество, и в некоторых я даже был влюблен, но влюбленность и любовь, если задуматься… 

— И я не заметил признаков отравления, — перебил его Геральт. Лютиковы лекции на любовные темы он всегда пресекал почти сразу. 

— А что, не бывает ядов без явных признаков? — спросил Лютик.

— Бывают. 

— Значит, все сходится. 

— А остальные трупы? 

— Тоже наверняка связаны с Франной. Просто мы пока об этом не знаем. Но завтра докопаемся до истины.

Геральт усмехнулся, глядя на торжествующее выражение лица Лютика, явно довольного собой.

— А ничего, что мы ночуем в ее хлеву? — спросил он. 

— Не знаю. А что? — забеспокоился Лютик. — Вроде бы мы не показывали ей, что нам известно?

— Нам пока ничего не… — начал Геральт, но тут Лютик подался ближе, схватил его за руку чуть ниже локтя и прошептал: 

— А вдруг она и нас отравит? 

— Угу, — отозвался Геральт. — Отравит… или, может быть, гуся на нас натравит. 

— Геральт. — Лютик выпустил его руку и сделал большие глаза. — Ты что, пошутил? И даже в рифму?

— Случайно получилось. — Геральт поморщился. — Суть в том, что в ее причастность к смерти мужа я бы еще мог поверить, но три других трупа… 

— Подожди, мне надо это записать. — Лютик завертелся, оглядываясь вокруг себя. — Где мои сумки?

— Там, где мы их оставили. Внизу. Вместе с гусями.

— Ладно, ладно. — Лютик погрозил ему пальцем. — Я и без этого запомню. Если все так любят комические куплеты, почему бы и не сочинить парочку? Как насчет веселой баллады про ведьмака, устроившего охоту на зубастого гуся, который укусил его за задницу, пока он ночевал в чужом хлеву? 

— В такое никто не поверит.

— А в приключения мельничихи на ручье кто-то верит? — фыркнул Лютик. — Главное, чтобы было смешно.

— Ничего в этом смешного не вижу.

— Не будь занудой.

— По-моему, гораздо смешнее было бы написать про барда, который так боялся гусей, что не мог заснуть.

— И?

— Что «и»?

— Ну, не мог он заснуть, и что? — нетерпеливо пояснил Лютик. — В чем шутка?

— Шутка будет, когда гуси за ночь выспятся, а бард — нет, — сказал Геральт. — И утром у них будет гораздо больше сил и энергии на то чтобы догонять, кусать и… 

— Ладно, замолчи. 

Лютик развернулся, вытянул ноги и упал спиной на матрас. Геральт подумал было еще раз заверить его в том, что Франнины гуси не летают и не лазают по лестницам, но быстро отказался от этой мысли. В конце концов, Лютик не был ребенком. Вместо этого он перевернулся на бок и снова закрыл глаза.

— Что мы будем делать завтра? — спросил Лютик через минуту.

— Пойдем в лес, — ответил Геральт. — Еще раз все осмотрим. Убедимся, что другие люди тоже погибли именно там. Выясним, что это были за люди. После будет видно.

— А если окажется, что это и правда какие-то человеческие разборки?

— Тогда передадим это дело солтысу и поедем дальше. Человеческие разборки меня не интересуют.

Геральт твердо вознамерился больше не отвечать, если Лютик попытается продолжить разговор, но Лютик молчал, и через несколько минут он наконец уснул под скрип старых досок и тихое ворчание птицы.


	3. Глава 3

Когда Геральт открыл глаза, было уже слишком светло. Он собирался встать с рассветом, чтобы приступить к делу пораньше, однако сон оказался сильнее. Никакие звуки проснувшейся деревни его не разбудили, несмотря на то, что двери в хлев стояли нараспашку, заливая земляной пол ярким светом — день выдался солнечный. Впрочем, Геральт доверял своему чутью, и раз оно не заставило его проснуться, значит в этом не было необходимости. Он сел, расправил плечи, покрутил головой, разминая мышцы шеи и посмотрел на Лютика, который все еще спал, отвернувшись к стене и смешно поджав ноги почти к самому животу. По воротнику камзола, которым он накрылся вместо одеяла, неторопливо полз муравей. Геральт смахнул его и случайно задел волосы, Лютик шевельнул рукой, однако не проснулся. По кратком размышлении Геральт решил, что будить его не станет, чтобы не слушать нытье о том, как он не выспался и как гуси всю ночь щелкали зубами у него над ухом. Хотя угроза гусиной атаки была, похоже, недостаточно сильной, чтобы помешать ему уснуть. 

Геральт натянул сапоги, взял меч и спустился вниз по приставной лестнице, хотя мог бы и просто спрыгнуть, потому что помещение было небольшим. Куры, клевавшие зерно в углу возле входа, с тревожным кудахтаньем прыснули на улицу. Ромашка, увидев Геральта, замотала головой и зафыркала, Плотва лишь слегка качнулась. Лошадей пришлось оставить с той стороны, где на втором этаже спали и они с Лютиком, потому что с другой стороны место занимала корова. Подойдя к Плотве, Геральт оглянулся. Корова смотрела на него мутным остекленевшим взглядом, от которого ему стало не по себе. Должно быть, Франна рано утром уже заходила, чтобы ее подоить и чтобы задать корма птице. Интересно, давно ли?

— Так себе соседка, да? — спросил он у Плотвы, гладя ее по холке. 

Он имел в виду корову, но ему в плечо тут же ткнулась Ромашка, напоминая, что есть соседки и поближе. Геральт неодобрительно хмыкнул. Он предпочитал флегматичных лошадей.

— С Лютиком будешь заигрывать, — сказал он. — Как проснется. 

Ромашка пыхнула и потрясла гривой. Плотва обреченно наклонилась к бадье с водой. Если придется задержаться и на следующий день, надо будет попозже наносить еще, хотя Геральт все-таки надеялся, что у него получится разобраться во всем быстро.

Куры отошли от шока и начали возвращаться к кормушке. Одна осмелела настолько, что подобралась опасно близко к правой ноге Геральта. На некотором отдалении за ней следовал довольно потрепанный петух, который тем не менее грозно раздувал грудь и тряс серьгами. 

— Присматривай за Лютиком, ладно? — сказал Геральт Плотве, указывая головой наверх. — Ты же знаешь, он способен на… на подвиги в неудачный момент. — Ромашка снова полезла ластиться, и, увернувшись от нее, он добавил: — И за этой тоже. А я скоро вернусь.

Курица наконец попыталась клюнуть сапог, который по какой-то причине казался ей привлекательным, и Геральту пришлось на нее таки топнуть. Она в ответ возмущенно закудахтала, петух встрепенулся, перья на его лысоватой шее встали торчком, словно роскошный воротник. Многие вельможи бы обзавидовались. Геральт осторожно обошел обоих и ступил на улицу.

Хлев стоял почти вплотную к дому, и обе постройки окружал старый иссохший забор, в некоторых местах косой, в некоторых — дырявый. Перелезть через такой ничего не стоило. Геральт покачал ногой запертые ворота, которые скрипуче простонали в ответ. Кое-где на деревяшке еще оставались хлопья зеленой краски. Сам двор был не то чтобы неухоженный, но просто голый, вытоптанный, только в углу у забора рос чахлый куст чубушника в окружении сорной травы. Геральт потрогал пыльный листочек, выглянул на дорогу, где никого не было, и направился к дому.

Постучав, он сразу вошел — дверь оказалась незаперта. Франна, стоящая у печи, повернулась к нему с горшком в руках. Дети, которые сидели на лавке за столом у окна, подняли головы от мисок и тоже уставились на него. Девочка, впрочем, тут же пригнулась и спряталась за большим кувшином. Вчерашних баб, слава богам, видно не было. 

— Доброе утро, — нарушил молчание Геральт. — Я зашел сказать, что собираюсь… 

— Ой! 

Франна ожила, метнулась к столу и поставила горшок, для чего ей пришлось отодвинуть кувшин, за которым скрывалась ее дочь. Девочка немедленно нырнула под стол, хотя тот не спасал ее от взгляда Геральта — как, впрочем, и кувшин. 

— Садитесь, садитесь! — говорила Франна, нервно трогая то одну, то другую посудину. — У нас каша наварена, яйца свежие, покушаете хоть нормально.

Геральт поколебался, но потом снял перевязь с мечом, оставил у порога, стараясь не особо привлекать к этому внимание детей, хотя те пялились во все глаза. Франна похлопала по табуретке, и Геральт сел, кивнув бледному мальчишке, нос которого при ближайшем рассмотрении оказался усыпан веснушками, и надеясь, что выглядит с утра не слишком помятым и небритым. Мальчишка испуганно, но решительно кивнул в ответ.

Положив руки на стол, Геральт осмотрелся. Лавок было две, они располагались углом вдоль стен, но на одной сидели дети, а другая была завалена хламом: котелками, кастрюлями, тряпками, веревками, дощечками, банками и набитыми мешочками разных цветов и размеров, в которых, видимо, было еще больше барахла. Сбоку торчала самодельная удочка с порванной леской, венчала гору вещей корзина, полная яблок. На стене над столом висел белый, расшитый гигантскими красными и желтыми цветами кусок ткани — то ли украшение, то ли полотенце. Наверное, работа дочки. Девочка тем временем вылезла из-под стола и теперь пряталась от Геральта за собственной рукой, изредка поглядывая между пальцев. Одеты оба ребенка были неказисто, в старое и штопанное, однако чистое, да и выглядели аккуратно — умытыми и причесанными. У девочки было живое, ни на секунду не замирающее лицо с широкими скулами, как у Франны, мальчик, кажется, больше походил на отца. Геральту было неловко разглядывать их слишком откровенно.

— Вот. 

Франна поставила перед Геральтом миску и от души плюхнула туда пшенной каши из горшка, а потом вручила ему деревянную ложку. Геральт взял, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Никогда он не представлял себя завтракающим в компании женщины и двух детей. Разве что в самом глубоком детстве, которого не помнил.

— А где же ваш друг? — спросила Франна.

— Спит. — Геральт воткнул ложку в густую кашу. — Не стоит его будить.

— Конечно, не стоит, — согласилась Франна. — Пускай его спит. Воздух у нас тут хороший, спится за милую душу. А вы ешьте, чего уставились.

Последнее было обращено к детям, которые сразу же похватались за ложки, но смотреть все равно продолжали на Геральта. Франна сунула Геральту мягкую хлебную горбушку.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Мне надо вернуться на то место, — осекся и продолжил тише, — где… случилось то, что случилось вчера.

— Оно понятно, — сказала Франна. — И я с вами пойду.

— Не стоит.

— Как же не стоит. Покажу вам, где те двое лежали, Аса, Имерова дочь, да Рисад этот беспутный, полюбовник ее. Месяц назад мы их и нашли, и я при том была. А до того старик один там еще сгинул, Гефрей. Да и потом, это ж мой муж-то помер, чтоб он сдох, как же теперь мне не идти?

В отличие от Геральта, Франна не старалась говорить потише при детях. Может, и правильно — все равно они понимают не меньше взрослых, — но девочка зашмыгала носом и потянула кулаки к глазам. Франна схватила ее за плечо, тряхнула — и она заревела в голос. Мальчик посмотрел на сестру презрительно. Франна тряхнула сильнее, с каким-то отчаянием, но тут же упала на лавку рядом, порывисто обняла дочь, а затем принялась гладить ее по голове, приговаривая:

— Да ну, не реви. Не реви, зайчик, успокойся. Ничего, проживем как-нибудь, сумеем. И так бы недолго папка твой протянул, куда ему.

— Надо полагать, со здоровьем у него было плохо, — сказал Геральт.

— Конечно, плохо, — согласилась Франна. — Столько водки пить с этими обалдуями, никакого здоровья не хватит.

— Но не похоже, чтобы он пил вчера.

— Вчера, может, и не пил, мы же с ним договорились. Ой, как я на него орала, вы бы слыхали. Да просто достал уже! Две недели назад это было — ну, держался вроде. Он потому-то, наверное, и срезать решил через лес, торопился, боялся, что я опять ругаться буду. Он же только когда выпьет смелый, а когда трезвый, так трус трусом… был.

Франна вздохнула, глядя в пространство за плечом Геральта и продолжая гладить девочку по голове. Та уже успокоилась и полезла пальцами в кашу, на что Франна пока не обратила внимания. Геральт неловко откашлялся и спросил:

— Но вы ведь той тропой не ходите?

— Ну чего ты в еде копаешься? — Франна наконец заметила, чем занимается ее дочь, и шлепнула ее по руке. — И вся извазюкалась уже! Дядя ведьмак над тобой смеяться будет!

Дядя ведьмак, криво улыбаясь, опустил голову и смотрел в стол, пока Франна вытирала дочери лицо и руки подолом собственного платья. 

— А тропа, да, — сказала Франна. — Проклята она. Я уж говорила, сначала Гефрея там нашли. Но никто не удивился, он старый был, ну, с сердцем плохо стало, так подумали. А потом Аса с Рисадом, видать, в Заячью Горку решили сбежать. А может, еще куда подальше, теперь уж не узнаем. Молодые были оба, глупые. Пожениться хотели, а отец Асин, Имер, ни в какую, против я, говорит, и все тут. А то подождали б чутка, ну, привык бы он к мысли-то, да и дал бы согласие, никуда бы не делся. Рисад неплохой парень был, непутевый, конечно, да покуда путевого будешь ждать, старухой станешь. Вот и я… — Франна запнулась, вздохнула и продолжила. — Так значит, Имер, как понял, что Аса исчезла, сразу полдеревни собрал, и помчались мы их искать. И нашли — мертвых на тропе той. 

— И это тоже никого не удивило?

— Да нет, удивило, конечно. Ну, так мы этой тропой и перестали ходить. И жителей Заячьей Горки предупредили.

Все было предельно ясно. Под носом творилась какая-то чертовщина, но вместо того, чтобы попросить о помощи, например, колдунью, люди, как это часто бывает, просто сделали вид, что проблемы не существует. Геральт неодобрительно покачал головой. Дочь Франны уронила на пол ложку, и Франна, беззлобно ругнувшись, полезла за ней под стол, а девочка посмотрела на Геральта с забавным недоумением. Геральт усмехнулся и попробовал кашу. Каша оказалась густая и молочная, без изысков, но все равно очень вкусная.

— И только мой, бедолага, пошел. То ли забыл, то ли и правда испугался меня.

Франна положила ложку на стол, обняла себя обеими руками и опять уставилась вдаль. Геральт на всякий случай переложил ложку ближе к себе, но девочка ей больше не интересовалась: вывалив немного каши на столешницу, она рисовала в ней пальцами улыбающиеся рожицы. Мальчик правой рукой расшатывал один из передних зубов, уже, наверное, готовый выпасть. 

— Может, у вашего мужа были какие-то секреты? — спросил Геральт. — Кто-то мог желать ему смерти?

— Да кто, кто? — Франна всплеснула руками. — Нет, про его секреты я бы прознала, уж будьте уверены. Никаких секретов у него окромя водки не было. Колдовство тут какое-то.

Геральт возражать не стал. Франна повернулась и наконец увидела, чем заняты ее дети.

— Ты зачем зуб дергаешь? — закричала она. — Когда надо будет, сам упадет, не трогай! А ты чего с едой играть вздумала? Совсем мамкин труд не уважаете, неблагодарные вы поросята, глаза б мои не видели… 

Пока Франна ругалась, размахивала руками и вытирала кашу со стола, Геральт продолжал есть, не забывая при этом думать. На самом деле, исключить колдовство или проклятье было нельзя. Тому, что он вчера ничего не почуял, могла быть тысяча объяснений. В то же время, ни одно из известных ему чудовищ, обитающих в здешних краях, не убивало подобным образом, безо всяких следов. С другой стороны, кому могла понадобиться смерть нескольких безобидных крестьян? Если кто-то наложил проклятье случайно, найти концы будет трудно. А если дело не в магии, возможно, придется вскрыть труп, чтобы во всем разобраться. Франне это вряд ли понравится, во всем, что связано со смертью, крестьяне жутко суеверны. Геральт надеялся, что сегодняшний поход в лес что-нибудь прояснит и ему не придется заговаривать с ней на эту тему. Черт, он даже не был уверен, что ему заплатят за работу. Впрочем, готовила Франна действительно вкусно, в трактире за деньги он бы так не поел. Хотя, казалось бы, чего такого особенного можно сделать с кашей.

— Вот что, — сказала наконец Франна. — Сейчас я этих двоих к Весе сведу, соседка моя, тут через два дома живет, а она их потом вместе со своими в школу отправит.

Геральт ни о чем не спрашивал, но Франна, чуть помедлив, гордо сообщила:

— Да, у нас в Хылкеме школа есть! Ну, или что-то навроде. Учитель один только, но всех детей как писать-считать учит, а это полезно нынче. Так вы его вчера видели, в трактире-то был он, когда… 

Ее голос прервался, и Геральту пришлось ответить:

— Да, припоминаю.

— Вот. — Франна с силой растерла ладонями щеки. — А потом мы с вами в лес пойдем. 

— Я тоже в лес пойду, — заявил мальчик, смешно насупив брови и вытянув губы в решительную нить. Все же что-то от Франны было и в его лице — наверное, как раз эта самая решимость.

— Никуда ты не пойдешь, — отрезала Франна. 

— Папка-то мой помер!

— Помер, и что ж теперь? Небось не оживет оттого, что ты учиться не будешь.

Мальчик надулся, а девочка опять полезла кулаком в глаз.

— Каждый день люди помирают, — добавила Франна с чрезмерной, сухой грубостью, наверное, пытаясь не допустить новых слез. — Поплакали, и хватит. После занятий не забудь Ромашку на луг отвести.

Ее сын молча почесал оттопыренное ухо. Геральт недоуменно переспросил: 

— Ромашку?

— Да корову нашу, — пояснила Франна.

Геральт подавил неуместный смешок, предвкушая, как расскажет о совпадении Лютику. Но не сразу, надо будет выбрать подходящий момент. Франна поставила перед ним тарелку с чищенными яйцами — когда только успела? — и он вдруг понял, что в лес ему идти совершенно не хочется. Была какая-то гадость в этом лесу, очень смутная, но гадость, которую он не уловил ведьмачьим чутьем, присутствие которой даже не чувствовал, а предвкушал только благодаря интуиции и опыту. Опыт говорил о том, что гибель четырех человек в одном и том же месте — это уже перебор.

***

Геральт собирался ехать на Плотве и взять Франну в седло, однако Франна резонно заметила, что лучше сразу пойти по тропе, только не со стороны леса, как шли вчера они с Лютиком, а со стороны деревни. Для лошади тропа была слишком узкой, и поэтому они отправились пешком. 

Но сначала Франна отвела детей к соседке Весе, и это заняло больше времени, чем Геральт ожидал. Болезненно тощая Веся при виде него сложила пальцы в знак, якобы отвращающий зло. Геральт на такие вещи уже давно плевал, однако на его защиту даже не встала, а прямо-таки взвилась Франна. Она кричала и осыпала соседку оскорблениями, утверждая, что Геральт спасет всю деревню от неведомого проклятья, причем по ее словам выходило так, будто Геральт специально для этого и приехал в Хылкему. А если кто-то еще в лесу сдохнет? — вопрошала Франна, размахивая руками, словно безумная. А если твои дети туда забредут? Веся в долгу не оставалась: из ее ответной ругани Геральт узнал, что Франна ой как любит преувеличивать, наводить смуту, пророчить и нагнетать. Он не вмешивался, рассудив, что это только затянет спор, хотя в данном случае Франна вполне могла пророчить не зря. Дети, явно привычные к подобным ссорам, мирно слонялись поодаль: девочка рвала травинки и плела из них замысловатые узелки, мальчик подбирал и швырял далеко за крыши домов мелкие серые камни. Но наконец вопли утихли, Франна с Весей как ни в чем не бывало расцеловались, помянули покойного Богана парой не слишком лестных слов («Все одно, не жилец он был, Франка», «Да и то, может, оно и к лучшему, Весечка»), и Франна повела Геральта к началу тропы. 

Им пришлось пройти почти через всю деревню, и Геральт не мог не заметить, что большинство селян, встретившихся им на пути, как и Веся, смотрят на него неодобрительно и даже угрожающе, и это только сильнее укрепило его в мысли о том, что надо разобраться с таинственными смертями быстро. Он понимал, что неприязнь связана не именно с ним, скорее, с ассоциациями, которые он вызывает: если в деревне появился ведьмак, значит, поблизости завелись гули или утопцы, а где тут причина и где следствие, никого особенно не волнует. Конечно, верно и то, что ни Геральт, ни другие ведьмаки не делали ничего, чтобы это изменить. Геральт невесело усмехнулся. Впрочем, паршивое отношение не помешало ему обзавестись кругом людей — и не только людей, — готовых прийти ему на помощь в сложной ситуации. Да и не все случайные знакомые относились к нему плохо. Взять ту же Франну, которая вышагивала чуть впереди него, то и дело оборачиваясь, и рассказывала про своего покойного мужа:

— Нет, нормально мы жили, — говорила она, как будто Геральт утверждал обратное. — Ну, пил, да, а кто не пьет? Вон и милсдарь солтыс из города винишко возят, да не просто, а ящиками. А винишко дрянное, ну, Веська так говорит. А господин Томас настоечки гонят, и никто ничего, а потому что как иначе? 

Франна неловко повернулась и задела потерявший несколько листьев, но все еще пушистый куст калины. Геральт, который старался двигаться тихо, поморщился, но Франна не обратила на это внимания.

— А вообще, хорошо жили. Птицу завели. Корова, та мне от родни досталась, но не померла же, ходили мы за ней. А детки у нас? Небось сытые, обутые, одетые, все, как у людей. А на свадьбу мне Боган какие цветы подарил, вы бы видели! Белые, здоровые такие, целых пять штук. Ох, любил он меня тогда, вот зуб даю. Это потом уж все поменялось.

Геральт перестроил слух, чтобы на передний план вышли звуки окружающего леса, а болтовня Франны осталась на заднем. В принципе, идти с ней было все равно что идти с Лютиком, болтала и шумела она ничуть не меньше. Единственное отличие заключалось в том, что на нее Геральт не мог как следует ругнуться. Впрочем, нет, существовали и другие отличия. Например, Франна была женщиной. И даже вполне симпатичной женщиной, молодой, новоиспеченной вдовой, при этом явно не склонной особенно страдать по мужу. Тут она перед Лютиком имела явное преимущество. Правда, зачем их вообще сравнивать, тем более по такому признаку? Лютик все-таки мужчина. Хотя это совершенно не важно. То есть важно, конечно, но не в данной ситуации. С другой стороны, насколько это вообще важно? В большинстве случаев это не имеет особого значения. В частности для самого Геральта… 

Чтобы оборвать посторонние и при том какие-то глупые мысли, Геральт зажмурился и мотнул головой. В этот же момент Франна завопила, и он, опомнившись, резко выпрыгнул на тропу перед ней, выхватил меч и заозирался. Но вокруг было тихо. Негустой лес просматривался довольно далеко во все стороны, и нигде Геральт не замечал ни малейшего движения. Очень осторожно он скосил взгляд в сторону Франны. Та смотрела на него круглыми глазами. 

— В чем дело? — процедил Геральт сквозь зубы. 

— Да вон, — пролепетала Франна, подняв руку, — дерево там. Поваленное. Стало быть. 

Геральт сдержал ругательство, вышел из боевой стойки и вбросил меч в ножны. Франна хлопнула ресницами, медленно отвела взгляд и несколько уверенней указала рукой вперед.

— Видите, вон. Дерево упало да в другое уперлось. Я так это место и запомнила. Теперь рядышком уж.

Посматривая на него с опаской, Франна заторопилась дальше. Где-то через тридцать шагов Геральт тоже начал узнавать местность, несмотря на то, что был в лесу только ночью. 

— Туточки они лежали. — Франна остановилась и кивнула. — Аса с Рисадом. Под кустом, у самой тропы.

Немного подальше Геральт нашел островок примятой травы. Все сошлось — именно здесь они с Лютиком вчера и обнаружили труп. Он сел на корточки и осмотрелся.

— Что, тут он был, Боган-то мой? — скорбно спросила Франна, нависнув над ним. Он кивнул, не поднимая головы. — Эх, бедолага.

Франна наклонилась и потрогала траву. Геральт напрягся, но ничего не произошло. Лес оставался все таким же не по-осеннему зеленым, светлым — и тихим. Франна вздохнула и выпрямилась, Геральт тоже встал на ноги и, избегая ее печальных взглядов, пошел вперед. 

Отойдя на десяток саженей он вернулся и прошел немного в обратном направлении, изучая лес вокруг. В свете дня в нем не было совсем ничего зловещего: ясени и дубы тянули к солнцу едва тронутые желтизной листья, в глубине, за невзрачными зарослями дикой малины пока еще неуверенно багровел бересклет, в стороне от тропы буйно и беспорядочно разрослись сныть, лопухи и крапива. Ничего подозрительного Геральт не чувствовал, да и медальон вел себя спокойно. Франна с интересом наблюдала за его действиями. 

— Ну что? — спросил она, когда Геральт в очередной раз проходил мимо. 

Геральт, не ответив, сошел с тропы и двинулся в лес. Сразу же путь ему преградил огромный куст крушины, под который пришлось подлезть, согнувшись в три погибели. Одернув куртку, Геральт немного поплутал среди деревьев, потрогал кору на стволах, поворошил ногой крапиву, принюхался, собрал несколько сухих веток, внимательно ощупал каждую и со вздохом уронил их обратно на землю. По правде говоря, он не знал, за что зацепиться. Сдавшись, он вернулся на тропу и еще разок осмотрел то место, где вчера лежал Боган.

— А что вы ищете? — спросила Франна. — Может, я тоже поищу?

— Здесь ничего нет, — сказал Геральт.

— Совсем ничего?

— Совсем ничего. Я не чувствую никакой магии. Да я бы еще вчера ее почувствовал. А монстр оставил бы следы. 

Конечно, следов на земле могло не оставить что-нибудь с крыльями. Но крылатое чудище поломало бы ветви, да и в лес бы оно не сунулось — и грифону, и гарпии, и какой-нибудь виверне гораздо сподручней напасть в открытом поле. К тому же труп бы выглядел, скажем так, немного иначе.

Допустим, следов не оставляют и призраки, однако для призрака странно обитать на заброшенной тропе, обычно они привязаны к месту захоронения или смерти… Стоп, смерти? Франна показала ему, где нашли молодых влюбленных, но был ведь и еще один покойник?

— А до этого старика, Гефрея, если не ошибаюсь, тут никто не умирал? — спросил Геральт. 

— Сколько я на свете живу, никто, — ответила Франна. 

Геральт кивнул. В принципе, концы с концами все равно сходились плохо. Хорошо, Гефрей умер своей смертью на тропе по дороге в деревню, и его дух отчего-то решил задержаться в мире живых. Но привидения, нападая, обретают плоть, их атаки оставляют самые настоящие раны. Хотя надо учитывать, что Боган при виде призрака мог просто испугаться и умереть от разрыва сердца. Аса и Рисад вряд ли были достаточно слабы здоровьем, но их тел Геральт лично не видел, а что в этом понимает сельский учитель? В любом случае, версии получше у него пока не было. 

Геральт снова побрел вдоль тропы, размышляя. Придется вернуться сюда еще раз ночью. Во-первых, Франну в это вмешивать не стоит, а во-вторых, призраки охотнее появляются когда стемнеет. Конечно, вчера они с Лютиком были в лесу после захода солнца, но дух вовсе не обязательно дежурит всю ночь или даже каждый день — это зависит от того, что ему надо.

— Стало быть, милсдарь ведьмак… — начала явно заскучавшая Франна, когда Геральт вновь к ней приблизился. Геральт ее перебил:

— Где точно Гефрея нашли, вы не знаете?

— Ой, да тут где-то. — Франна огляделась. — Когда ребят отыскали, мужики говорили, мол, здесь же и он валялся. Потому ведь и по тропе решили не ходить.

— Родные у него остались?

— Да куда там. Один он жил.

— А кто получил наследство?

— Да какое наследство, — махнула рукой Франна, — у него богатства было всего-то развалюха, два горшка в ней, тулуп да сапоги. Он и за хозяйством не следил уж совсем. Бабы наши некоторые ему помогали, да только он не всякий раз пускал их. Головой на старости лет помутился. А халупа его заброшенная стоит теперь, сходите да посмотрите. А зачем вам?

— Так. Просто надо все учесть, — уклончиво ответил Геральт. Он не хотел рассказывать, пока во всем не удостоверится, и совсем не был уверен, что Франна станет держать язык за зубами.

— Да вы лучше к Имеру загляните, — сказала Франна. — Имер — это Асы отец, той, что померла. 

— Да, пожалуй, — согласился Геральт. — Вы мне покажете, куда идти?

— А то ж, конечно.

— И хату Гефрея?

— Да все покажу, что понадобится. А здесь-то что ж, — Франна обвела рукой вокруг себя и скривила лицо в сочувственной гримасе, — так и не нашли ничего?

— Я еще не закончил, — бросил Геральт и поплелся обратно в лес. Он чувствовал себя и по-дурацки, и попросту неуютно: обычно осмотр места нападения давал ему хоть какие-то улики. Может, нападения и вовсе не было? Но не могли же четыре человека просто так умереть в одном и том же месте? Или могли? Конечно, каких только совпадений не бывает. Одно было ясно — в Хылкеме им с Лютиком придется задержаться еще по крайней мере на день.

***

С Франной Геральт расстался у поворота, над которым свесила ветви кривая береза, растущая за чьим-то забором. В этой части Хылкемы он не бывал, но Франна заверила его, что дом Имера он опознает с легкостью, потому что «дом тот — предпоследний слева, и рядом с ним канава, где вечно вода не просыхает». Сама Франна торопилась стирать белье, пока стояла хорошая погода, задержавшись только, чтобы объяснить еще, где Геральту потом искать «халупу» покойного Гефрея, и добавить, что Имер «вам, если что, подскажет, он страсть какой головастый, вы его спросите тоже, что он насчет смертей этих думает, он наверняка чем-нибудь поможет». Геральт хмыкнул, но смолчал, потому что факт оставался фактом: его собственные методы пока результатов не дали. По крайней мере таких результатов, в которых он мог быть уверен.

Распростившись с Франной, Геральт двинулся по деревенской улочке. Солнце, припекавшее с самого утра, выставило домишки в невыгодном свете, сделало заметной каждую трещинку и щербинку, не говоря уже о пыльных окнах и сломанных заборах. Добравшись до канавы, на дне которой действительно были остатки дождевой воды, Геральт сместился левее и пошел мимо покосившейся в сторону участка ограды, заглядывая внутрь. Этот дом выглядел лучше многих соседних, но если те были явно жилыми, то этот носил признаки запустения, пока неочевидные, однако безошибочные: поросшая сорняками земля, грязные кастрюли, которые явно висели на столбах забора еще до дождя, попадавшие и никем не собранные гнилые плоды под сливой. Геральт уже начал думать, что либо он ошибся, либо Франна не в курсе и Имер куда-то уехал, но потом заметил сидящего на крыльце дома мужика. Мужик держал между колен сапог и, бормоча себе под нос, тыкал в черную кожу гигантской иглой.

— Это вы Имер? — спросил Геральт, остановившись у открытой калитки.

Мужик поднял на него круглое румяное лицо, такое маленькое, что блестящие темные глазки смотрели как будто прямо поверх пепельно-серых усов, переходящих в густую бороду. Несколько секунд он пристально разглядывал Геральта, а потом сунул иглу в сапог, сапог поставил на землю, выпрямился и сдвинул на затылок шапку с коротким козырьком.

— Ну а если я, то что? — строго спросил он.

— Хочу с вами поговорить. — Геральт сделал шаг вперед, но грозный тон Имера заставил его притормозить:

— Это зачем? Ты кто такой?

— Я… — начал Геральт, но Имер тут же его перебил:

— А я знаю, кто ты такой. Ведьмак, вот ты кто, я вашего брата и раньше видал.

Геральт склонил голову в знак согласия и опять двинулся вперед, однако Имер сурово продолжил:

— Так что шел бы ты своей дорогой, ведьмак. Таким, как ты, здесь не рады, с вами рука об руку беда ходит.

Ну, начинается. Геральт даже не вздохнул — и больше не останавливался. 

— Вы Богана знаете? — спросил он, подойдя ближе. — Мужа Франны?

— Знаю, и что с того? — Имер, смешно прищурившись, смотрел на Геральта снизу вверх.

— Еще не слышали, что он умер?

— Да ладно? Это когда же?

— Вчера вечером.

— А не шутишь? — Имер сощурился еще сильнее, отчего его лицо стало похоже на печеное яблоко, смерил Геральта взглядом с головы до ног, а потом наклонился вправо и сплюнул в траву. — Туда ему и дорога. Допился, выходит? Ну, и неудивительно. Я тебе скажу, ведьмак, большой это был любитель за воротник заложить. Только Франку с детьми изводил.

— Его нашли мертвым на заброшенной тропе в лесу, — сухо уточнил Геральт. — На той, по которой можно срезать дорогу до Заячьей Горки.

— Да ну? — Имер изменился в лице, подобрался и снял шапку. — А я так и думал, что в том месте проклятье какое-то наложено.

— Насколько мне известно, раньше там тоже находили покойников, — без обиняков продолжал Геральт. У него не было ни времени, ни желания ходить вокруг да около. — В том числе вашу дочь.

Имер вздохнул, положил шапку на крыльцо позади себя, а потом сдвинулся в сторону и похлопал по ступеньке. Геральт сел, и Имер немедленно схватил его за плечо.

— А я знал! — торжественно объявил он. — Знал, что это неспроста! Аса-то, дочка-то моя, молодая была, здоровая. Конечно, что и говорить, прогневала богов, когда с этим проходимцем от отца родного сбежала, да все ж не могли боги ее так покарать, чтоб до смерти. А тут — и она, и ублюдок этот, Рисад, разом на тот свет.

— Как это случилось? — спросил Геральт.

— Одна у меня была Аса, — продолжал Имер, будто не слыша его. — Женушка моя несчастная скончалась родами, ну, я воспитывал, как мог. Все для нее делал, и украшения покупал, и наряды. Думал, вырастет, отдам за достойного человека. А она вцепилась в этого недоумка! И ведь не знала его толком, запудрил он ей мозги. Я-то, конечно, запретил, благословения не дал, решил, ну, поплачет и отойдет. А она на следующую же ночь — и убежала с ним. Я, дурак старый, не слыхал ничего, спал, как сурок. Утром смотрю, нет ее. Я к этому хрычу, к отцу урода-то этого, что Аску мою… — Имер скривился и махнул рукой. — Да толку, у него сыновей шесть человек да три дочери, ему и дела нет, кто из них где пропадает. А теперь он небось и вовсе рад, что ртов стало меньше кормить. Но я так не оставил, всю деревню поднял, пошли мы искать. Ну и нашли. Только поздно было. 

Имер покачал головой, поцокал языком и тяжко вздохнул.

— Вы видели тру… покойных, — вклинился Геральт. — Есть мысли, от чего они могли умереть? Может, вы заметили что-нибудь странное?

— Вот как раз то и было странно, — Имер поднял указательный палец, — что ничего странного не было. Лежали оба, словно как уснули. Ни царапинки на них, даже одежда не порвана. Ох, не верю я, что они сами. Ведь и до того Гефрея в том же месте нашли, да только про него никто и не задумался, очень уж он старый был, ну, шел в Заячью Горку, прихватило сердце. Но уж как Аска померла, я в этом лесу все облазил, каждый кустик обнюхал, каждое дерево обстучал, разве что землю не рыл. Ничего не нашел.

Тут он умолк, повернулся лицом к Геральту, отклонился чуть назад и снова прищурился.

— А ты с какой целью интересуешься? Ты же ведьмак, значит, по нечисти всякой, по чудищам? Выходит, мою Аску чудо-юдо какое-то пришибло?

— Они погибли ночью? — спросил Геральт, проигнорировав вопрос.

— Ночью или нет, не знаю, — ответил Имер, — а нашли мы их утром, в десятом уж часу. 

— Когда точно это произошло? В какой день?

— Да когда. — Имер почесал в затылке. — Вот месяц назад и произошло, да еще неделя. Как раз к урожаю было дело, работы невпроворот, а она, Аска-то, замуж, говорит, пойду, и не запрещай мне, говорит, все одно по-своему сделаю. Такая она девка была, упорная, с характером. Только добро бы за что-то стоящее впрягалась, а не за поганца этого Рисада. Так, если задуматься, то он во всем и виноват, он ее подбил… 

Геральт, не слушая его бормотание, мысленно прикинул сроки. Даже если допустить, что Имер не совсем точен, полнолуния в тот день и близко не было, а вот новолуние как раз могло быть. Еще один аргумент в пользу возникшей теории. Призраки любят безлунные ночи.

— Кто-то мог желать им зла? — все же спросил он. Имер с негодованием замотал головой.

— Нет! Нет! Любили все ее, Асочку мою! А что до этого недомерка, до Рисада, то я сам же ему зла и желал, но ты ж понимаешь, я бы ему просто морду начистил, а тут какие-то темные дела творятся.

— И в лесу у вас ничего такого не водится? Никаких необычных… животных?

— А что животные? — удивился Имер. — Все, как у всех: птички разные, мышки, заяц иной раз пробежит, олень любопытный сунется. Волки имеются, да к жилью они не подходят. Нет у нас никаких чудищ. — Он с подозрением всмотрелся в лицо Геральта. — Или чего? Или есть? Ты, ведьмак, как думаешь?

— Вы их похоронили? По обрядам, как положено?

— Обижаешь. Чтобы я свою кровиночку да как-то похоронил неправильно? Нет уж, жизнь не прожила, пусть хоть эта постель ей мягкой будет. Все как надо сделал, и на могилку почти каждый день хожу… 

Имер вдруг странным образом закряхтел, шумно втянул воздух, отвернул голову и почесал угол глаза сгибом указательного пальца. Геральт, привыкший созерцать чужое горе и даже приобретший в этом вопросе некоторую чуткость, тактично отвернулся и сделал вид, что чистит куртку. Наконец Имер крякнул, бесцеремонно ткнул Геральта в бок и деловито заявил:

— А вообще, я думаю, колдовство это. Ты как считаешь? Только что это за колдун такой, которому моя Аса помешала?

— У вас в деревне есть колдуны?

— Да какое там. Колдуны в городах, чего им тут-то делать? Только я не совсем дурак, я знаю, что колдунам расстояние не помеха. Посмотрят в свои зеркала волшебные и на кого угодно порчу нашлют. Так я говорю?

— А ваша дочь? Она ничем таким… — Тут Имер посмотрел столь грозно, что Геральт неожиданно для себя стушевался. — Может быть, по незнанию?

— Ой, да по какому незнанию? Одно на уме у ней было, как бы со сволочью этой любовь устроить. Да ты зайди в дом, я тебе комнату ее покажу. Ничего не трогал там. Пошли, пошли.

Имер с заметным усилием поднялся на ноги, подобрал сапог, разогнул спину, уперевшись ладонью в поясницу, и поднялся по ступеням к двери. Геральту ничего не оставалось, кроме как следовать за ним, тем более осмотр жилища одной из жертв мог оказаться полезным.

Обстановка внутри была небогатая. Серая от старости печь занимала почти треть помещения. Горшки и миски на ней стояли беспорядочно и тоже отнюдь не сияли чистотой. Напротив, у окна, был простой деревянный стол, за ним вдоль стены шла длинная лавка, на дальнем конце которой лежала тоненькая подушка. Рядом была прялка, заметив которую, Геральт почувствовал себя неловко и перестал озираться, решив, что пока увидел довольно. Имер не остановился, а сразу толкнул дверь за печью и поманил его пальцем. 

— Когда Аска жива была, — сказал он, — она тут все украшала мне. Цветы с луга приносила, на стол ставила. Бывало, вытащу к обеду чашки-ложки, а она все перекладет, чтоб красиво, мол, и скатерку постелит. Занавески вон висят — она вышила. А я и не снимаю, да и не сниму уж теперь… 

Имер со вздохом исчез в комнате. Геральт поймал закрывающуюся дверь за ручку и шагнул следом.

Комната оказалось совсем малюсенькой. Слева была узкая кровать, справа — сундук, вероятно, с одеждой, и крохотный столик, а рядом с ним табуретка. На столике стояли какие-то коробочки, свечной огарок в оловянном подсвечнике и небольшое прямоугольное зеркало.

— Купил ей у заезжего торговца, — сообщил Имер, проследив за взглядом Геральта. — Так она радовалась, помню. Сидела здесь вечерами, свечу зажжет и расчесывается. А волосы красивущие, совсем как у матери… 

Геральт, стараясь не слушать, обошел комнату, хотя по сути обходить было нечего — не более двух шагов в любую сторону. Имер продолжал говорить, и если насчет чувств Франны к своему мужу Геральт сомневался, то тут все было очевидно. Крестьяне относились к смерти без лишней драмы, не считая, может быть, полуритуальных плачей, подобных тому, что он видел вчера, и все-таки потерять дочь — может, не единственное, но наверняка самое любимое существо на свете… Геральт не способен был даже представить эту боль. Те обряды, через которые ему пришлось пройти, чтобы стать ведьмаком, лишили его этой возможности. И все же порой ему казалось, что он почти понимает. Да, иногда он был очень близко. 

Геральт открыл сундук, втянул носом запах лаванды и осмотрел скудный гардероб покойной Асы, заглянул и под кровать, где обнаружил только мышеловку. Бесполезная трата времени. Это вкупе с непрошеными мыслями о том, каково было бы потерять близкого человека, заставило его почувствовать раздражение.

— Мне надо идти, — бросил он, поднявшись с пола. — Где их могила?

— Их? — возмущенно переспросил Имер. — Скажешь тоже! Аску я с матерью положил, на кладбище нашем в левой стороне, не ошибешься, у меня там самая ухоженная могилка. А мерзавца этого его отец в дальней части похоронил, где новые все могилы, тоже небось не пропустишь, кладбище у нас маленькое. 

— А Гефрей?

— А там же, где и сопляк этот, рядышком почти. Они ж, почитай, друг за другом отошли — Гефрей, а через пару деньков и Аса моя, и подлец ее. Только зачем тебе могилки-то?

Геральт, чтобы не излагать пока еще сырые догадки, ответил полуправдой:

— Если это было колдовство, я могу почувствовать его следы.

— А-а, добро.

Имер закивал и похлопал его по плечу. Геральт молча развернулся к двери. В комнатке ему вдруг стало невыносимо душно.

— А ты мне понравился, ведьмак, — важно заявил Имер, когда они вышли на улицу. — Мало говоришь, но все по делу. Если найдешь, кто мою дочку убил, отблагодарю. Денег у меня немного, но кое-что скопил и за правду не пожалею. Нельзя, чтоб дети раньше родителей умирали.

Наверное, нельзя. Геральт отвернулся. На заборе дома напротив висели двое мальчишек, которые наблюдали за ними во все глаза и не смутились, даже когда Геральт посмотрел прямо на них.

— Я постараюсь, — бросил он через плечо и зашагал к калитке. Мальчишки спохватились, спрыгнули с забора и припустили к дому. Геральт подавил идиотское желание крикнуть что-нибудь им вслед и свернул по направлению к Гефрею.

***

Идущего ему навстречу Лютика Геральт заметил быстрее, чем сам Лютик заметил его. Он шел, озираясь по сторонам, и разве что через заборы не заглядывал. Завидев Геральта, Лютик упер руки в бока и злобно на него уставился — и не двигался с места, пока Геральт сам к нему не подошел. Его выражение лица, по всей видимости, должно было быть устрашающим, но Геральт, напротив, чуть не расхохотался. В голову упорно шли ассоциации со сварливой женой, муж которой вернулся домой далеко за полночь, да еще и со следами помады на воротнике.

— Ты! — возмущенно заявил Лютик и резко ткнул Геральта пальцем в живот. — Ушел и даже не разбудил меня! А я еще думал, что это наше общее дело!

Геральт медленно опустил взгляд, потом поднял и посмотрел Лютику в глаза. Тот упрямо поджал губы, но пальца не убрал.

— Может, ты и с утопцами сражаться будешь? — спросил Геральт.

— Не буду, но я…

— Или с кикиморами?

Геральт подался корпусом вперед — недостаточно, чтобы это выглядело угрожающе, но достаточно, чтобы Лютик понял, что еще немного — и он перейдет некую грань. Геральт сам до конца не был уверен, где именно эта грань пролегала, но она определенно была. Пусть пока они путешествовали вместе, именно Геральт делал грязную работу, и именно Геральт зачастую получал вместо благодарности ругань и проклятия. А для Лютика все это было приключением, как будто бы он сам оказался на месте героев своих баллад. Да, зачастую опасным — но все же приключением.

— Да при чем здесь сражаться! — воскликнул Лютик. — Мечами махать у нас ты мастер, я не спорю. Но зато мне нет равных, когда надо найти подход к кому-нибудь несговорчивому. 

Геральт хмыкнул.

—- Особенно хорошо у тебя получается найти подход к деревенским девкам. И лучше всего это тебе удается на сеновале.

— Не только к девкам, — начал было Лютик, но тут же осекся. — В смысле, не только на сеновале, чего ты про сеновал сразу-то? И не только к деревенским, между прочим… Ладно, — в его голосе зазвучал интерес, — расскажи уже, что ты успел узнать?

Геральт отступил, наконец перестав нависать над ним.

— Франна отвела меня туда, где нашли трупы погибшей пары.

Лютик охнул — не то удивленно, не то возмущенно.

— Ничего себе! — сказал он. — Да поспи я еще пару часов, ты бы швырнул передо мной отрубленную голову чудовища, мол, я уничтожил этого монстра, собирай вещички, выезжаем.

Он качнулся на пятках и с вызовом посмотрел на Геральта. Они стояли посреди улицы почти одни. Лишь какая-то старуха, бредущая мимо с ведром яблок, бросила на них неодобрительный взгляд да что-то беззвучно прошамкала губами. Геральту стало смешно от всей глупости ситуации: они с Лютиком бок о бок ночевали в лесу, голодали, сражались... ну хорошо, Лютик был рядом, пока Геральт сражался с монстрами — а теперь могли поссориться из-за того, что Геральт пошел исследовать место происшествия в одиночку.

— Лютик, — сказал он, — что за ерунду ты несешь? А если бы на деревню напали упыри, мне бы тоже надо было тебя разбудить, чтобы ты ничего интересного не пропустил?

Лютик раздраженно дернул плечом.

— Никто не запрещает тебе спасать деревню от упырей, я не об этом. Просто дрыхнуть на сеновале, или околачиваться в трактире, или еще что, пока ты идешь по следу, мне никакой радости. Так что там в лесу? Ты видел, где они умерли? Далеко от нашего трупа?

— Видел, — сказал Геральт. — Практически на том же самом месте — и Гефрей, кстати, тоже.

— А я знал, — зловеще произнес Лютик. — Прямо сердцем чувствовал — что-то там нечисто.

— Еще неизвестно, — возразил Геральт. — Ничего подозрительного я так и не обнаружил. 

Лютик задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.

— Гефрей — это тот старик, да? — спросил он. — Который был самым первым?

— Да, — ответил Геральт, — он самый.

— И он тоже умер своей смертью? А до него все ходили по этой дороге, и ничего плохого с ними не случалось? Может, он пробудил какое-нибудь древнее зло? Активировал старое проклятье?

Геральт кивнул.

— Возможно, — сказал он. — Во всяком случае, вся эта история может быть действительно завязана на нем. Я собирался проверить его дом, так что пошли.

***

Дом Гефрея находился в той части деревни, которая была ближе к лесу. Франна сообщила Геральту особую примету, позволяющую легко его опознать: знак, отпугивающий беды и несчастья, который выживший из ума старик лично намалевал на стене у входной двери. В действительности загогулина, которую они с Лютиком увидели, беды и несчастья не отпугивала даже теоретически — зато некоторые считали, что она способна сделать своего носителя невидимым для врага, хотя сделать невидимым целый дом вряд ли было возможно, особенно таким образом. Интересно. Но давала ли эта информация хоть что-либо, Геральт пока не знал. 

В любом случае, ошибки произойти не могло, это был тот самый дом. Он покосился на сторону и грустно смотрел проемами давно не мытых окон поверх травы, вымахавшей на полсажени и щекочущей перила крыльца. Мелкие сорняки росли прямо из щелей в его стенах. За месяц дом не мог прийти в такое состояние, очевидно, он был запущен еще до смерти владельца. Дверь была заперта на висячий замок, и только теперь Геральт подумал о том, что им ее никто не откроет. 

Лютик ступил в траву, сорвал темный, почти фиолетовый василек и принялся обрывать ему лепестки, бормоча себе под нос:

— Любит… не любит… плюнет… 

— Надо войти, — сказал Геральт, — но не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то нас заметил.

— Да кто заметит. — Лютик уронил цветок и огляделся. — Время самое рабочее, некому по деревне шляться.

Геральт тоже посмотрел по сторонам. Он действительно никого не видел, но сомнения все равно его одолевали. С другой стороны, если они хотели ночью быть в лесу, ждать до наступления темноты не стоило.

— Ладно, — решил он. — Покарауль, я посмотрю, что там с замком. Если не получится взломать, попробуем окно.

Лютик встал прямо, одернул камзол, засучил рукава, приставил ладонь ко лбу и начал медленно поворачиваться в разные стороны, щурясь и хмуря брови. Геральт хмыкнул и подбородком указал на брошенный василек.

— Так любит или не любит?

— Не знаю. Я ведь не закончил. Но, скорее всего, к черту пошлет.

Конечно, обаяние Лютика действовало далеко не на всех женщин, что бы он сам ни утверждал, но вот его уверенность в этом обаянии всегда была выше любой приличной нормы. Интересно, что именно заставило его усомниться? Впрочем, не настолько интересно. Геральт поднялся на крыльцо и осмотрел замок. Он надеялся, что тот окажется хлипким, под стать самой развалюхе, но замок был добротным, относительно новым и не поддался, когда Геральт попытался применить к нему грубую силу. Геральт оглянулся — Лютик все еще продолжал изображать впередсмотрящего, — а потом достал из-за голенища сапога маленький нож. Обычно нож служил ему для разных бытовых нужд, например, сбора травы или грибов для эликсиров, заточки колышков, чтобы повесить над костром походный чайник, или нарезания колбасы. Потому что, по мнению Лютика, откусывать колбасу прямо от батона было некуртуазно. Геральт ухмыльнулся и принялся ковыряться в замке.

К сожалению, между тренировками с мечом, упражнениями на координацию и медитацией он как-то забыл прокачать навыки взломщика. Замок не сдавался. Геральт, стараясь не напирать, в который уже раз аккуратно повернул нож в скважине.

— Интересно, — пробормотал он себе под нос, — ключи они вместе с этим Гефреем похоронили?

В этот момент запор наконец вылетел. И почти тут же Лютик за его спиной громким шепотом позвал:

— Геральт! Геральт, сюда кто-то идет!

Послышался топот — Лютик взбежал на крыльцо и врезался ему в спину. Геральт успел вытащить замок из проушины и теперь, выронив из рук, едва сумел его поймать. Металлическая подложка отлетела в сторону и со стуком ударилась о стену, дверь приоткрылась, и Геральт, рванув ее на себя, ввалился внутрь дома, таща за собой вцепившегося в его плечи Лютика. Развернувшись, он быстро захлопнул дверь. Лютик наконец отпустил его, и он метнулся вправо, к окну. 

Мимо дома прошли две женщины с корзинками. Корзинки были пусты, а женщины — явно чем-то недовольны. Их лица были напряжены, складки у рта резко очерчены, руки веерами порхали вокруг в экспрессивных жестах. Шли они быстро, и Геральт успел уловить только часть беседы.

— … особенно синюю, — говорила одна, — ну, помнишь, такую светлую, я ее хотела на юбку дочери?

— Очень красивая.

— Очень! Надо было брать вчера, если б я знала! 

— Теперь чего говорить. Нет, коли б я вчера сама была на площади, я бы, конечно, догадалась, что он уедет.

— Уж ты бы догадалась, голубушка, разумеется, так ты хорошо обо всем догадываешься, тебе бы в королевские дознаватели! Жаль только, ты на площадь-то пойти не догадалась!

— Ой, замолчи, пожалуйста, это не я не догадалась, а время было первый час. Эх, надо было вчера брать…

— Повезло, — прошептал Лютик.

— Да уж. — Женщины исчезли из виду, и Геральт повернулся к нему. 

— О чем это они?

— Какая разница? Давай осмотрим все побыстрее и пойдем, пока не появился кто-нибудь более глазастый.

Они отошли от окна. Лачуга оказалась маленькой, но в обстановке не было ничего необычного. Стол с лавками, пыльная печь, плошки и горшки на ней, темные от застарелой грязи, пучки сухой травы по стенам — и вновь те же знаки, что и снаружи, у двери. По лавкам и в углах скопился хлам — утварь, инструмент, непонятного назначения деревяшки и железки, тряпки, веревки и клочки чего-то, похожего то ли на кожу, то ли на заскорузлую ткань. Как будто этот Гефрей тащил в дом все, что плохо лежало. Запах был затхлый и сырой, пожалуй, не противный, но пустой и безжизненный. Задерживаться в доме надолго не хотелось.

Лютик шагнул к печи, встал на цыпочки, с брезгливым выражением лица осмотрел полки и повернулся к Геральту.

— Пойду я лучше в комнате погляжу, — сказал он.

Геральт кивнул, и Лютик распахнул дверь с правой стороны. Дверь мерзко скрипнула, словно чему-то смеющаяся старая ведьма. Геральт с усилием удержал себя от того, чтобы пойти следом. В доме не было ничего, кроме рухляди и грязи. Максимум, что могло грозить Лютику — это испачкать камзол. 

Когда дверь закрылась, он заглянул в печь. Внутри обнаружились только новые горшки — большие, старые, закопченные. Геральт осмотрел каждый, чувствуя, что теряет время. Горшки, конечно, были пусты. Вернув заслонку на место, он пошарился в посуде сверху и на полках, но нашел лишь крошки и заплесневелые остатки еды. Откуда-то выполз жирный таракан, который очень неторопливо потрусил к стене и скрылся в щели. Геральт вздохнул, но все-таки добросовестно перевернул каждую емкость, не зная, впрочем, что пытается найти. Какую-то подсказку, ключ к победе над призраком, а если не выйдет — то хотя бы что-то, что привлечет его внимание, дорогую сердцу, памятную вещицу. Вряд ли даже старый маразматик будет хранить такое в печи. Тем не менее Геральт простучал со всех сторон и печь, и стену рядом с ней, и только после этого переместился к лавкам.

— Геральт! — позвал Лютик из комнаты. — Тут доска гнется, может, там что-то… 

Его слова прервал громкий треск. Геральт швырнул в сторону кусок мешковатой ткани, который только что поднял с лавки, и бросился в комнату. Дверь он рванул с такой силой, что, кажется, слетела верхняя петля. Раздался хруст — похоже, ручка проломила старое дерево. Геральт не стал проверять. Он застыл на пороге, занеся руку за спину, держа пальцы на рукояти меча. Лютик вскинул голову и посмотрел на него с недоумением. Он стоял возле пролома в дощатом полу и на первый взгляд с ним все было в порядке. Геральт кхекнул, опустил руку, вышел из боевой стойки и привалился плечом к косяку, как будто ничего не случилось.

— Что? — спросил он. Наверное, вышло слишком сурово, потому что Лютик сразу ощетинился.

— Я просто хотел проверить, — пробурчал он, указывая подбородком на дыру. — Оно само.

— Неважно, — сказал Геральт. — Сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время сюда сунется кто-то кроме нас. 

Лютик тут же заметно расслабился. 

— Здесь сундук стоял, вон, — сообщил он, махнув головой в сторону грубо сколоченного деревянного сундука, который сейчас был сдвинут к центру комнаты, ближе к узкой кровати на коротких ножках, застеленной некогда белым, а теперь скорее серым покрывалом. — Я его отодвинул, чтобы в углу посмотреть. А тут одна доска не такая, как другие. Видишь?

Лютик показал на пол, и Геральт ступил ближе. Сломанная доска действительно выглядела более новой и светлой, чем соседние. 

— Ну, я встал на нее, — продолжил Лютик, — а она гнется. А потом как треснет!

Геральт присел и потрогал гвозди, которыми была прибита доска. Гвозди, еще не успевшие обрасти грязью, тускло блестели. Геральт посмотрел в пролом, и победное чувство заставило его забыть обо всех проблемах. Он поднял голову и встретил горящий триумфом взгляд Лютика.

— Ага! — воскликнул Лютик, сжимая руку в кулак. — Вот что значит чутье!

И он был прав: под досками в проломе что-то лежало. Геральт выгнул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть получше. Что-то коричневое, прямоугольное — вроде небольшого ящичка.

— Давай доломаем, — предложил он.

Они с Лютиком взялись каждый за одну из частей треснувшей пополам доски и выломали ее из пола. Геральт пошарил рукой внизу и вытащил на свет лакированную деревянную шкатулку. Совсем простая, без какой-либо отделки, она все равно казалась красивой уже за счет того, что была чистой. Лютик протянул было руку, но Геральт прижал шкатулку к себе.

— Мы не знаем, что там, — сказал он. — Лучше вообще отойди подальше.

Лютик посмотрел на него скептически, Геральт ответил бесстрастным взглядом. Он терпеливо ждал, и наконец Лютик, издав тяжкий стон, встал и отступил на полшага назад. Геральт вытащил из-за пояса перчатки, натянул их, подумал, снова достал нож, которым открывал замок, и поддел крышку шкатулки его кончиком. 

Шкатулка оказалась не заперта. Крышка упала назад, и в свете, едва пробивающемся сквозь небольшое окно, засверкали камни и металл. Лютик, незаметно вернувшийся на место, присвистнул. Геральт убрал нож и осторожно поворошил драгоценности пальцами. 

— Не то чтобы несметные богатства, — заметил он. — Много самоцветов, правда, довольно редких. А вот это, — он извлек со дна шкатулки кольцо с крупным сапфиром, — уже неплохо.

Лютик обошел пролом и сел на корточки рядом с ним. Запустив руку в шкатулку, он вытащил небольшой мешочек из коричневой кожи, развязал веревку и высыпал себе на ладонь несколько монет.

— Новиградские кроны, — сказал он и взвесил мешочек на ладони. — Может, около пятисот. 

Продолжив разглядывать камни, они обнаружили еще несколько драгоценных, в том числе рубин, вполне достойный занять центральное место в короне какого-нибудь монарха. 

— Как по-твоему, на сколько все это потянет? — спросил Геральт. Лютик в задумчивости выпятил губы.

— Не драконьи сокровища, конечно, — сказал он, — но дом мог бы и получше себе построить. И молодую любовницу завести. Да и вовсе уехать в город из этой дыры. Откуда у него все это?

— Не знаю. — Геральт покачал головой. — Но это может объяснить, почему он задержался в мире живых.

— Так прикипел к своим богатствам?

— Да кто его знает. Может, просто прикипел, а может, собирался их куда-то определить. Например, пожертвовать на храм, чтобы о его душе на том свете позаботились. — Геральт усмехнулся. — Что ж, нам придется его об этом и спросить.

— Вернемся в лес? То есть, ты думаешь, он стал призраком? 

— Я почти уверен. Все указывает на это.

— А почему тогда мы не видели его вчера?

— Причины могут быть разные. Возможно, он появляется строго в одно и то же время. Возможно, реагирует на какие-то действия или слова. Самое простое объяснение — он не является незнакомым ему людям. Ничего, разберемся, как его выкурить.

Геральт едва удерживался от того, чтобы потереть руки, словно довольный делец, только что провернувший выгодную аферу. Теперь, когда его первая догадка нашла дополнительное подтверждение, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше. 

— Но разве призрак может убить человека, не оставив следов? — с сомнением произнес Лютик. Геральт помрачнел — это было слабое место в его теории.

— Призраки действуют по-разному, — уклончиво ответил он, — и некоторые довольно хитры. К тому же мы лично видели только одного покойника, и не исключено, что призрак просто напугал его до смерти. Про остальных мы знаем лишь с чужих слов.

— А может, нам еще раз расспросить этого учителя? — предложил Лютик. — Ну, того, что якобы осматривал трупы. Кажется, его Томас зовут.

— Да, неплохая идея, — согласился Геральт, и Лютик просиял. — Все равно пообщаться с Гефреем до наступления темноты у нас не выйдет, так что время есть. Еще можем заглянуть на кладбище. Некоторые умершие любят бывать там, где их похоронили.

Говоря это, Геральт сложил все, что они вытащили, обратно в шкатулку, а шкатулку снова спрятал под полом и встал, чтобы закрыть пролом сундуком.

— Мы что, оставим их здесь? — возмутится Лютик. Геральт взглянул на него строго.

— Разумеется, оставим. Мы не воры. Но что гораздо более важно, если действия призрака связаны с этой шкатулочкой — а я почти не сомневаюсь, что это так, — диалог может и не состояться, случись нам взять отсюда хоть одну монетку. Однако…

Задвинув сундук обратно в угол, Геральт огляделся. 

— Что? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Лютик.

— Надо бы найти что-нибудь, что нам поможет его привлечь. Какую-то хорошо ему знакомую вещь. 

Лютик, почесав в затылке, шагнул мимо него к сундуку, открыл его и, поджав губы, уставился внутрь. В сундуке была одежда, и энтузиазма у него она явно не вызывала.

— Конечно, эти вещи ему знакомы лучше, чем многие другие, — сказал Геральт спустя несколько секунд, — но, думаю, мы способны отыскать что-то… поизящней, чем старые панталоны. 

Лютик фыркнул, но сундук закрыл с видимым облегчением. Геральт обошел комнату по часовой стрелке начиная от двери, перевернул табуретку и осмотрел ее снизу, осторожно ощупал кровать и остановился у окна. На узком подоконнике стояла миниатюра в тонкой черной рамке, такая маленькая, что с порога он ее даже не разглядел. Изображена была женщина, бледная, а скорее чем-то напудренная, с темными глазами, большим носом и родинкой на правой щеке. Ее губы изогнулись в снисходительной улыбке, волосы лежали неестественно ровными черными волнами, а о скулы, наверное, можно было порезаться. 

— Ого! — оценил Лютик, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Это кто же у нас?

— Понятия не имею. — Геральт передал ему миниатюру. — Франна сказала мне, что он жил один.

— Роковая возлюбленная? — Лютик поднес изображение ближе к свету. — И правда красотка. Так-так, мне начинает это нравиться.

— Да, похоже, это важный для него портрет. Не такой грязный, как все остальное, рамка новая, и стоит у кровати.

— Безумная любовь и проклятые сокровища, — мечтательно произнес Лютик. — Я уже чувствую, какая прекрасная выйдет баллада.

— Не обольщайся, — предупредил Геральт. — Возможно, женщина тут ни при чем. И вообще, судя по ее возрасту, это скорее дочь, чем возлюбленная.

— Не важно. Можно ведь и приукрасить.

— То есть приврать?

— Ох, Геральт. — Лютик закатил глаза. — Не начинай снова. Если бы все баллады в точности рассказывали о том, что произошло, их бы никто не слушал. И у меня не было бы работы.

— Ладно, ладно, — отмахнулся Геральт. — Тебе виднее.

— Разумеется, виднее. Ну что, пошли?

— Пошли. — Геральт протянул руку, и Лютик после непродолжительной игры в непонимание со вздохом вложил в нее миниатюру. — Сначала наведаемся на кладбище. Потом к учителю. Правда, мы не знаем, где он живет.

Лютик встал прямее, поправил воротник камзола и подмигнул.

— Предоставь это мне.


	4. Глава 4

На маленьком кладбище, устроенном у рощицы на самом краю леса, среди осин и берез, Геральт и Лютик только зря потратили время. Они быстро отыскали все три могилы. Могила Асы и впрямь была вся в цветах, бусах и разноцветных лентах, хотя при ближайшем рассмотрении становилось очевидно, что часть украшений растащили птицы. Впрочем, это не помешало Лютику, стоя над ней, утереть невидимую слезу и черкнуть пару строк на куске пергамента, который он достал из кармана.

— Грустная история. Но образ очень яркий, — извиняющимся тоном сказал он Геральту. — Аляповатая, вульгарная красота маскирует беспросветное горе. Давно я не писал печальных баллад.

Могилы Рисада и Гефрея в дальней части кладбища представляли собой просто холмики земли с табличками на деревянных колышках. Можно было, конечно, предположить, что надгробия просто еще не изготовили, однако Геральт в этом сомневался. Он простоял над могилой Гефрея не меньше пяти минут, но так ничего и не почувствовал. 

— Это даже хорошо, — сказал он Лютику, когда они уже шли назад. — Упрощает нам жизнь. Значит, он появляется только там, где умер, на тропе, и там мы его и выловим.

— Я вот думаю, — протянул Лютик, — если он так мечется из-за своих сокровищ, то с чего вообще убивает людей? Логичней было бы каким-то образом попросить — ну, чего он там хочет.

— Призраки не рассуждают, как люди. К тому же этот еще при жизни выжил из ума. 

— А ты говорил, что он хитрый.

— Я такого не говорил, — раздраженно возразил Геральт. — Я говорил, что некоторые призраки хитрые. Но это не обязательно сочетается с логическим мышлением. 

— И как ты намерен с ним договариваться? Или будешь сразу рубить?

Тон Лютика показался Геральту насмешливым, но огрызнуться из-за одного лишь тона он все-таки счел неуместным и сухо ответил:

— Разберусь по ситуации. Ладно, давай сходим к этому учителю. Ты собирался как-то выяснить, где он живет.

— А может быть, — задумчиво произнес Лютик, будто не слыша его, — ничего конкретного с этими драгоценностями и не связано. Просто Гефрей хотел их продать, а деньги потратить, да не успел. Ну, или боялся, что поймают, они ведь наверняка краденые. И теперь он злится: мол, раз я не пожил на полную катушку, то и никто не должен.

— Может, и так, — легко согласился Геральт. — Пока это только предположения. Если в нем осталось что-то человеческое и если мне удастся с ним пообщаться, мы узнаем больше.

— Вот стань я призраком, я бы и не подумал никому мстить, — заявил Лютик. — Я бы просто наблюдал за людьми, смотрел, как они живут… 

— За девками в бане ты бы наблюдал, — не удержался Геральт.

— Да что ты из меня вечно делаешь какого-то дурачка, которого ничего, кроме девок, не интересует! А меня, между прочим, интересуют обычные человеческие истории. Самые разные, даже совсем простые. Ты и не представляешь, сколько поэзии кроется в тривиальных вещах. А будучи призраком, я располагал бы неограниченным запасом времени и мог бы написать сотню… нет, тысячу баллад! Ведь никуда не надо было бы торопиться… 

— Но как бы ты обнародовал эти баллады? Являлся бы случайным прохожим, чтобы их исполнить?

— Уж я бы нашел… 

— И называли бы тебя «бард с того света», — перебил Геральт. — Или даже лучше — «ужас с лютней». Наконец прославился бы на весь мир.

— Очень смешно, Геральт.

В этот момент дорога, которая вела их вдоль леса, вильнула вправо. За поворотом деревья отступили назад, вставая полукругом по периметру небольшой опушки. На опушке, не совсем по центру, ближе к лесу, рос кряжистый дуб. Выглядел он, словно древний воин, эдакий закаленный в боях, изрезанный шрамами и морщинами старый солдат, который наконец-то получил давно заслуженную передышку, присел отдохнуть у обочины, расправил ветви рук, встряхнул листьями волос — да так и замер, может быть, завороженный птицей, решившей свить гнездо в его кроне. И сидит здесь до сих пор — памятник той эпохи, когда деревья были по-настоящему большими.

Да, дуб был прекрасен, но самым интересным было не это. Возле него на цыпочках, запустив руку в круглое дупло, стоял мальчик. В мешковатых штанах и замызганной серой рубашечке, перехваченной простым веревочным поясом, с темно-русыми волосами, остриженными под горшок и уже немного отросшими, — в общем, обычный деревенский пацаненок, который почему-то оказался довольно далеко от деревни. Должно быть, дети разбредаются по всей округе, лишь бы не заставили работать или учиться. 

Пока они приближались, мальчишка вынул руку из дупла, развернулся в сторону Хылкемы и уже сделал несколько шагов, когда Лютик его окликнул:

— Эй! 

Мальчик застыл, а потом резко оглянулся. На лице его безошибочно читался страх — как у воришки, пойманном на горячем. Лютик быстрым шагом направился к нему, Геральт пошел следом, но медленней, а мальчик слишком уж промешкал, думая, как поступить, и потерял драгоценное время: когда он все-таки решил, что надо убегать, Лютик был уже близко и успел схватить его за рукав.

— Да погоди ты! — воскликнул он. — Я только спросить хочу!

Геральт встал за плечом Лютика, пока что не вмешиваясь. Парнишка перевел взгляд на него, и маленькое бледное лицо аж пошло красными пятнами. Геральт подавил желание скорчить угрожающую гримасу. Мальчик попытался вырвать руку из хватки, но тщетно.

— Меня зовут Лютик, — сообщил Лютик, сжимая ткань покрепче. — Я странствующий поэт и менестрель. Временно странствующий, позволь заметить. Разумеется, я хотел бы однажды завести свой угол, купить дом, осесть, может, даже жениться, хотя… 

Геральт многозначительно кашлянул. Лютик нахмурился, бросил на него быстрый взгляд, а затем снова дернул мальчишку за рукав и продолжил:

— А это мой друг Геральт из Ривии. Он ведьмак. Ты знаешь, кто такие ведьмаки?

Парень с несчастным видом покачал головой.

— Между прочим, очень полезные люди. В некоторых вопросах. Мы с Геральтом — гости в вашей деревне. Ты ведь из Хылкемы?

Мальчишка опять качнул головой, а затем, спохватившись, кивнул.

— Так да или нет?

— Нам нужно найти господина Томаса. — Геральт решил вмешаться, потому что иначе они могли простоять на опушке весь день. — Того, который учитель. Тебе известно, где он живет?

Порывшись в кармане куртки, он извлек на свет блестящую монетку в один орен. Мальчик уставился на нее, сглотнул и, не отводя взгляда, быстро проговорил:

— Как в деревню с этого конца зайдете, так идите прямо до колодца с зеленой крышей, а оттуда налево поверните и потом до конца, в дом его и упретесь. Он у холма прям стоит, дом-то, а заборчик белый, этим летом красили. Так и найдете, милсдарь.

— Вот и спасибо. 

Геральт поддел монетку ногтем, и та взмыла в воздух. Мальчик ловко поймал ее правой рукой, а потом жалобно посмотрел на левую, за которую его все еще держал Лютик. 

— Лютик, — сказал Геральт. — Отпусти парня.

— А, да.

Лютик разжал пальцы, и мальчишка мгновенно бросился наутек. Геральт усмехнулся, глядя ему вслед.

— Что-то твои таланты в общении не впечатляют, — сказал он Лютику. 

— Просто я рассчитывал встретить даму. А с детьми у меня не очень, спорить не буду.

— Ладно. — Развеселившись, Геральт хлопнул его по плечу. — Пошли.

— Погоди-ка.

Лютик развернулся и бодрым шагом направился к дубу. Заглянув в дупло, он на несколько секунд застыл, не шевелясь, а затем произнес странным, изменившимся голосом:

— Геральт… здесь зуб.

— Что?

Геральт подошел к нему и тоже посмотрел в дупло. Оба они примерно с минуту молча взирали на белый, аккуратный — и в самом деле, зуб.

— Молочный, — произнес наконец Геральт. — Слишком маленький для коренного.

— То есть пацан положил в дупло свой зуб? — недоверчиво спросил Лютик.

— Похоже на то.

— Зачем?

— Понятия не имею. Может, какие-то местные обычаи?

— Жутковатые обычаи.

— А может, детская игра. Выдумки, фантазии. Знаешь, дети чего только не изобретут. Небось играют в каких-нибудь колдунов.

— Ну, вообще да. — Лютик отступил от дупла. — Правда, на мой взгляд, это как-то мелковато. Вот я, когда был маленьким, любил играть, словно я король и моя комната — это мое королевство, а все другие комнаты в замке — земли, которые мне надо завоевать. Я запускал туда мышей, как будто они мои шпионы, и из-за угла швырялся в слуг самодельными снарядами из тряпок и чернил.

Лютик с мечтательной улыбкой смотрел вдаль, и Геральта вдруг охватила непонятная тоска.

— Похоже, ты был очень одиноким ребенком, — сказал он.

— Не трави душу, — вздохнул Лютик.

— Я все время забываю, что ты благородного происхождения. 

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, буду считать это за комплимент. Кстати, вполне возможно, что я сейчас самый благородный мужчина во всей Хылкеме. Я даже почти уверен. Это должно мне помочь с местными дамами.

Геральт невольно улыбнулся, покачал головой и зашагал в сторону деревни. Лютик последовал за ним.

— Тебе больше поможет, — сказал ему Геральт, — если ты не станешь признаваться, что боишься гусей.

— Я не боюсь гусей, не преувеличивай, — недовольно ответил Лютик. — Это просто разумная осторожность.

— Хотя, — Геральт пожал плечами, — кто-то может подумать, что это… мило?

Слово некомфортно легло на язык, и он призадумался, говорил ли его вообще когда-либо раньше. Вспомнить не получалось. 

— Ну уж нет, — отрезал Лютик. — Мило — это не мой стиль. И вообще, к чему с дамой обсуждать гусей? С дамой можно говорить о звездах, о цветах, о любви в конце концов… 

— Тебе не кажется, что это как-то… избито?

— Да? — Лютик как будто задумался. — Ну, может быть. Безусловно, есть дамы разные. Кто-то предпочитает поговорить о грядущей войне или о ценах на зерно. Но к разговорам о любви большинство все-таки благосклонны, особенно если они предваряют собственно, хм, любовь. А для прочих разговоров у меня есть ты.

Геральт не нашел достойного ответа и лишь беспомощно хмыкнул. Оставшийся путь до Хылкемы они проделали в полном молчании. 

***

Дом учителя Томаса по сравнению с остальными домами в деревне выглядел очень даже неплохо. Да, не дворец — но синяя краска на створках окон еще не успела облупиться, а во дворе пышно цвели хризантемы. 

Дверь им открыли почти сразу же. Тогда, на площади, Геральт не слишком хорошо разглядел Томаса и теперь воспользовался возможностью его как следует рассмотреть, по привычке пытаясь прочитать на его лице что-то, что навело бы на верный след. Страх, гнев, злость? Но учитель приветливо улыбался, и вид у него был разве что несколько оторопевший — или же такое впечатление создавали высоко посаженные светлые брови дугой.

— Приветствую, милсдарь ведьмак, — произнес он. — Чем обязан вашему визиту? Я надеюсь, больше никаких смертей?

— Нет, — ответил Геральт. — Просто хотели поговорить.

Томас открыл дверь шире и сделал шаг в сторону. Позади него виднелся край стола, за которым в ряд сидели дети, сейчас с любопытством вытягивающие шеи, чтобы рассмотреть, на что именно отвлекся их учитель. Девочке лет десяти, сидевшей правее всех, с ее места было плохо видно, поэтому она активно пихала своего соседа, пытаясь заставить его подвинуться.

— Мы не вовремя? — поинтересовался Геральт. 

— Нет-нет, — торопливо сказал учитель. — Вы проходите, а то что же я гостей на пороге держу. 

Они прошли внутрь, в большую, светлую комнату. Столов оказалось два, и детей за ними сидело человек, наверное, двадцать — Геральт узнал среди них отпрысков Франны. Один из детей, тощий, смуглый и вихрастый пацаненок, скорчил при виде Геральта страшную рожу, остальные же просто начали оживленно перешептываться. 

— Прошу за мной, — произнес учитель и добавил, обращаясь уже к детям: — А вы сидите тихо и не шалите! 

Он провел их в соседнюю комнату — Лютик задержался в дверях, чтобы сгримасничать в ответ так и не переставшему корчить рожи мальчишке. Томас приглашающее махнул рукой в сторону небольшого столика и криво стоящей рядом с ним скамьи, а потом принялся что-то искать в шкафу.

— Надеюсь, вы не обиделись на наших местных? — спросил он, на секунду вынырнув из недр шкафа. — Здесь народ на самом деле неплохой, просто темный, вот и верят, что ведьмаки несчастье приносят. О, нашел! 

На столе перед Геральтом появилась бутылка, доверху наполненная чем-то красноватым.

— Настоечки, милсдарь ведьмак? — Учитель подмигнул и выставил рядом с бутылкой три стопки.

— Не откажемся, — ответил Лютик, не успел Геральт и рта раскрыть. — Клюква или вишня?

— Вишня, господин… — Учитель поднял на него вопросительный взгляд.

— Лютик, — подсказал Лютик.

— Господин Лютик. И вы, милсдарь ведьмак, извольте угоститься.

Настойка однозначно не была лучшей в жизни Геральта — но выбирать не приходилось. Он залпом осушил стопку и со стуком поставил ее обратно на стол. Стук Томас, похоже, воспринял как одобрение, потому что тут же заново ее наполнил. Лютик поднял свою, поднес к губам, но потом вдруг передумал пить и, так и не сделав глотка, спросил:

— А вы здесь, выходит, учителем работаете?

Томас кивнул и застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Да, обучаю потихоньку всему, что в жизни пригодится. Чтению, письму, сложению, географии. Все ребятишки, что в деревне живут, ко мне ходят. Некоторые, правда, частенько отлынивают.

Пожалуй, пора было перейти к делу.

— Тогда, на площади, вы говорили, что осматривали тела умерших ранее, — сказал Геральт.

На лице Томаса возникло смущение, а на щеках проступил чуть заметный румянец.

— Ну... — протянул он. — В силу своих умений, конечно. Пульс, там, пощупал, раны поискал. Я не врач, но отличить сердечный приступ от нападения волков, само собой, смогу.

— И ничего подозрительного? — уточнил Геральт. — Царапины, ожоги, может быть, кожа изменила цвет? Я помню, вы вчера сказали, что все было в порядке, но любая мелочь может оказаться важной.

Лютик, тем временем расправившийся со своей стопкой и так и не дождавшийся добавки, под шумок потянул к себе стопку Геральта. Геральт бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, но тут же снова посмотрел на Томаса. Тот задумчиво пожевал губу, уставился в потолок, будто пытаясь увидеть там события прошлого, затем сказал:

— Вы же понимаете, в деревне сложно остаться без ожогов и царапин. Но ничего странного я не обнаружил, да и кожа была нормального цвета. 

— А вы точно везде проверили? — влез Лютик. — Небольшую ранку от зубов можно легко пропустить.

Томас стушевался.

— Да нет, не везде, — ответил он. — Гефрей-то старый уже был, мы все подумали, что просто время его пришло. А вот когда погибли Аса с Рисадом, стало понятно, что здесь какая-то странность. Были бы это разбойники, на телах остались бы раны, так ведь? Ну и Аса — она девушка была видная, а разбойники обычно лишены всякой совести и чести… понимаете, о чем я, да?

Геральт кивнул.

— Понимаю. А до этого ничего странного не происходило?

Учитель снова посмотрел в потолок, затем отрицательно помотал головой.

— Деревенька у нас спокойная. Разве что подерется кто по пьяной лавочке, так это обычное дело.

— А давно вы здесь живете? — уточнил Геральт.

— Да не то чтобы. В октябре будет год как.

— И что же привело вас сюда? — поинтересовался Лютик. — Вы человек, насколько я понял, образованный, а здешние места не слишком благоволят культурному досугу.

Томас вздохнул, достал третью стопку и налил уже себе.

— Я жил в Новиграде, — сказал он. — Изучал право, собирался жениться, завести семью. Но потом моя невеста… — Он на мгновение замолчал, сглотнул и продолжил: — Она умерла, и вся жизнь как будто стала пустой. Я просто не мог возвращаться в дом, где мы должны были жить вместе. Решил сменить обстановку, бросил учебу, отправился путешествовать, и… боги, как глупо это звучит.

— Вовсе нет, — поспешил заверить его Лютик.

— Я видел столько неграмотных людей, — продолжил Томас, — крестьян, которые хорошо если на пальцах считать умеют. И я подумал, что надо как-то им помочь. Решил начать с малого, хотя бы с одной деревни, а тут как раз этот дом продавался. Хозяева собрались переезжать в город. И вот теперь я здесь, обучаю детей всему, что знаю. Может статься, кто-то из них тоже станет учителем и продолжит мое дело.

— Это весьма благородный поступок, — произнес Лютик. — И вы не должны ни стыдиться его, ни тем более называть глупым.

— Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, — сказал Геральт. Все, что Томас мог сообщить интересного, он уже сообщил — и делать здесь больше было нечего. — К тому же мы прервали ваш урок.

— О. — Лицо учителя расплылось в улыбке. — Да эти сорванцы только рады возможности отлынивать. Может, еще настойки?

— Благодарю, но нет, — ответил Геральт.

— Но вы можете налить нам с собой, — добавил Лютик. — Чтобы в конце этого тяжелого и полного приключений дня мы смогли насладиться великолепным ароматом и богатым букетом вкуса.

Как только они вышли из дома, Геральт сказал:

— Когда ты говорил, что легко находишь язык с людьми, ты имел в виду выклянчивание выпивки? 

Лютик потряс бутылью, которую Томас торжественно ему вручил.

— Для тебя, между прочим, стараюсь! А в целом что думаешь про него?

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Не вижу причин не верить его словам.

— По-моему, он какой-то подозрительный, — заявил Лютик. Геральт с удивлением посмотрел на него.

— Это почему?

— Сбежал в глушь, чтобы учить детей, весь такой благородный… Поверь мне, Геральт — нет занятия неблагодарней, чем вбивать знания в чужие головы. Особенно юные непоседливые головы, которые предпочли бы ловить лягушек и воровать соседские яблоки, а не изучать чистописа… Эй!

Лютика вдруг развернуло боком, и Геральт даже не сразу понял, что случилось. Плохо, никогда нельзя терять бдительность. Он отступил на шаг и осмотрелся. За разговором они успели вернуться к зеленому колодцу, возле которого сейчас стояли пятеро мужчин — теперь Геральт припомнил, что они двигались им с Лютиком навстречу, однако тогда он не обратил на них внимания. А зря, потому что по крайней мере двух он узнал сразу же, как только пригляделся внимательней: это были длинноносый и широкоплечий из той компании, которая насмехалась над Франной вчера в трактире. Возможно, и остальные тоже при этом присутствовали, но тогда Геральту и в голову не пришло запомнить всех. 

— Поаккуратней можно? — огрызнулся Лютик, потирая плечо. Длинноносый скривил рот в мерзкой ухмылке. Его волосы, как и вчера, перетянутые шнурком, при дневном свете выглядели неприятно сальными. Геральт сдвинулся чуть в сторону, чтобы лучше его видеть.

— Гляди-ите-ка, — протянул длинноносый. — Да это же ведьмак Геральт и его дрессированная обезьянка.

По тону, впрочем, было понятно, что узнал он их не сейчас, а раньше, и целенаправленно шел так, чтобы задеть плечом Лютика, который, конечно, казался ему более легкой добычей. Типичный трус.

— Вот почему всегда так? — с тяжким вздохом спросил Лютик. — Почему не странствующий менестрель Лютик и его ручной медведь, например?

Геральт повернул голову к нему и насмешливо вскинул брови.

— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал Лютик, перехватив его взгляд. — Скажем, ручной волк, пойдет?

Они смотрели друг на друга, подчеркнуто игнорируя деревенских, но длинноносый не собирался так просто сдаваться.

— И куда же это вы направляетесь? — издевательским тоном спросил он. — Не хотите ли кружечку с нами испить? После тяжелого трудового дня, а?

— Спасибо, — вежливо ответил Геральт. — Как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Брезгуете, стало быть? — ласково предположил длинноносый. 

— Сожалею, но нам надо идти.

Геральт повернулся в ту сторону, в которую они двигались изначально, и взял Лютика за локоть. Длинноносый не растерялся и выбежал на дорогу перед ними. Его друзья подошли и встали у него за спиной, по двое за каждым плечом. Наверное, они надеялись, что выглядят устрашающе, но решимости был полон разве что заводила, остальные смотрели настороженно, а у того, что стоял левее всех, так и вовсе тряслись колени.

— А вчера-то не брезгали, — сказал длинноносый, скрестив руки на груди. — Вчера-то за милую душу в нашем трактире пиво хлестали да бараньи ребрышки трескали.

— Не было там ребрышек, — пробормотал Лютик.

— А мы вас приветили, — продолжал длинноносый, — двери вам открыли, не прогоняли, все честь по чести, по законам гостеприимства.

— Если это было гостеприимство, — презрительно фыркнул Лютик, — то я король Фольтест.

— А тебе, бренчун, — длинноносый наконец обратил внимание на барда, — вообще жаловаться грех! Мы и вопли твои слушали, и наливали тебе за них, и девки наши с тобой обнимались… 

— Ну вот это уж извините! — возмутился Лютик. — Что девки обнимались, так то их личное дело, с кем обниматься. И ни одной моей баллады вы не слышали, я только то и играл, что вы просили. Пошлые песенки и ничего больше!

Длинноносый перевел свирепый взгляд на Геральта.

— А вы нам чем отплатили? — грозно вопросил он. — Труп прямо на площадь приволокли!

— Это был ваш друг, — сухо напомнил Геральт.

— Да какой он нам друг! За бутылку любого из нас продал бы! Но дело вовсе не в этом, милсдарь ведьмак, а в том, что от вас одна беда, вот в чем дело.

— Это почему же?

— А сами как будто не понимаете?

— Честно признаться, нет.

— Выходит, не понимаете? — Длинноносый зацокал языком. — Притащились, значит, именно в нашу деревню, будто специально… Слушайте, мужики, — он оглянулся на своих приятелей, — а может, он и правда специально? Бесит его небось, когда люди жизни радуются, потому как сам он белоголовый урод и вовсе не человек, а самый настоящий мутант, и никто в его компании радоваться попросту не способен.

— Позвольте, я бы хотел… — начал Лютик, но длинноносый его перебил:

— Детишки наши были счастливы, что городские сласти привезли, бабы тканей присмотрели да побрякушек, чтоб потом себе прикупить, а с утра торговцы, как услыхали, что у нас в Хылкеме нынче ведьмаки обретаются да мертвецы при всем честном народе на площади возлежат, так собрали манатки и укатили, а кто сегодня приехал, тот и задерживаться не стал. Вот и вся ярмарка — за что мы вас, милсдарь ведьмак, должны благодарить.

Чем дальше, тем больше в его словах звучало сладкого яда — и плохо сдерживаемого гнева. Геральт невозмутимо пожал плечами.

— Я действительно сожалею, — сказал он, — однако… 

— Ну, довольно! — рявкнул длинноносый. — Поболтали, и будет. Вывод такой: вали-ка, мутант, из нашей деревни — и попугая своего забирай!

— Вы уж определитесь, — процедил Лютик сквозь зубы, — обезьяна я или попугай, а то я прямо не знаю, то ли выцарапывать вам глаза, то ли выклевывать.

Напоказ Лютик постоянно возмущался, обижался, сердился, негодовал и полыхал праведным гневом, но по-настоящему злым Геральт видел его всего несколько раз в жизни. Сейчас, похоже, наступил один из этих редких моментов.

— Лютик, — сказал он, — молчи.

— Отчего же молчи, — голос длинноносого снова засочился медом. — Пой, птичка, пой, не стесняйся.

Лютик шумно втянул воздух и начал заворачивать рукава камзола, которые для такого обращения были слишком узки. Геральт перехватил руку, яростно пытающуюся раздергать плотную ткань.

— Не надо, — тихо сказал он, а потом уже громче обратится к остальным. — Мы покинем вас завтра. По крайней мере я на это рассчитываю. Мне жаль, что торговцы предпочли уехать, но моя работа еще не закончена.

— Твоя работа? — Длинноносый нахмурился. — Это что за работа такая?

— В вашем лесу… 

— А я знаю, что за работа! Франна-то не промах: муж на тот свет, а она уже двух у себя поселила. Нехилая работенка, прямо скажем, не пыльная.

— А ты что, завидуешь? — насмешливо спросил Лютик. — Впрочем, понимаю. С твоей рожей на тебя никто не позарится.

— Ну все, теперь уж точно с меня хватит. — Длинноносый набычился и топнул ногой. — Давайте-ка, ребятки, закрепим слова делом.

Мужики зашевелились, заворочались, принялись засучивать рукава, поплевывать на ладони и сжимать кулаки. Вперед, впрочем, никто пока не рвался. Геральт бегло оценил обстановку. Длинноносый — явно слабый, но быстрый, безбашенный и решительный в гневе. Его широкоплечий друг — сильный, однако медлительный, неповоротливый, не способный на молниеносные реакции. Остальные — мелкая сошка, слишком мнутся и разбегутся сразу, если вырубить лидеров. Конечно, Геральт не сомневался в том, что сумеет справиться с пятью крестьянами, но важно было никого не покалечить больше действительно необходимого.

Лютик наконец разделался со своим камзолом радикально, попросту сняв его и бросив на землю. Геральт на всякий случай шагнул вперед и загородил их с камзолом собой.

— Геральт, уйди, — угрожающе произнес Лютик и ткнул его кулаком в спину. — Я им наваляю.

— Никто никому не наваляет. Послушайте, — сделал он последнюю попытку успокоить разошедшихся селян, — вы меня не одолеете. Я сильнее каждого из вас и гораздо лучше обучен. Давайте не будем доводить до драки. Я обещаю вам, что завтра мы уедем… постараемся уехать, и предлагаю на этом… 

Длинноносый размахнулся, метя ему в живот. Геральт без труда перехватил его руку и заломил ее, выкручивая его спиной к себе. Длинноносый дико заорал, и одновременно с этим Лютик за спиной Геральта крикнул:

— Справа!

Геральт выпустил длинноносого, резко развернулся и отступил на полшага назад. Широкоплечий, видимо, не рассчитывая на свои собственные силы, двигался на него с ножом. Геральт дал ему еще секунду, чтобы подойти поближе, а потом выбросил вперед ногу и ударил его в запястье носком сапога. Нож полетел куда-то в сторону, широкоплечий проводил его ошеломленным взглядом, прижимая к груди руку, по которой пришелся удар, и Геральт воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы толкнуть его на как раз оклемавшегося длинноносого. Вместе они влетели в своих троих приятелей, которые медлили и держались позади. Образовалась свалка, и Геральт отскочил назад, увлекая за собой Лютика. Все произошло буквально за несколько секунд. 

— Черт! — выругался Геральт. — Ладно. Предлагаю сбежать.

— Что? Ну уж нет!

Лютик сделал попытку ринуться в бой, и Геральт поймал его за воротник.

— Я не хочу устраивать резню, — быстро проговорил он, — но если до этого дойдет, не уверен, что все останутся целы. Нам не стоит ссориться с местными.

— Не мы это начали!

— Лютик, я тебя прошу.

Длинноносый наконец обрел равновесие, сплюнул себе под ноги и свирепо уставился на них. Лютик запыхтел и спросил:

— Но можно я сначала все-таки разок ему вломлю?

Ответить Геральт не успел. Слева донеслось грозное:

— Эй! Это что это тут происходит, а? Что это вы тут, а?

Длинноносый и его приятели повернулись, Геральт только скосил взгляд, не желая упускать их из виду. Бодрой походкой к ним приближался Имер.

— Что творите? — кричал он, размахивая кулаком. Борода смешно тряслась от быстрой ходьбы. — Рихил, супостат, ты что это затеваешь?

— Ты меня спрашиваешь, Имер? — отозвался длинноносый. — Ты этих вон спроси. 

— Этих я уже спрашивал. — Имер поравнялся с Геральтом и Лютиком и теперь стоял рядом, дыша тяжело, часто, но очень воинственно. — И еще спрошу, не сомневайся. А сейчас я спрашиваю тебя.

— Шел бы ты своей дорогой, — проворчал Рихил. — Чего тебе вдруг понадобилось?

Имер сделал шаг вперед и, загородив их собой, упер руки в бока. Он был ниже Геральта на голову, и Геральт почувствовал себя отвратительно неловко. Длинноносый Рихил, впрочем, заметно стушевался и разжал кулаки, хотя по-прежнему сердито смотрел исподлобья. 

— Кто это? — прошептал Лютик. 

— Отец Асы, — тихо ответил Геральт. — Погибшей девушки. Я был у него утром.

— Ведьмак нас на всю округу ославит, — хмуро произнес Рихил. — А тебе, я смотрю, наплевать.

— Это чем это ославит? — насмешливо поинтересовался Имер.

— Да тем, что вчера приволок труп на площадь, и вообще, рыскает тут повсюду, а у нас приезжих торговцев как собак нерезаных… было! Они мало того, что сами сбежали от греха подальше, так еще и всем знакомым своим теперь скажут в Хылкему не соваться…

— А ты помолчи! — перебил его Имер. — Помолчи, говорю! Дочь у меня померла — хочешь, чтоб и твоя сгинула? А? Мелкая-то твоя, Гуля-то, любит, чай, по лугам бегать, цветочки собирать — а ну как в лес забежит по глупости?

Рихил чуть изменился в лице — едва уловимо и всего на секунду, — а потом вновь вперил в них яростный взгляд. Однако при этом молчал. 

— Чудище у нас в лесу какое-то, Рихил. — Имер заговорил вдруг мягче и тише. — Я всех ведь предупреждал. Предупреждал или нет? Вот и милсдарь ведьмак так считает. Правда же?

Имер оглянулся, и Геральт медленно, со значением кивнул.

— Вот и все. — Имер снова повернулся к односельчанам. — Прикончит он чудище, значит, плату получит… 

При этих словах мужики зашептались, и Имер повысил голос:

— Плату получит, говорю, и двинется себе дальше. А к нам ездить купцы небось не перестанут, на следующий год все позабудут ужо, память-то у людей короткая. Вы как словно мертвяков никогда не видали. Да и был я на площади, прямиком оттуда и иду, торгуют там — меньше, чем вчера, но так и завсегда меньше на второй день. А ты, Рихил, дурак, — припечатал Имер, и Рихил, как ни странно, даже не попытался возразить. — Иди домой, Гулю свою обними. А то господин Томас ее грамоте научат, она и уедет в город от тебя, дурака такого, в уни-вер-тет там пойдет, и не увидишь ее больше. 

Рихил переступил с ноги на ногу, повздыхал, глядя все так же недовольно, еще раз сплюнул и шмыгнул носом. Он явно не хотел отступать или уходить, не оставив за собой последнего слова, но, похоже, не знал, что сказать. Его приятели тем более смутились, как один уставившись в землю. Широкоплечий косился вправо — туда, где в траве поблескивал его нож.

— Пошли, — обратился Имер к Геральту с Лютиком, — доведу вас до Франны. Ох, доля моя тяжкая — бок о бок с дураками жить.

— Ты, Имер, не наглей, — наконец нашелся Рихил. — Горе мы твое уважаем, но коли наглеть станешь, так тоже схлопочешь.

— Тоже, как кто? — Имер заговорщически подмигнул Геральту. — А ты, Рихил, не ерепенься, аки петух, а то в петуха и превратишься. Бывали такие случаи, правда, ведьмак? С другой стороны, может, тогда хоть пользу какую станешь приносить. Ладно, пойдемте, пойдемте.

Имер схватил Геральта за левый, а Лютика за правый локоть и потянул их в сторону. Лютик, прежде чем развернуться, подхватил с земли свой камзол, послал Рихилу угрожающий взгляд и провел по горлу ребром ладони. Рихил смолчал, и Лютик, явно довольный собой, с улыбкой похлопал Имера по плечу. 

Геральт неодобрительно покачал головой. Однажды Лютик нарвется — он был в этом уверен. Однажды Лютик в так свойственной ему беспечной манере оскорбит кого-нибудь излишне вспыльчивого и влиятельного, а рядом не окажется ни очередного Имера, ни самого Геральта. И все-таки Геральт не мог нянчиться с ним всю жизнь. Не мог и, разумеется, не хотел. Рано или поздно их пути должны были разойтись — и все же лучше, если это произойдет по их доброй воле, а не под гнетом обстоятельств.

***

— Так что коли бы не я, — торжественно закончил Имер, — отмутузили бы этих двоих как пить дать!

Геральт усмехнулся и глотнул кваса, который, как и все, что выставила на стол Франна, был потрясающе вкусным. Лютик, опустив обратно в миску ложку супа, которую собирался поднести ко рту, произнес:

— Вообще-то Геральт… 

— Да будет заливать-то, Имер! — перебила его Франна. — Спаситель нашелся, тоже мне.

Впрочем, она улыбалась, а до этого слушала, не прерывая, и даже охала в нужных местах.

— Ей-богу! — заверил ее Имер. — Петухи эти с кулаками наголо перли и намерения явно мерзкие имели. Так что вовремя я появился.

— Да вон у милсдаря Геральта меч. — Франна махнула рукой в сторону двери, где Геральт опять оставил перевязь. — Он бы живо их в капусту порубил.

— Какая ты, Франна, кровожадная, — сказал Имер с причудливой смесью ужаса и восторга в голосе. 

— А чего? — Франна невозмутимо пожала плечами. — Сами виноваты. Не лезь на рожон, так и цел будешь.

— Имер нам действительно очень помог, — сказал Геральт. Квас определенно настроил его на благодушный лад.

— Да ну?

— Ей-богу. — Геральт неловко кашлянул. — В смысле, правда.

Он отставил кружку и снова принялся за суп, который почти без мяса ухитрялся быть густым и наваристым. Лютик так и вовсе уплетал уже вторую порцию, не забывая закусывать ароматным хлебом и солеными огурцами, чесноком и перчиками, которые уже почти закончились, несмотря на то, что Франна выставила их чуть ли не целое ведро. Геральту было немного совестно объедать бедную крестьянку, но слишком уж здорово она готовила. 

Франна усадила их обедать сразу, как только они пришли. Имер поначалу отказался, заявив, что у него дома «картоха стынет», но потом выяснилось, что стынет она чисто метафорически, а на деле ее надо еще помыть, почистить и приготовить. У Франны картошка была уже сварена, щедро сдобрена маслом и пересыпана зеленым луком и укропом. Узнав об этом, Имер снял шапку, положил ее на край стола и со вздохом опустился на скрипнувшую под ним лавку, а когда Франна отошла к печи, двумя пальцами поманил севшего напротив Геральта ближе к себе.

— Ты не смотри, ведьмак, что у ней стол ломится, — прошептал он. — Стряпать она мастерица, да вечно ведь всего не хватает. Может, без Богана и полегче будет, небось жрал-то он за двоих, а работал вполсилы. И, чай, сынок подрос, скоро в поле помогать начнет. А это она для гостей расстаралась, наворотила еды, так что вы уж уважьте да похвалить не забудьте.

Геральт кивнул, хотя лучшей похвалой для Франны в итоге, наверное, стал тоскливый взгляд, которым Лютик одарил кастрюлю, прикончив вторую порцию. 

— Так стало быть, — сказал Имер, вытерев усы рукавом, — Гефрей с того света вернулся?

Пока они обедали, Геральт рассказал Имеру и Франне о своих догадках. Это показалось ему справедливым — родственники погибших имели право знать, что происходит.

— Есть вещи, которые на это указывают, — произнес он.

— Ага. — Имер понимающе кивнул. — Вернулся, значит, и людей взялся убивать. Ну а что, мне не удивительно. Всегда он мне точно разбойник какой казался. Шрам у него сверху вниз через все лицо был, прям у носа, едва-едва глаз не задевал. Вот откуда бы у честного человека такому шраму взяться, а?

— Действительно.

Геральт спрятал смешок в кружке с квасом. Лютик нахмурился, сел прямее, набрал воздуха, чтобы заговорить, но потом, видимо, передумал и просто пожал плечами. Имер посмотрел на него, перевел взгляд на Геральта и неловко крякнул.

— Нет, ты не подумай, — сказал он. — У тебя-то ясно чего шрам — ты же ведьмак, по тебе сразу видно. А Гефрей ведьмаком никак не был и солдатом не был или даже стражником каким. Убивец он и был, я так думаю, вот после смерти и проявилось.

— Да какой он был убивец, Имер, что ты такое говоришь, — всплеснула руками Франна. — Ну что убивцам в нашей деревне делать, скажи на милость?

— Разве он не всегда тут жил? — спросил Геральт.

— Нет, не местный он, — ответил Имер, — но жил давно. Вроде как из города приехал, а из какого — ну, все думали, что из Вызимы, но я, честно признаться, от него самого ни разу названия-то не слыхал. У старухи Шары он поселился, работал на нее, она его кормила, а потом померла, так он в ее доме и остался, детей у ней не было. Много лет назад, Франна тогда еще и на свет не родилась.

— Ну уж это ты мне льстишь, — отмахнулась Франна с улыбкой. — Не так я молода. Но в Хылкеме Гефрей давно появился, это правда. Мы своим его считали. Хотя в последнее время он совсем из ума выжил. Всех от своего дома гонял, кто мимо пройдет.

— Что ж, — задумчиво протянул Геральт, — это может кое-что объяснить.

— Что объяснить? — подозрительно спросил Имер.

— Если он был сумасшедшим, то у него, вероятно, и нет особой причины убивать, — пояснил Геральт. — Просто ему это нравится.

— Ага, понимаю, — закивал Имер.

— Что ж это вы, опять туда пойдете? — спросила Франна. — В лес? А если он не явится? Сегодня ж ходили — и не явился. А может, мужиков скликать? Страшно одним-то.

— Зачем мужиков? — Имер выпрямился, поправил воротник рубахи и пригладил бороду. — Я сам с ними пойду, да и хватит.

— Не стоит, — сказал Геральт и, заметив, как Имер нахмурился, добавил: — Я лучше работаю один.

Лютик кашлянул, подчеркнуто глядя в пространство куда-то мимо уха Франны. Геральт покосился на него и повторил:

— Я лучше работаю один. 

Потому что брать Лютика на встречу с призраком ему тоже, положа руку на сердце, не хотелось. Но если Лютика не взять, он может отправиться следом самостоятельно, заблудиться, столкнуться с волками, попасть в какой-нибудь капкан, упасть и сломать ногу — или призрак может найти его раньше, чем Геральт найдет его самого. Но хотя бы деревенские будут сидеть тихо, если убедить их, что так надо.

— Поверьте, — продолжил Геральт, — против нечисти вы мне ничем не поможете. А вот отвлечь как раз способны.

— Понимаю, не дурак. — Имер вздохнул, но потом подмигнул Геральту. — Против нечисти я только один раз дело имел, когда Ферека, кузнечьего подмастерья, из болота вытаскивал. Очень уж он грязен тогда был. — Имер громко захохотал, и Франна неуверенно улыбнулась. — За грибами полез, представляешь, ведьмак, какой-то шутник сказал ему, будто на дне болота такие грибы растут, что съешь их — и перенесешься как словно в страны дивные, где и чудеса всякие увидеть можно, и ужасы ужасные, и даже, прошу прощения, баб голых. Бывают что ли грибы такие, ведьмак?

Геральт усмехнулся и покачал головой.

— Франна, — сказал он. — Большое спасибо вам за обед. 

— Пальчики оближешь! — подхватил Лютик, на которого Геральт очень рассчитывал в плане похвалы. — Гораздо вкуснее, чем в трактире. Вот вам, кстати, идейка — почему бы не открыть свой трактир? Хозяин этого вашего постоялого двора пухнет от важности и позволяет себе работать вполсилы, разбавлять пиво и кормить гостей пресным мясом из-за того, что у него просто нет конкурентов. Вы легко переманите клиентов, стоит только начать.

— Ой, да ладно вам, — хихикнула Франна. — Скажете тоже. Какая из меня трактирщица?

— Возможно, самая красивая и уж точно самая талантливая из всех, что я видел в своей жизни! — Лютик отвесил Франне галантный полупоклон, и та снова захихикала, а потом махнула на него рукой.

— Да куда мне, — сказала она. — С чего начинать-то, даже не понятно.

— А что тут сложного? Помещение, — Лютик обвел взглядом комнату, — уже есть, надо только кое-что переделать, кое-где расширить, достроить… 

— Да были б деньги! Деньги-то где взять?

— Деньги найдутся, — пообещал Лютик. — Главное верить.

Конечно, одной веры было никак недостаточно, и Франна наверняка это понимала. Но зерно Лютик заронил, и по ее взгляду Геральту показалось, что оно уже дало первые ростки. И вот этого, возможно, хватит.

— Мне надо проверить снаряжение, — сказал он, вставая из-за стола. — Как стемнеет, выходим. 

Лютик, рассыпаясь в новых благодарностях, вскочил следом за ним. Остановившись у порога, чтобы взять перевязь и куртку, Геральт услышал, как Имер тихо говорит Франне:

— А что думаешь? Мысль-то неплоха! Капиталец и подсобрать можно. Что-то продать, по мелочи, где-то… 

Геральт толкнул дверь и ступил на крыльцо. Солнце, садящееся за лесом, окрасило в причудливую смесь розового и оранжевого небо, по которому очень медленно плыли в неизвестном направлении синие корабли и кораблики облаков. С другой стороны — Геральт обернулся и задрал голову — небесный свод был уже темного, василькового цвета.

— Красота, — сказал Лютик. Дверь с тихим стуком захлопнулась. — В такие моменты я жалею, что не стал развивать в себе талант художника.

— У тебя и талант художника есть? — Геральт посмотрел на него. Лютик глядел в небо, чуть вскинув подбородок и широко распахнув серо-зеленые глаза.

— Разумеется, есть, — сказал он. — Талантливый человек талантлив во всем. Но над любым талантом надо работать, оттачивать его, полировать, постоянно им заниматься. Я выбрал музыкальную стезю, потому что невозможно успевать везде, но когда вижу что-то особенно прекрасное, естественно, немного жалею. 

— Ну-ну, — хмыкнул Геральт. Лютик взглянул на него с укоризной, а затем вдруг скривил лицо и мотнул головой. Волосы у него в последнее время сильно отросли, и с левой стороны каштановый локон завитком лежал прямо на стоячем воротнике камзола и кончиком, очевидно, щекотал кожу. Надо было заправить его внутрь, и Геральт, не подумав, протянул руку. К счастью, Лютик сообразил быстрее и убрал волосы сам, почесал кожу, а потом недоуменно уставился на Геральта, так и стоящего с протянутой рукой.

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Что? — в тон отозвался Геральт и повел руку выше, поправил собственный воротник. — Я пойду гляну, все ли в порядке, посмотрю, какие взять эликсиры, не надо ли что-то подлатать, обработаю меч. Если у тебя есть дела… 

Не окончив, он спустился по ступенькам и направился к хлеву. Лютик, будто не обратив внимания на его слова, двинулся следом.

— А что, — сказал он, — правда бывают такие грибы?

— Грибы?

— Ну, на дне болота.

— А тебе в жизни что ли голых баб мало? Я думал, у тебя с этим нет проблем.

— Вообще-то из того, что Имер перечислил, меня больше интересуют чудеса, — оскорбленным тоном произнес Лютик.

— А чудес, выходит, недостаточно? 

— Да знаешь, чудесные явления упырей как-то в последнее время перестали впечатлять. — Лютик развел руками. — И даже призраки у нас, помнится, были. 

— Тогда оставайся здесь, — предложил Геральт. — И мне будет спо… И мне не придется тебя спасать, если что.

— Нет-нет, я с тобой, — замотал головой Лютик. — Я должен видеть все своими глазами, чтобы потом описать. Так что там насчет грибов?

— Если они и есть, на дне болота им расти незачем.

Куры и гуси разбежались в стороны из-под их ног, когда они подошли к хлеву. Лютик, опасливо озираясь, ступил ближе к Геральту, задевая его плечом. Однако гуси Лютиком не заинтересовались: двое, оттопырив крылья, погнались то ли друг за другом, то ли за чем-то, мелькнувшим в редкой траве в правой стороне участка, третий, выступая важно и медленно, направился к забору. Лютик, впрочем, так и не отодвинулся, и они зашли в хлев, неловко толкаясь плечами.

Лошади явно обрадовались их появлению. Плотва скромно переступила ногами и покачала головой, а Ромашка деловито зафырчала и затрясла длинной серой гривой. Лютик, уже не обращая внимания на птицу, бросился к ней и принялся обнимать ее, гладить по шее и чесать между ушей. Геральт сдержанно потрепал по холке Плотву.

— Застоялась, девочка? — спросил он. — Ничего, скоро поедем дальше.

— А по-моему, им здесь неплохо, — сказал Лютик. — Возможно, они даже подружились. Тебе не кажется, что они стоят ближе друг к другу?

Геральт невольно покосился на лошадей, но те явно стояли не ближе, чем раньше, и он ничего не ответил. Пробравшись мимо Плотвы к задней стене хлева, он снял с крючьев свои вьюки и вытащил их на свет, а затем, свалив вьюки на землю, достал сундучок со снадобьями и разместился с ним на маленькой лавочке, которой Франна, наверное, пользовалась, когда доила корову. Корова, которую дети привели с луга как раз перед обедом, опять меланхолично дремала в своем стойле, как будто слегка покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Вспомнив, что она тезка Лютиковой лошади, Геральт негромко прыснул. Лютик, к счастью, этого не заметил. Похоже, он всерьез о чем-то задумался — наглаживал свою Ромашку, но смотрел мимо нее, в стену, почти не моргая. Геральт собрался было спросить, в чем дело, но тут Лютик повернул голову к нему, и он, отчего-то вдруг смутившись, резко перевел взгляд вниз, на сундучок.

— Вообще-то, знаешь, — заговорил Лютик, — тот призрак, ну, помнишь, в деревушке под Новиградом… Ты меня слушаешь?

— Если ты собираешься сказать что-то осмысленное, то да, — ответил Геральт, не поднимая головы. 

— Я про ту женщину, которая никак не могла успокоиться из-за каких-то серег, которые получила после ее смерти ее сестра, которая… 

— Я помню, — перебил Геральт. — Серьги подарил жених, убитый разбойниками. Она с горя покончила с собой и в записке написала, чтобы ее в тех серьгах и похоронили, но сестра не пожелала терять такое добро и серьги умыкнула прямо перед похоронами. Можно дивиться, какие глупости иногда волнуют людей.

— Сентиментальная ценность часто бывает намного выше реальной.

— Не думаю, что сестра позарилась на серьги из сентиментальности. 

— Тоже верно.

— К чему ты ее вспомнил?

— Ну, как тебе сказать. — Лютик бросил гладить Ромашку и встал перед Геральтом. — К тому, что призрак той девицы тебя едва не прикончил?

— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Геральт так и не посмотрел на него, перекладывая бутылочки со снадобьями из сундучка в держатели на поясе, при этом совершенно не замечая, что именно берет.

— Это тебе сейчас так кажется, — возразил Лютик. — И потом, ты себя тогда не видел. Как ты валялся там, на земле, у развороченной могилы. И еще дождь, и ты лежишь, и кровь у тебя на лице… Я тогда целую минуту думал, что я тебя… что ты умер, одним словом.

— И, наверное, даже успел начать балладу на мою смерть.

— Тебе бы все шуточки!

Это прозвучало настолько отчаянно, что Геральт наконец поднял голову. Лютик сжал губы в бледную нитку и скрестил руки на груди.

— Мне шуточки? — переспросил Геральт. 

Лютик едва заметно двинул челюстью, но губы не разомкнул и промолчал.

— Ты же знаешь, — сказал, чуть помедлив, Геральт, — меня не так легко убить.

— Да, — согласился Лютик. — Но можно.

— Тогда я просто недооценил опасность. Больше я такой ошибки не совершу.

— И это были его последние слова перед безвременной кончиной, — замогильным голосом проговорил Лютик, воздев очи горе. Наверное, он пытался пошутить, но вышло слишком уж… замогильно. Геральт закрыл сундучок, отложил и его, и пояс, вытащил из ножен меч и покрутил, придирчиво осматривая лезвие.

— Ну, последние так последние, — сказал он. И поймал себя на мысли о том, что хотел сказать другое, но так и не понял, что именно. 

Лютик не ответил. Он постоял еще немного на месте, слегка качаясь с пятки на носок, а потом вернулся к импровизированному стойлу. Прошло несколько минут, однако Геральт все почему-то не решался на него взглянуть. Он неторопливо смазал меч маслом, призванным дополнительно укрепить серебро против духов, и уже думал почистить рукоять, когда Лютик наконец произнес:

— Геральт?

По какой-то причине Геральт не смог ответить сразу. Пришлось переглотнуть, кашлянуть и набрать воздуха. Это заняло некоторое время, и Лютик успел повторить:

— Геральт?

— Что? — на сей раз сумел отозваться Геральт. 

— Так если не на дне болота, то где они растут?

Геральт выпрямился и встретил его взгляд. В серо-зеленых — в сгустившихся сумерках, скорее, серых — глазах снова заплясали веселые искорки, а губы изогнулись в лукавой, немного заносчивой улыбке. Такой Лютик ему нравился гораздо больше. Если вообще можно было сказать, что Лютик ему нравился. Потому что, как ни крути, Лютик все еще оставался назойливым, болтливым, чересчур беспечным, недостаточно серьезным и приставучим, как репей. Но вот прогорклый, царапающий воздух страх в его голосе — «целую минуту думал, что я тебя...» — это было нечто Геральту совсем не знакомое, и оно заставляло его терять связь с реальностью, гнало замкнуться в собственной голове. Он не хотел знакомиться ближе. 

— Растут, как и все грибы, — сказал он. — В лесу, под деревьями. Я так думаю. 

— Логично, — согласился Лютик. — На дне болота их бы кикиморы жрали. Представь себе кикимору, накушавшуюся таких грибочков. Может, она бы и не нападала ни на кого. Смотрела бы себе радужные сны про своих голых сородичей, плавно покачиваясь на волнах. Правда, кикиморы и так все время голые. А может, если кикимор приодеть, у них возникнет цивилизация? Впрочем, наверное, они слишком уж далеки в своей конструкции от человека и других разумных рас. А вот с какими-нибудь утопцами можно было бы и попробовать… 

Геральт поймал себя на том, что довольно глупо улыбается, и заставил лицо принять нейтральное выражение. Лютик продолжал нести какую-то ахинею, на улице медленно темнело, и захотелось вдруг никуда не идти, а забраться на сеновал, лечь и говорить о болотных грибах, цивилизованных утопцах и другой подобной чуши, пока не сморит сон.

***

Когда они выехали за пределы деревни, Лютик снова замолчал и поскучнел. Геральт старался не обращать на это внимания — может, ему хотелось побыть наедине со своими мыслями. В конце концов, он сам не так давно размышлял о том, что устал от Лютиковой болтовни. Но теперь, когда Лютик за последние двадцать минут не сказал ни слова и даже не общался со своей придурковатой кобылой, как имел обыкновение делать, Геральт ощущал смутное беспокойство, похожее на закатившийся в сапог камешек. Он машинально вспоминал, все ли собрал, что помогло бы ему в бою: «ласточка», «лунная пыль», масло — которым он уже воспользовался, но которое никогда не было лишним. Вот о чем нужно было думать, а не о том, что Лютик даже в холод и грозу рассуждал, как прекрасен мир — а теперь, когда погода располагала к прогулкам при луне и любовании звездным небом, молчал. Они достигли знакомого места, спешились и свернули на тропинку. Под ногу попался желудь — Геральт раздраженно пнул его, и тот глухо шмякнулся в траву. 

Лютик, идущий чуть впереди, запнулся о какую-то корягу и чудом не растянулся поперек дороги.

— Твою ж! — выругался он. Геральт нахмурился. Конечно, споткнуться неприятно, но сейчас в голосе Лютика звучало настолько сильное раздражение, словно он как минимум проиграл все свое имущество в гвинт.

— Давно, когда Плотва была еще совсем молодой и пугливой кобылкой, — сказал Геральт первое, что пришло ему в голову, — она тоже споткнулась о корень дерева в лесу. Правда, она не поняла, что именно произошло, поэтому испугалась так сильно, что скинула меня и убежала. Я искал ее, кажется, несколько часов и нашел у придорожного трактира, где она стояла как ни в чем не бывало. 

— К чему ты это? — спросил Лютик уже гораздо более спокойным тоном. Они вновь двинулись вперед. — Боишься, что я сейчас тоже сбегу с испуганным ржанием?

Геральт сдержал смешок.

— Да просто вспомнилось. Так что стряслось? Ты сам на себя не похож. 

Лютик нахмурился, уставился себе под ноги — то ли чтобы не споткнуться снова, то ли чтобы Геральт не смог разглядеть выражения его лица.

— Я знаю, что ты меня не послушаешь… черт, да ты и не обязан слушать, но что, если это не призрак? Ты сам сказал — то, что на трупах не было следов, очень странно. Что если это какая-то неизвестная тварь, которая убьет тебя, не успеешь ты даже достать меч? Что если ее вообще невозможно убить, как ни старайся?

Геральт пожал плечами. 

— Убить возможно любого, — сказал он.

— Вот именно. — Лютик горько усмехнулся. — Любого.

Разговор становился все менее и менее приятным. Геральту не нужно было лишний раз напоминать обо всех рисках его работы — он и без того прекрасно знал, что, как бы хорошо он ни владел мечом, любая стычка даже с обычным утопцем может оказаться фатальной. А упаднические настроения, ахи и вздохи только нервировали его, пусть он и старался не обращать на них внимания. Уж в чем в чем, а в кликушестве Лютик, воспринимавший самые опасные задания как интересное и увлекательное приключение, никогда замечен не был.

— Мы оба знаем, — сказал Геральт, — что никто из ведьмаков не умирает в своей постели.

Лютик не ответил — возможно, потому что эти слова прозвучали резче, чем хотелось бы. Геральт вздохнул и попытался разрядить обстановку.

— Не ты ли не позднее, чем две недели назад, набросился с голыми руками на упыря, порвавшего твою куртку? — поинтересовался он.

Лютик оскорбленно вскинул подбородок.

— Он не просто порвал ее, а выдрал с мясом здоровый кусок! — возмутился он. — А ведь это была моя любимая куртка, с золотыми драконами на пуговицах!

— Если ты будешь защищать меня с таким же рвением, как эту куртку, то я в полной безопасности. 

Ответом ему была тишина — но на губах Лютика мелькнула еле уловимая улыбка, и Геральт счел это достаточным. Дальше они шли молча: под ногами уютно шуршала трава, в лесу было тихо и безветренно, и никакой опасности Геральт не чувствовал. Впереди показался знакомый трухлявый пень, и Геральт произнес:

— Мы почти на месте. Держись ближе ко мне.

Он вытащил из ножен меч и сконцентрировался, пытаясь обнаружить чужое присутствие. Лютик перешел на осторожный, тихий шаг, которому научился за время совместных странствий. Геральт прислушался: снова ни птиц, ни зверей вокруг. Это было неправильно, ненормально — а еще это значило, что они на верном пути. Он сжал в кармане миниатюру, которую они нашли в доме Гефрея, пока еще бесполезную. Нужно подойти немного поближе, и...

— Геральт, — позвал его Лютик.

Геральт обернулся, и тут же на его запястье сомкнулись чужие пальцы. Лютик сжал руку так сильно, что костяшки побелели.

— Давай вернемся, — сказал он, — пожалуйста.

Геральта снова захлестнули отступившие было раздражение и злость. Злость в первую очередь на себя — за то, что, ослепленный бравадой Лютика, он позабыл о том, что его спутник — всего лишь человек, оказавшийся в темном лесу безоружным.

В темном лесу, где притаилась опасность.

— Лютик, — сказал Геральт, — успокойся. 

Лютик замотал головой, схватился другой рукой за его предплечье и умоляюще произнес:

— Нам надо вернуться! Пожалуйста, Геральт, ведь оно убьет тебя, и я просто не переживу…

Геральт высвободил запястье из чужой хватки, положил ладонь Лютику на плечо, дабы встряхнуть и привести в чувство — но тут Лютик поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Он не был похож на просто испуганного человека: зрачки расширились так, что почти закрыли радужку, лицо было белым, как полотно. Губы слегка приоткрылись, как будто Лютик хотел что-то сказать. Он сделал шаг к Геральту, но оступился и начал заваливаться набок. Геральт удержал его, не дав упасть, осторожно опустил на траву, быстро огляделся вокруг. Внутреннее чутье, ранее молчавшее, теперь буквально кричало об опасности. Геральт поднялся на ноги, сложил пальцы в Квен, накрывая куполом щита себя и сидящего на земле Лютика, и покрепче сжал меч.

Оно появилось из ниоткуда — бесформенное, серое, небольшое, но неуловимо опасное. Оно появилось, и Геральт, несмотря на весь свой опыт, его не узнал. Это его встревожило. Он хотел ступить вбок, чтобы рассмотреть угрозу с другой стороны, но тут оно раскрыло пасть — и там, где должны были быть зубы, Геральт увидел только окровавленную, развороченную десну. Монстр прижался к земле, готовясь к прыжку. 

Геральт встал в защитную стойку. Чудовище смотрело на него белыми, как будто затянутыми полупрозрачной пленкой глазами. Оно немного походило на волка — но не было ни волком, ни каким-либо иным известным ему зверем. Тело было покрыто белыми наростами, похожими на шипы, и, присмотревшись, Геральт понял, что это не что иное как кости, там и здесь торчащие наружу, словно плоть и кожа стали им малы. Как будто что-то изуродовало животное, вселилось в него и проросло, как прорастает трава сквозь землю. Это... существо просто не могло быть живым, и тем не менее оно двигалось. И оно пыталось напасть.

Вывернутая под странным углом, как будто сломанная лапа взметнулась вверх. Когтей на ней не было, но лучше бы они были. Вместо них кое-где торчали обломки, а кое-где плоть была вовсе выдрана с мясом. Лапа с силой ударила по щиту — тот пошел рябью, но выдержал. Геральт шагнул в сторону, уперся левой ногой покрепче в землю, готовясь к следующей атаке, которая не заставила себя ждать. Чудовище снова прижалось к земле, но в последний момент сделало несколько быстрых шагов влево и атаковало его сбоку. Геральт одним прыжком отскочил в сторону — подошвы сапог заскользили по траве, но он удержался, — и, когда тварь оказалась рядом с ним, быстрым, резким движением рубанул поперек, целясь в облезший, кровоточащий бок. 

Меч прошел сквозь тело неведомого монстра, как будто сквозь дым.

Геральт тихо выругался. Чудовище, ничуть не смущенное неудачей, снова бросилось к нему, на этот раз целясь в ноги. Пусть у него и не осталось зубов, не следовало себя обманывать: монстр мог быть полон неприятных сюрпризов, начиная от ядовитой слюны и заканчивая способностью издавать жуткую вонь в качестве самозащиты. Геральт ступил вбок, и, уловив момент, когда монстр развернулся к нему, ударил его острием клинка прямо в морду.

Безрезультатно. 

Чтобы победить, нужно было оставаться хладнокровным, но раздражение и ярость постепенно захватывали разум. Что же ты такое, леший тебя побери? Уж явно не призрак старого маразматика, тут он, увы, просчитался. И как тебя все-таки уничтожить? В голове роились обрывки мыслей: оно не оставляет следов, оно привязано к этому месту, его нельзя было почувствовать вплоть до появления. Геральт вновь поднял купол щита, ожидая атаки, но чудовище растворилось в воздухе так же внезапно, как и возникло. Он торопливо оглянулся в ту сторону, где остался Лютик, и похолодел.

Чудовище стояло прямо перед ним, и Лютик, уже поднявшийся на ноги, смотрел на него, как загипнотизированный. 

Геральт бросился к нему, в висках стучало: неужели монстру нужен был Лютик? И этот панический ужас, в который он внезапно впал…

И его страх, что с Геральтом что-то случится.

Геральт оттолкнул его в сторону — Лютик упал на землю, но сейчас было не до этого. Волнение нарастало, но теперь это был радостный азарт охотника, напавшего на след. Тварь разинула окровавленную, беззубую пасть, будто собираясь проглотить его живьем — и в ту же секунду из сложенных в Игни пальцев Геральта вырвался сноп пламени, опалив шерсть, полопавшуюся кожу и открывшееся под ней мясо. Есть! Теперь оно стало материальным, и он мог его ранить. Монстр — нет, демон, конечно, демон, он мог бы догадаться раньше, — завизжал, царапая морду искореженными лапами в попытках сбить огонь. Медлить было нельзя, и Геральт занес меч — а потом со всей силы опустил его вниз.

Голова чудовища покатилась по траве, пачкая ее густой, как патока, кровью. 

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, Геральт заставил себя сперва как следует осмотреть труп. Это было важнее, потому что демон — если его догадка была верна, — мог поддерживать в теле жизнь и без головы. Собственно, это было уже и не тело, а оболочка, нечто вроде одежды, необходимой потусторонней сущности для того, чтобы находиться в мире живых. Только в этом случае что-то пошло не так, возможно, неправильно был выполнен ритуал призыва, и одежда, если можно так выразиться, порвалась, а демон застрял где-то между мирами. Во всяком случае, это было пока наиболее логичное объяснение. 

Геральт пнул голову подальше от тела, а потом внимательно изучил останки. Судя по всему, оболочкой для демона все-таки стал волк, однако узнать его было непросто. Стремясь вырваться на свободу, тварь сотворила со зверем нечто несусветное. Во всяком случае, напасть она больше не пыталась. Изгнать демона обычно нелегко, и Геральт не строил иллюзий, но, кажется, на этот раз ему повезло. Изломанное, будто пожеванное тело монстра безжизненно валялось в траве — уже вовсе не такое страшное, скорее, жалкое и нелепое. Призвавший демона явно потерял контроль над ситуацией. Недоучка или рисковый экспериментатор? Просто какая-то случайность? Впрочем, этот вопрос мог и подождать.

Убедившись в том, что чудовище не встанет, Геральт направился к Лютику, который так и сидел на земле. Расставив ноги в стороны, он смотрел вниз между колен и не двигался, как будто… Нет, он бы не смог сидеть, он бы упал, если бы… Геральт скривился в ответ собственным мыслям и позвал:

— Лютик?

Лютик поднял голову. Несколько безумный взгляд его широко распахнутых глаз на секунду метнулся туда, где лежала мертвая тварь, немного поблуждал вокруг головы Геральта и неуверенно остановился на его лице. 

— Ты в порядке? — Геральт протянул руку. Лютик ему не ответил и не шевельнулся. — Не очень, я вижу. Может, все-таки встанешь?

Лютик с явным трудом разлепил пересохшие губы и сказал:

— Я не мог двигаться.

— Я понял. 

— Это было ужасно.

— Надо думать. 

Геральт пощелкал пальцами перед его лицом, а потом снова выставил руку вперед. На этот раз Лютик вложил в нее свою влажную и холодную ладонь, и Геральт рывком поднял его на ноги. Его глаза — уже чуть менее безумные — оказались вдруг очень близко.

— Я боялся, что она тебя убьет, — прошептал Лютик, не отпуская его руки.

— Ты себя заранее накрутил, если помнишь. Ты начал… — Геральт нахмурился, ловя за хвост мысль, которая промелькнула в его голове, когда чудовище стояло перед Лютиком.

— И я не смог бы ничего поделать. Я никогда себя не чувствовал себя таким трусом.

— Дело не в тебе, — вдруг понял Геральт. — Этот демон, я о нем читал, его свойства…

— Ох, Геральт. 

Лютик всхлипнул, нырнул головой вперед, и Геральт сперва решил, что он собирается его обнять. Объятий Геральт не любил, но, учитывая ситуацию, разумеется, не оттолкнул бы. Об этом он еще успел подумать, прежде чем губы Лютика сухой, обветренной кожей царапнули его собственные, а потом прижались — криво, как-то боком, но неожиданно уверенно. Нос у Лютика был такой же холодный и влажный, как и рука, пальцы которой так и не расцепились, до сих пор удерживая ладонь Геральта мертвой хваткой. А рот был горячий, и язык, ткнувшийся под верхнюю губу был горячий, и что-то еще в голове у Геральта было таким горячим, что начало даже жечь внутреннюю сторону век, которые он зачем-то сомкнул. От Лютика пахло лесом и землей. Немного потом. Немного той адской смесью, которой он пользовался после бритья. От твари, где-то на заднем плане, пахло паленой шерстью и кровью. Все в жизни Геральта в основном пахло паленой шерстью и кровью. Кроме… кроме некоторых вещей.

Когда Геральт задумался о том, чтобы сжать зубы и не позволить ситуации зайти слишком далеко, было уже поздно, хотя он не мог сказать, сколько точно прошло времени. Пожалуй, меньше минуты. Он хотел надеяться, что меньше. Это было первое, о чем он подумал, когда Лютик выпустил его руку, быстро шагнул назад и нервным жестом прижал основание ладони к скуле, странно выворачивая голову вбок.

— Извини, — сказал он. — Я не собирался. Это что-то, я не знаю, я сам не понял. Но я не должен был. Забудь. В смысле, я буду рад, если ты не станешь это вспоминать. «А что вспоминать? Что было-то?» — «Ой, я и не помню, Геральт». Примерно так, да? — Лютик громко рассмеялся. — Ничего не случилось. Совсем ничего. В смысле, конечно, ты победил очередного монстра. Кстати, да. Поздравляю. Блестяще. Как я вижу, это не призрак Гефрея. Но тебя это не остановило. Очередной триумф ве… кх-е.

На этом месте у Лютика закончилось дыхание. Он прокашлялся, крепко зажмурился, вздохнул, но не продолжил говорить, а опустил взгляд и сложил руки за спиной. Геральт немного подождал, а затем тихо произнес:

— Надо взять ее голову и вернуться в Хылкему. Надеюсь, староста нам заплатит. 

Лютик кивнул, по-прежнему глядя в землю. Геральт подождал еще немного, открыл рот, не придумал, что сказать, и закрыл. Развернувшись, он ступил к поверженному монстру, в некотором роде даже надеясь, что он ожил и попытается напасть еще раз. Это было бы так просто и так понятно. Но располовиненное чудовище все-таки не пережило этой ночи. Геральт ухватил голову за куцый обрывок уха. Запахло паленой шерстью и кровью.


	5. Глава 5

Геральт уронил отрубленную голову на землю и наступил на нее сапогом. Под подошвой хлюпнуло, и, покосившись вниз, он тихо вздохнул. Нога угодила прямо в вылезающий из треснувшего черепа пухлый и темно-розовый, словно готовый раскрыться пион, мозг. Геральт не стал ее убирать, лишь постарался перенести вес на другую. Лютик, остановившись за его правым плечом, вне поля зрения, до сих пор дышал мелко и прерывисто. 

Лютик… 

Нет. Все, что связано с Лютиком, позже.

Геральт скрестил на груди руки и оглядел площадь. Было поздно, и немногочисленные торговцы, которые остались в Хылкеме после вчерашнего или приехали сегодня и не испугались, уже свернули импровизированные прилавки. Столы занесли обратно в помещение, даже мусор кто-то успел собрать. Впрочем, у входа в постоялый двор отиралась троица юных бездельников, которые замерли при виде Геральта с головой монстра и пока не решились убежать. Геральт поманил их рукой, готовясь в любой момент сложить пальцы в Аксий. Этого не потребовалось — один из юнцов шагнул в его сторону, но затем опустил взгляд на жуткий трофей, сглотнул, нелепо дернув кадыком, и остановился. Геральт его узнал: это был сын трактирщика, который вчера — нет, уже позавчера — заботился о Плотве и Ромашке.

— Чего надо? — крикнул парень издалека.

— Солтыса позови, — отозвался Геральт. — Знаешь, где он?

— Дома небось, где ему еще быть-то. — Парень повернулся к Геральту боком и сгорбился, явно желая сбежать. 

— Так дуй за ним, — напутствовал Геральт. — И побыстрее, я долго ждать не стану.

Если он хотел получить деньги, то ждать придется столько, сколько придется, так что угроза была пустая, но сын трактирщика едва ли об этом задумался. Он резво припустил через площадь, и Геральт, проводив его взглядом, повернулся к его друзьям. Однако те уже успели исчезнуть, то ли нырнув в узкий проход между забором и соседним домом, то ли зайдя в трактир, и хорошо бы второе. Чем больше народа увидит голову чудовища, которое было повинно в недавних смертях, тем лучше.

И Геральт очень надеялся, что никто не опознает в ней голову обыкновенного серого волка. Тем более что волком несчастное животное около месяца назад быть перестало окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Г-Геральт? — позвал Лютик. 

Геральт обернулся, пожалуй, слишком резко, зато успел увидеть, прежде чем Лютик опустил голову, насколько бледное у него лицо и насколько безумным до сих пор кажется его взгляд. Пришлось приложить усилие, но в конце концов Геральту удалось вспомнить, какой демон известен именно тем, что парализует своих жертв ужасом, а потом просто выпивает их души. Тимора, вот кто это был. И оказаться к ней близко — мало что может быть для человека страшнее. Наверное, только смерть. Но для убийства тиморе был нужен физический контакт, и, к счастью, Геральт успел ей помешать. Если бы Лютик погиб… 

Если бы Лютик погиб, он сейчас стоял бы здесь один. Люди умирают каждый день — так Франна сказала своим детям и была абсолютно права. И Геральт знал, что она права, вот только Лютик уже давно находился в стороне от того, что он понимал под расплывчатым словом «люди». И это было взаимно, потому что там, в лесу, Лютик боялся не столько за себя, сколько за него. Именно страх со стороны Лютика, который для человека, никогда не возражавшего тем, кто называл его осторожным, имея в виду обозвать его трусом, был удивительно бесстрашным, помог Геральту понять, что за монстр им противостоял. Он никогда не сталкивался с тиморой и вообще редко имел дело с демонами, но книги о них штудировал так же усердно, как и о любых других существах. Весемир бы не позволил ему отлынивать, к тому же в этом был его хлеб, его путь, на который он не имел права тянуть тех, кто был рожден для другого.

Геральт не сразу узнал жгучее чувство, которое не испытывал уже много лет. Не зря он вспомнил Весемира — возможно, в последний раз оно настигало его, когда они с Эскелем забрались в алкогольные запасы своего наставника и случайно разбили бутылку вина, которую Весемир получил в подарок от какого-то давно почившего друга и поэтому даже не собирался открывать. Тогда Геральт еще не слышал притчу о старом вине, превратившемся в яд, и ему было ужасно стыдно. Примерно как сейчас.

— Лютик… — начал он, не зная, что собирается сказать.

— Я схожу за Франной и Имером? — перебил Лютик. Сапогом он наступил на круглый камешек и теперь перекатывал его под подошвой, упорно глядя в землю. — Мне кажется, им надо сообщить.

— Да, — согласился Геральт. Он не хотел отпускать Лютика. Демон убрался восвояси, но на вопрос о том, откуда он вообще взялся, ответа у него по-прежнему не было. — Но… 

— Я скоро. 

— Лютик… Ладно. 

Лютик немедленно развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к дороге, отходившей от площади вглубь деревни. Геральт сощурился ему вслед. Он мог бы не спрашивать разрешения. Он никогда не спрашивал разрешения раньше, ни на что. Не спрашивал, когда подсел к нему в корчме, не спрашивал, когда после отправился вместе с ним искать «дьявола», не спрашивал, когда решил, что они будут путешествовать вместе. Не спрашивал, когда поцеловал его час назад в лесу.

Геральт сжал зубы и повернулся обратно к трактиру. Под сапогом опять хлюпнуло и на этот раз еще и хрустнуло. Он заставил тело расслабиться, мысленно приказывая себе держать лицо и не растаптывать трофей хотя бы до прихода солтыса. 

Солтыс не торопился, зато на крыльце трактира уже собралось человек десять. Были там и давешние юнцы, и Рихил со своим широкоплечим приятелем, которые днем пытались напасть на них с Лютиком, и белобородый старик, и даже суетливый учитель Томас. Хозяин постоялого двора терся позади всех, опасливо выглядывая то из-за одного, то из-за другого плеча. Слышались шепотки, но никто не решался приблизиться. 

Геральт стоял, вытянув спину, стараясь не опираться на ногу, которой прижимал к земле голову, и смотрел поверх крыш в усыпанное звездами чистое небо. Даже вне медитации он умел заставить себя отрешиться от любых мыслей — и все-таки продолжал думать. Он вспоминал, как Лютик хранил молчание всю дорогу до Хылкемы и даже не попытался в обычной своей навязчивой манере выспросить у него подробности для будущей баллады. Геральт рассказал ему все сам, но и новость о том, что им встретилось очень редкое и очень опасное существо, не произвела на Лютика впечатления. А Геральт все говорил и говорил, описывал демонов, объяснял, что в мире людей им необходима оболочка и тимора, очевидно, вселилась в неудачно оказавшегося поблизости волка, только затем все пошло наперекосяк. Что-то — Геральт не хотел говорить «кто-то», хотя оно напрашивалось — привязало демона к зверю, но недостаточно крепко, чтобы помешать ему вернуться в свой мир. Или, скорее, попытаться вернуться — тело деформировалось, превратившись в нечто из худших ночных кошмаров, но держало, заставляя тварь метаться между мирами. Страх привлекал ее. Боган боялся скандала с женой, Аса и Рисад — что их поймают, Гефрей — что кто-нибудь доберется до его сокровищ, и тимора летела на этот страх, как муха на сладкое, а в остальное время билась где-то в пустоте, вне всего живого. По крайней мере так Геральт себе это представлял. Он не замолкал ни на минуту, строил теории, задавал вопросы, на которые сам же и отвечал, а Лютик не произносил ни слова, как будто они поменялись ролями. Геральт никогда в жизни столько не говорил, тем более с Лютиком, который обычно справлялся за двоих. Но если молчание спутника, пережившего настоящий ужас, было объяснимо, себя Геральт понять не мог. Тимора явилась не за ним, а за Лютиком, который начал вспоминать истории о призраках и бояться еще до похода в лес, Геральт ее влияния так и не ощутил и даже не приложил особых усилий, чтобы с ней справиться — тварь будто специально подставилась под знак, может быть, чувствуя, что ведьмак сумеет ее освободить. Он почти не устал, он мог бы сегодня же одолеть еще несколько монстров. Все было как обычно, только его осаждали чувства — непривычные, забытые или вовсе незнакомые. Стыд он опознал, но были и другие — были и такие, которые заставляли его радоваться, что Лютик ушел, и такие, которые обещали ему, что Лютик отправит Франну с Имером на площадь, а сам возьмет свою лютню, сядет на Ромашку и уедет навсегда, и даже такие, которые ничего особенно не делали, только раздували у него в груди какие-то пыльные меха и подмигивали, щекоча ресницами ребра. Иначе он это описать не мог. 

— Ох, мамочки!

Геральт повернул голову. Солтыс приближался к нему, на ходу натягивая камзол. За ним торопился сын трактирщика в сопровождении еще пары подростков и нескольких мужиков постарше. На крыльце, будто ждали команды, зашевелились и начали спускаться. Очень быстро толпа обступила Геральта полукругом. Кто-то — кажется, Рихил — вытолкнул солтыса вперед. Тот споткнулся, но удержался на ногах, коротко вздохнул и прижал правую руку к груди.

— Ох, спаси нас Мелитэле! Это что ж это такое есть?

— Это демон, — ответил Геральт. — Тимора, если точнее. Именно она убила четырех жителей Хылкемы. Теперь с ней покончено.

Строго говоря, покончено с ней не было, потому что демона убить нельзя. Разрушив оболочку, Геральт просто отпустил ее, позволив ей отправиться домой — в то место, которое она считала домом, если такое существовало. Однако объяснять это солтысу было бесполезно и даже чревато, поскольку тот мог и вовсе отказаться платить, раз Геральт не уничтожил истинного виновника, и вряд ли его получилось бы убедить в том, что демон в деревню не вернется, потому что самому демону это совершенно не нужно и не интересно.

— Да ты что, ведьмак? — Солтыс наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть трофей получше. — Вот эта круглая штука?

— Это ее голова.

Солтыс приблизился еще немного, и его лицо скривилось в гримасе отвращения. Было отчего прийти в ужас: потусторонняя тварь изменила несчастного волка до неузнаваемости. Шерсть облезла, лишь кое-где оставив свалявшиеся грязные клочья, теперь изрядно подпаленные огнем, кожа полопалась, выпуская наружу опухшую плоть, зубы, которые демону были ни к чему, уже давно выпали почти все, оставив крупные и мелкие дыры в бескровной десне, череп покрылся бурыми наростами, а посередине треснул, и мозг… Геральт наконец убрал ногу. Некоторые из вновь подошедших несли факелы, и в свете огня отекший, загноившийся орган потерял всякое сходство с пионом и приобрел зеленовато-серый оттенок мертвечины.

Солтыс, по-прежнему морща лицо, отступил обратно к толпе. 

— И как же это она? — спросил он. — Убила-то всех как?

— Тимора парализует своих жертв страхом, — сказал Геральт. Перед внутренним взором немедленно возникло бледное, блестящее от пота, скованное ужасом лицо Лютика. — Они теряют способность двигаться и вообще соображать. А затем она останавливает их сердца одним прикосновением.

Солтыс сделал еще шажок назад и вытер ладонью лоб.

— Да что ж ты такое говоришь-то, — пробормотал он, но потом его тон стал подозрительным. — А чего ж она тогда тебя не парализовала?

— Страх уже должен быть в человеке, он ее и приманивает, — пояснил Геральт. — Любой страх, достаточно просто бояться, допустим, темноты. Тимора явилась из-за… из-за моего спутника.

— А ты, выходит, не боишься ничего?

— Выходит так.

Томас, пробравшись сквозь толпу, выглядывал из-за плеча солтыса со смесью дикого ужаса, омерзения и извращенного любопытства на обычно вялом лице. Ученая жилка в нем определенно была, и поэтому подпускать его близко к голове не стоило, он мог и опознать волка.

— А как же она в лесу у нас очутилась? — продолжал спрашивать солтыс.

— Боюсь, что этого мы не узнаем.

— Не узнаем?

— Демона можно призвать, — нехотя сообщил Геральт. — Иногда этим занимаются маги, преследующие… не совсем законные цели. Однако ваш случай не похож на намеренный призыв. Демон целый месяц болтался между своим миром и вашим лесом, но никто не попытался ни избавиться от него, ни воспользоваться его силами. Даже если это сделал какой-то колдун, он давно покинул ваши края. Возможно, решил, что у него ничего не получилось. 

— Ну что ж. — Солтыс почесал в затылке. — Что могу сказать. Ужасы, конечно, на этом свете творятся, страсть! И в кошмарном сне такую гадость не увидишь. В общем, спасибо, ведьмак, за работу.

— Что «спасибо»-то? «Спасибо» без масла не сожрешь! — ворчливый голос раздался из-за спины Геральта, а в следующую секунду Имер уже стоял рядом с ним. — Заплати ему. Ведьмакам за работу платить положено.

— Да помилуй, Имер! — Солтыс всплеснул руками. — Я ведь не просил его эту химору-то убивать! Ну, бегала бы себе в лесочке, мы ведь по тропе все равно ходить перестали, я так определил. А вот кто его нанимал, если кто нанимал, конечно, тот пусть и платит.

— А ну заплати, чтоб тебе пусто было! — Франна выскочила вперед, оттеснив Имера. — Изверг ты распроклятый! Небось налоги, что собираешь с нас, не все в Вызиму отвозишь — думаешь, мы не знаем? А про взятки, которые с купцов берешь, тоже, по-твоему, не ведаем? А у меня и доказательства есть! Коли не заплатишь, к самому королю поеду да все расскажу!

— Франна, ну какие доказательства, — зачастил солтыс. — О чем ты говоришь? И ничего я такого не делаю, я вообще, если хочешь знать… 

— Заплати, кому говорят! — Неожиданно Рихил, ненароком оттолкнув Томаса, положил руку солтысу на плечо. — Аса с Рисадом по той тропе пошли, и кто-нибудь еще из наших детей пошел бы, позабыл бы и пошел. — Рихил посмотрел на Имера и кивнул. — Ведьмак — тип неприятный, не спорю, но детей наших он спас. Хоть и мутант, а не трус, как ты.

Эти слова наконец расшевелили остальных. Неравнодушные жители Хылкемы разом зашумели, то ли поддакивая, то ли споря, и Геральт позволил себе оглянуться. Увидев Лютика за спиной Имера, он выдохнул с облегчением, но тут же подумал, что лучше бы Лютик остался у Франны. Выглядел он до сих пор неважно.

— Ладно, ладно! — Голос солтыса перекрыл остальные. — Черти вы окаянные! Заплачу. Сколько нынче ведьмаки берут? Пятьдесят монет хватит?

— Пятьсот, — не стал мелочиться Геральт. 

— Тысячу плати! — подхватила Франна. — Вор несчастный!

— Да ты совсем-то уж не наглей, Франка, — громко зашептал Имер. — Откуда ему тысячу-то взять?

— Ишь ты, пятьсот! — возмутился солтыс. — Ну нет, этому не бывать. Сто и ни ореном больше.

Геральт насмешливо вздернул одну бровь, сделал вид, что задумался, а потом благожелательным тоном предложил:

— Четыреста девяносто пять?

В некотором смысле он даже любил торговаться. Особенно когда у него была такая поддержка.

В конечном итоге ему пришлось снизить плату до четырехсот, но и это было неплохо. Солтыс, неразборчиво ворча себе под нос, отправился домой за деньгами в сопровождении Рихила, который заявил, что лично все проконтролирует. А как только они ушли, события начали развиваться слишком стремительно, чтобы Геральт мог как-то этому помешать. Его благодарили, поздравляли, хлопали по плечу и даже пытались обнимать. В какой-то момент все переместились в трактир, и у него в руках оказалась кружка пива, причем не разбавленного вчерашнего, а другого, ароматного и полнотелого красного эля. Геральт потерял из виду Лютика, которого старался держать в поле зрения, потом заметил его у дальнего конца стойки, где его зажимал старик, вчера просивший сыграть «Мужика и корову». Теперь старик настаивал, что Лютик должен исполнить «что-нибудь торжественное, молодой человек, что-нибудь триумфальное, неожиданный праздник всегда ярче того, которого долго ждешь», а Лютик отговаривался тем, что играть ему не на чем, однако чуть погодя сын трактирщика с поклоном вручил ему, видимо, местное изделие, отдаленно напоминающее лютню. Геральт, конечно, не разбирался, но у инструмента по крайней мере были гриф и струны. Лютик взял его с кривой ухмылкой, покрутил в руках, неодобрительно поцокал языком, но затем все же принялся настраивать, оживая буквально на глазах. Геральту полегчало настолько, что он проявил поразительную беспечность и не пересчитал деньги, которые принес ему солтыс, просто не глядя убрал тяжелый мешочек в карман. Кто-то сунул ему в одну руку очередную кружку пива, в другую — кусок горячего хлеба с чесноком. Лютик начал играть нечто медленное и задумчивое, но старик, желавший торжественного, не возражал, а покачивался в такт, пристроившись рядом на лавке. Геральт вслушался и к своему удивлению узнал песню: это была мелодия, которую Лютик сочинил на подъезде к Хылкеме, изменились только слова, которые теперь рисовали картину затяжной и дождливой осени, холода, пробирающего до костей, бархатного, с хрипотцой, голоса возлюбленной, чудящегося в треске костра, пламя которого не согревало. Когда он успел переписать текст? Неужели сочинял на ходу? Как бы то ни было, Лютик умел заставить банальщину звучать по-новому. Геральт собрался ему об этом сказать, но тут за рукав его схватил Имер, и он понял, что они с Франной стоят рядом и беседуют с ним уже какое-то — возможно, продолжительное — время.

— Стало быть, — сказал Имер, — тимора эта безобразная шла к тем только, кто боялся чего-то? 

Геральт склонил голову в знак согласия.

— А моя Аска боялась, что я их поймаю да шкуру с ее Рисада спущу. Выходит, я во всем виноват? — грустно подытожил Имер.

— Да будет тебе! — воскликнула Франна. — Откуда ж тебе было знать? Демоны — это не что-то такое, о чем подумать можно. Мы все для детей своих самого лучшего хотим.

Говоря это, она гладила Имера по круглому плечу. Имер, вздохнув, взял ее руку и коротко сжал, а потом обратился к Геральту:

— А Гефрей-то что? Он-то чего боялся?

— А вот об этом, — сказал Геральт, отворачиваясь от Лютика, — мне как раз надо с вами поговорить. Дело в том, что мы кое-что нашли у него дома… 

Он рассказал Франне и Имеру о драгоценностях, спрятанных под полом, и закончил так:

— Думаю, он боялся за судьбу этой шкатулочки. Судя по знакам снаружи и внутри дома, его преследовали навязчивые мысли о том, что ее могут украсть. 

— Поди ж ты, — ошарашено произнес Имер. — Так а откуда у него сокровища-то эти? 

— Понятия не имею, — ответил Геральт.

— Наворовал небось?

— Если и так, это было давно, раз он живет в Хылкеме уже много лет. Кому это все возвращать, непонятно. — Геральт чуть помедлил. — Я думаю, будет справедливо, если вы с Франной заберете шкатулку. В конце концов, погибли ваши близкие. И вам потребуется капитал, если вы все-таки решите… Я знаю, то, что Лютик сказал насчет трактира, сейчас кажется безумным, но я был бы рад вернуться сюда и переночевать там, где меня не назовут мутантом прямо с порога.

— Ох! — Франна закрыла руками рот. — Ну как это, милсдарь Геральт? Нет, не можем мы…

— А чего не можем? — перебил Имер. — Кому это все иначе? Не солтысу ж отдавать? А так и правда на дело пойдет. Дом твой починим, пристройку сделаем, а там можно и серьезное чего затевать, да, ведьмак?

— Как распорядиться деньгами, вы уж между собой решайте, — ответил Геральт. — Меня это не касается.

— Ох, я не знаю. — Франна приложила ладони к горящим щекам. — Бабам надо бы что-то дать, ну, кто Гефрею-то по дому помогал. 

— Дадим, дадим, — пообещал Имер. — Но оно по справедливости. Стряпня твоя — дар богов. Нужно этот дар в народ нести. А ведьмак до Вызимы доедет и там расскажет, кто у нас тут мастерица. Так я говорю?

— Возможно, Лютик даже напишет балладу, — усмехнулся Геральт. 

— Ну тогда… солтыс четыреста монет вам дал, а мы из той шкатулки еще шестьсот добавим! — решительно заявила Франна. — Сказала я «тысяча», а сказанному место.

— Добро, — согласился Имер и похлопал Геральта по спине. — Больно ты честный, ведьмак. Мог бы эту шкатулку себе забрать, мы бы и не узнали ничего.

Геральт пожал плечами, развернулся, чтобы поставить кружку на стойку, и чуть не толкнул тихо подобравшегося к нему сзади Томаса. Резко остановив руку, он немного не рассчитал, и пиво плеснуло через край, несколько капель попало на светлую куртку учителя.

— Прошу прощения.

— Ничего, ничего. — Томас, криво улыбаясь, затер капли ладонью. — А я, собственно, поздравить. И поблагодарить. — Он протянул руку, которой только что вытирал куртку, но потом спохватился и отдернул ее. — М-да, спасибо, одним словом. Если б не вы… Кто знает, вот дети, они же как увлекутся чем-нибудь… за зверьком каким побегут или в прятки играют… легко могли забыть, что по тропе ходить запретили. Да и не только дети, я… 

— Не за что, — прервал Геральт его бормотание. — Это моя работа.

— Ага, — согласился Томас и, немного помявшись, продолжил. — А вот насчет головы. Может, мне ее того, забрать? Ну, изучу, знать буду, на будущее, если что. Мало ли.

— Я не думаю, что вам придется еще раз столкнуться с демоном, — сказал Геральт. 

— Да сжечь эту голову и все! — воскликнула Франна. — Чего там изучать, господин Томас, право слово, страхолюдину такую? Эй, Рихил! Надо бы голову ту спалить, чего она у нас на площади валяется? А то еще дети с ней играться начнут! Имер, пойдем, пойдем.

Франна потащила Имера на улицу, и Томас со вздохом поплелся за ними. Геральт не пошел — смотреть, как сжигают голову злополучного волка, ему было неинтересно. Наконец его все оставили в покое, и он, облокотившись на стойку, повернулся в сторону дальней части трактира. Лютик теперь играл что-то веселое, его щеки розовели, а рот, когда он не пел, слегка кривился в привычной усмешке. Все возвращалось на свои места. Это был всего лишь демон и насланный им ужас. Ненастоящий ужас, гипертрофированный, разбухший, как мозг, который жители Хылкемы уже сжигали на площади. Не более чем порождения потусторонней силы. Через неделю, может, даже меньше, Лютик будет вспоминать эту историю как очередное захватывающее приключение. Забудутся страх, давящая тишина, темнота — и глупое решение дать волю эмоциям. Конечно, Лютик всегда был эмоциональным и, конечно, Лютик к нему привязался. Геральт не раз задавался вопросом о том, что заставляет его ездить с ведьмаком по глухим деревенькам вместо того, чтобы хоть на время осесть где-нибудь, где его таланты оценят по достоинству, — ну, вот и ответ. Люди привязываются к людям, к другим существам, даже к вещам. Геральт это понимал, хотя ему привязанности были… ладно, может быть, не совсем чужды. Просто он в них не нуждался. В любом случае, целуя его, Лютик не имел в виду ничего особенного. Лучше будет действительно сделать вид, что этого не случалось. 

Некоторое время назад, когда все его благодарили, когда он слушал Имера и Франну, когда Лютик играл свою грустную мелодию, Геральт чувствовал себя пьяным, но теперь хмель сняло как рукой, хотя он продолжал пить — и даже быстрее, чем раньше. Отчего-то ему стало мерзко и тоскливо. Рядом с Лютиком сидела позабывшая о своих обязанностях подавальщица, которая прихлопывала в такт и улыбалась желтоватыми зубами. Лютик улыбался ей в ответ и толкал ее плечом. Все было как обычно — лучше, чем обычно: тысяча монет за такую простую в сущности работу — очень неплохой улов. Жители остались довольны, Лютику полегчало, и можно было уезжать хоть сейчас же.

Однако по дороге к Франне Лютик вновь стал угрюмым и задумчивым. Всякий намек на усмешку с его лица исчез, а само лицо превратилось в подобие маски, больше не бледной, но безжизненной, лишенной всякого чувства. Он упорно смотрел либо себе под ноги, либо в сторону, и теперь Геральт уже не пытался с ним разговаривать. Франна и Имер успешно заполняли тишину, обсуждая, как они расширят Франнины владения под трактир, и Геральт хмыкал немного невпопад, делая вид, будто участвует в беседе. Лютик шел по краю дороги и, словно недовольный то ли непонятно чем, то ли сразу всем на свете подросток, обрывал верхушки растений, имевших несчастье вымахать достаточно высокими. Геральт исподтишка следил, чтобы он случайно не ухватился за крапиву, уже понимая, что уехать сегодня не выйдет. Ему тоже надо было отдохнуть, он переоценил свои силы, чего уж говорить о Лютике, которому пришлось гораздо хуже. Ладно, последняя ночь на сеновале у Франны, и рано утром они отправятся дальше. 

Но когда они улеглись на втором этаже хлева, сон к Геральту не шел. Лютик отодвинулся от него максимально далеко, насколько позволяло узкое пространство, прижался почти вплотную к стене и повернулся к нему спиной. Судя по дыханию, он тоже не спал и при этом явно не хотел, чтобы Геральт это понял: его напряженное тело не двигалось, хотя обычно, если им доводилось спать рядом, он постоянно ворочался, прежде чем уснуть, да и во сне никогда не лежал столь неподвижно. Геральт злился против своей воли. Если ни один из них все равно не спит, они могли бы сейчас уже ехать по направлению к Вызиме. Он сам не сумел бы объяснить, почему ему так хочется побыстрее покинуть Хылкему. Надеяться оставить воспоминания позади было бесполезно, ему, так же как и Лютику, придется забрать их с собой. Поможет ли разделить их на двоих? Черт побери, сам бы он не хотел, чтобы к нему приставали с вопросами или сочувствием, но чего хочет Лютик? 

Еще около двадцати минут Геральт безуспешно пытался уснуть. Сон бежал от него, словно заяц от голодной лисицы. Лютик не сдвинулся ни на дюйм и как будто даже перестал дышать, Геральту приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы уловить его тихое дыхание. Ни о каком сне не могло быть и речи, пока он был не способен заставить себя не вслушиваться. 

В качестве предупреждения Геральт прочистил горло, а затем позвал:

— Лютик?

— Знаешь, — Лютик повернулся на спину и начал говорить тут же, как будто все это время ждал, что Геральт к нему обратится, и подготовился заранее, — я вот думал насчет Гефрея. Когда Имер сказал, что у него был шрам возле глаза через все лицо, я кое-что вспомнил. Есть одна баллада о хитром воре, там начинается так. — Лютик заговорил нараспев. — На свете много хитрецов и смельчаков не счесть, но был один, о чьей судьбе сложили эту песнь. Удачлив, ловок и умел, любовник хоть куда — светила ему с юных лет счастливая звезда... Ну, и так далее. Не знаю, кто ее написал, она почти народная. И очень длинная, куча куплетов про то, как вор этого обокрал, того обманул, а между делом то напился до полумертвого состояния, то с девицей покувыркался. В общем, скукота. Ни композиции, ни структуры.

— Но, несмотря на это, ты, конечно, знаешь ее наизусть.

— Это моя работа, Геральт, — холодно отозвался Лютик. — Тебе, возможно, кажется, что она не требует больших усилий, но, поверь, впечатления обманчивы.

— Я ничего такого не имел в виду.

— Неважно. — Лютик зажал двумя пальцами переносицу, немного помедлил, однако продолжил. — Факт в том, что к концу баллады вор решает похитить сокровища у дракона, но оказывается, что он слишком уж много на себя взял. Ему удается бежать, но в схватке дракон распарывает ему лицо.

— Дракон бы ему кишки наружу выпустил, — счел своим долгом заметить Геральт. — Не было бы никакой схватки. 

— Тебе виднее. Но вот послушай. — И Лютик снова запел. — След от когтей драконьих шел от бороды до лба, и только чудом левый глаз не забрала судьба. Но вот уж месяц миновал, за ним истек другой — герой наш ходит по сей день с поникшей головой… С поникшей — это потому, что он вынужден отойти от дел, из-за шрама он стал слишком заметным для воровства. Он оставляет своих друзей, любимую профессию и даже красотку Розу, по которой вздыхал почти всю жизнь и которая не отвечала ему взаимностью, но все равно держала при себе на всякий случай. С тех пор его больше никто не видит.

— И ты что же, думаешь, что Гефрей — тот самый вор.

— Почему бы и нет? Он не здешний, откуда приехал неизвестно — это раз. Шрам похож по описанию — два. Драгоценности у него дома как-то появились — три.

— Но ведь это только баллада? Вымысел?

— А те баллады, что я пишу про те… про твои похождения, тоже вымысел?

— А дракон?

Лютик повернулся к нему и приподнялся, опершись на локоть. 

— Геральт, — произнес он, и это прозвучало почти нормально, почти как обычно — снисходительно и насмешливо, — я тебе это говорил, говорю и говорить не перестану: ты совсем ничего не понимаешь в поэзии. Разумеется, никаких драконов не было. Это переосмысление, художественный образ. Вместо дракона его за кражей наверняка застукал какой-нибудь жирный купец, привыкший спать с ножом.

— И миниатюра, которую мы нашли у него дома, это, видимо, красотка Роза?

— А что, скажешь, не красотка?

— В любом случае, истины мы не узнаем. Наш Гефрей призраком все-таки не стал.

Лютик не ответил, но и не отвернулся. Продолжая лежать на боку, опираясь на руку, он смотрел в пространство за спиной Геральта. Геральт, немного подождав, добавил:

— Хотя я предпочел бы оказаться прав насчет него. 

— Конечно, ты предпочел бы оказаться прав, — фыркнул Лютик. — Вполне естественное желание для любого человека. Думаю, ведьмаки не исключение. 

— Не поэтому. Мне жаль, что я не предположил чего-то такого сразу. В версии с призраком не все сходилось, а я проигнорировал сомнительные моменты, потому что хотел быть прав. Но я не должен был допустить, чтобы демон напал на тебя. Мы могли бы этого избежать, если бы… 

— Глупости, — перебил Лютик, снова ложась на спину. — Я, знаешь ли, не дурак и прекрасно понимаю, что, путешествуя с тобой, могу оказаться в опасности.

— Вовсе не обязательно. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты оказывался в опасности. 

— Да ну? — Лютик опять повернулся к нему и на этот раз, помогая себе руками, сел. — Давай, говори, раз начал.

— Что именно? — не понял Геральт.

— Чтобы я переставал уже за тобой таскаться и занялся своими виршами где-нибудь в безопасном месте. Что вот это все, — он обвел рукой полукруг, включивший и самого Геральта, и его оружие, — не для меня. Что я тебя только отвлекаю. Что ты привык быть один.

— Я не это хотел сказать.

— Да? — Лютик недоверчиво усмехнулся. — А что же?

— То, что сказал. — Геральт начал раздражаться и жалеть, что все-таки решил заговорить, а не заставил себя уснуть с помощью медитации или какого-нибудь снадобья. — Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты оказывался в опасности.

— И все?

— И все.

Воцарилось молчание, смысл которого Геральт не понимал и которое тем не менее не смел нарушить. Наконец Лютик язвительно произнес:

— Как у тебя все просто, Геральт.

— Это потому что я мутант, — ответил Геральт, не подумав, но Лютик неожиданно хихикнул, а потом, посерьезнев, сказал:

— Иногда я хочу быть, как ты.

— Поверь, если бы у меня был выбор, я бы выбрал какую-нибудь другую жизнь.

— Но так жить проще. Ни сомнений, ни страхов. Тебя эта тимора даже чуточку не смутила.

Хорошо, что Лютик вышел на нужную тему сам. Геральт, стараясь сделать тон как можно нейтральней, спросил:

— Каково это было? Очень плохо?

— Не могу описать. — Лютик опять смотрел поверх его плеча. — Как будто все самое плохое, что только могло случиться, случилось разом. И в то же время еще не случилось, но непременно случится, и ты уже точно это знаешь, ждешь этого, но ожидание все длится и длится… Мне кажется, ты меня не понимаешь.

— Ты думаешь, я совсем лишен способности к сопереживанию?

— Не думаю. Но вообще-то откуда мне знать, чего ты лишен, а чего нет? Я не могу залезть к тебе в голову. 

— Так же, как и я к тебе.

— А тебе это ни к чему. — Лютик подмигнул и заговорил с каким-то истеричным задором. — Я ведь и так выбалтываю все, что у меня на уме. И в принципе слишком много болтаю. В том числе о вещах, о которых следовало бы молчать. О чем ты мне не раз говорил.

— Я такое говорил?

— Может, не прямо такими словами.

— А какими?

— Ну, не знаю, например, «заткнись, Лютик»?

Они одновременно усмехнулись, и Геральт поспешил развить успех:

— И все-таки, если серьезно, то ты, я полагаю, болтаешь далеко не обо всем.

— Да? И о чем же я, по-твоему, умалчиваю?

— В лесу, когда тимора пыталась на тебя напасть, — уклончиво ответил Геральт, — ты боялся за меня, но не за себя.

— Тут ничего удивительного. — Лютик даже закатил глаза, показывая, насколько разгадка банальна. — Мое благополучие довольно часто прямо зависит от твоей выживаемости. 

— Не отшучивайся.

— Какие уж тут шутки! — Лютик преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул. — К сожалению или к счастью, но это чистая правда.

— Это только одна грань правды.

Лицо Лютика вдруг посуровело, почти окаменело, и он холодно произнес:

— Нет такого ракурса, с которого можно увидеть все грани правды сразу, Геральт.

— Есть, — возразил Геральт.

— И какой же?

— Изнутри.

— М-м. Но мы уже решили, что ты не можешь залезть ко мне в голову.

— Да. Но я хотел бы.

— Зачем?

— Я хочу знать, что ты чувствовал, — упрямо произнес Геральт. — Что демон заставлял тебя чувствовать. Что ты чувствовал до того, как мы пошли в лес, и пока мы приближались. Что ты чувствовал после, когда все было кончено, когда ты…

Лютик с силой выдохнул, развернулся и повалился на спину, выпрямил ноги, сначала одну, а затем другую. Каблуки сапогов, которые — Геральт только сейчас заметил — он не снял, громко стукнули по дощатому полу: раз-два. 

— Любопытство губительно, — сказал Лютик. — Уж поверь, я знаю не понаслышке.

— Это не любопытство.

— Угу. — Лютик обнял себя обеими руками и растер ладонями плечи, как будто ему было холодно. — Наверное, это исследовательский интерес.

— Почему ты не хочешь поверить, что для меня это просто важно?

— Потому что «просто важно» не бывает?

— Не «просто важно», а просто — важно. Я хочу понять… 

— А я хочу спать, Геральт! — перебил Лютик. — Ради всего святого, чего ты ко мне прицепился?

Геральт не стал напоминать ему, что они оба долго не могли уснуть. Пока было достаточно того, что они поговорили, пусть даже как будто ни о чем. Только теперь он с недовольством осознал, что все это время его грызло одно очень глупое опасение: что Лютик на него по какой-то причине обижен.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Продолжим завтра.

Лютик не ответил и опять отвернулся к стене. Геральт тоже отвернулся — в сторону хлева. Как и вчера, корова маячила зыбким светлым пятном в мягкой темноте. Он так и не сказал Лютику, что она тезка его лошади. Лучше бы он заговорил об этом, чем о тиморе. 

Еще, наверное, с полчаса Геральт лежал, медленно погружаясь в непонимание. Все разрешилось самым выгодным образом: он нашел монстра, уничтожил его и получил за это крупную сумму, Лютик пострадал, но только морально, и уже начал приходить в норму, завтра они смогут остановиться ближе к Вызиме на каком-нибудь приличном постоялом дворе, где найдутся бадья и горячая вода, благо деньги на это теперь есть. И все-таки он продолжал чувствовать себя так, будто стоит, окруженный роем назойливых мошек, которые кусают его — не больно, но непрерывно, то одна, то другая, — и их так много, рой настолько плотный, что за черно-серой стеной их маленьких тел и шелестящих крыльев он не видит чего-то ужасно важного.

Вообще-то образ был даже красивый. Надо будет при случае рассказать Лютику, он сумеет найти ему применение.

Должно быть, с этой мыслью Геральт и провалился наконец в сон. 

***

Утро было туманным, и туман этот казался Геральту недобрым. Медальон молчал, но он все равно не мог избавиться от ощущения — вот-вот из-за белой пелены кто-то выскочит. Если подумать, тимору он тоже не сумел обнаружить вплоть до самого ее появления.

Они проснулись рано, еще до первых петухов, чтобы до темноты успеть проехать побольше и, возможно, уже завтра вечером оказаться в Вызиме — Геральт несколько подустал от глухих деревенек. Лютик, который был большим любителем поваляться в постели и неизменно жаловался на ранние подъемы, в этот раз молча собрался за считанные минуты. Нерадостной, вопреки обыкновению, выглядела и Франна: сегодня она должна была похоронить мужа, и печаль, ранее отступившая под напором событий, снова вернулась к ней. Тем не менее, она накормила их простым, но сытным завтраком и, несмотря на слабые возражения, вручила в дорогу сверток с пирогами. 

Когда они уже стояли на пороге, появился Имер. Он неловко похлопал Франну по плечу, пытаясь приободрить, затем поклонился Геральту и произнес:

— Зря я про вашего брата дурно думал, ведьмак. Ты меня извини за это.

— Ох, да, и не знаю даже, что б мы без вас делали! — подтвердила Франна. — Заезжайте, когда захотите, всегда желанным гостем будете!

— Это моя работа, — привычно сказал Геральт, вешая на Плотву сумки. Франна и Имер дружно замотали головами.

— Когда вы отправились искать Богана — мир пухом ему, — у меня не было ни орена, чтобы заплатить, — сказала Франна. — И вы все равно мне помогли.

Геральт кивнул, заставив себя улыбнуться. Каждый раз, когда кто-то говорил о его доброте, он чувствовал себя… не то что неловко — он никогда не страдал от излишней скромности. Просто он не был добрым. Он был ведьмаком, мясником из Блавикена, и один единственный заказ, за который он взялся, не рассчитывая на оплату, не перевешивал того, что он делал ранее и что ему, скорее всего, еще предстояло сделать.

Вместо того, чтобы ехать через Заячью Горку, Геральт выбрал дорогу, по которой они вчера ездили на кладбище. Лютику он сказал, что по ней, дескать, можно срезать и выехать на большак — но на деле он вовсе не был в этом уверен и попросту не хотел снова тащить Лютика в лес. В ответ на его слова Лютик лишь коротко кивнул. Он выглядел вроде бы спокойным, не нервничал — однако его молчание казалось Геральту неправильным. Вероятно, он просто привык к тому, что его спутник постоянно болтает, поэтому и ощущал себя неуютно. 

Они свернули на опушку, к знакомому дубу, у которого вчера возился мальчишка, указавший им путь к дому Томаса и, по всей видимости, оставивший в дупле зуб. Геральт кинул на дерево взгляд и с удивлением обнаружил, что и в этот раз возле него стоит какая-то фигура — очевидно, взрослого, а не ребенка.

— Похоже, это дупло пользуется подозрительной популярностью, — сказал он. — Медом им там, что ли, намазано?

Они приблизились, и Геральт даже со спины узнал человека возле дуба — это был не кто иной, как Томас собственной персоной. Он, повернувшись к дереву, что-то доставал из дупла. Геральт нахмурился: все это переставало напоминать хоть и несколько страшноватую, но все же детскую игру. 

— Доброго вам утра, — произнес он, когда они поравнялись с дубом. Томас высоко, по-женски ойкнул и чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. 

— Ох, у меня аж сердце в пятки ушло! — воскликнул он, повернувшись к ним.

Он казался напуганным сильнее, чем должен был быть. Словно его застукали за чем-то преступным или хотя бы просто аморальным. Геральт заметил, как его правая рука очень медленно, не привлекая внимания, залезает в карман.

— Что это тут у вас? — спросил Геральт уже гораздо менее дружелюбным голосом. Томас замялся.

— Да вот… — забормотал он. — Понимаете… Не знаю даже, как вам объяснить... 

— Уж попытайтесь, — сказал Геральт.

— В общем… Вот. 

Он раскрыл ладонь — на ней лежал молочный зуб.

— Кажется, мы с ним уже встречались, — тихо произнес молчавший до этого Лютик. 

— Это такая дурацкая история, что вы мне, наверное, просто не поверите, — нервно зачастил Томас. — Вы, главное, не подумайте чего. Однажды у Лешека, это мой ученик, выпал зуб. Вроде бы ничего смертельного, но он начал плакать, переживать, что родители его заругают — хотя казалось бы, с чего вдруг. 

— Бывают такие родители, — сказал Геральт, — которым для того, чтобы взяться за ремень, причина не нужна.

— Мне ли не знать, — покачал головой Томас. — Я ему объяснял-объяснял, но он не успокаивался, и мне пришла в голову идея — как тогда показалось, отличная. Я придумал сказку о том, что, если оставить выпавший зуб в дупле старого дуба, вот этого самого, то живущая в нем фея даст в награду орен. Я даже имя ей придумал, для правдоподобности. Дорина.

— А зачем фее зубы, у этого вашего Лешека вопроса не возникло? — поинтересовался Лютик. 

Он говорил издевательски, почти что зло, но Томас, кажется, этого не заметил.

— Так ведь дите еще… — Он махнул рукой. — Он действительно оставил зуб в дупле, и я забрал его и положил взамен орен. Вот только после он рассказал об этом ребятишкам по всей деревне.

— И теперь они все оставляют в дупле свои зубы? — недоверчиво спросил Геральт. 

Томас улыбнулся. Нервничать он перестал, и голос его, когда он говорил о детях, звучал как-то мягче и заботливее.

— Понимаю, как невероятно это звучит, — сказал он, — но да. К счастью, деньги у меня есть, да и им хоть какая радость. 

Геральт с Лютиком переглянулись. Да, история была донельзя странная — но на их пути встречались и более странные вещи, оказавшиеся правдой, равно как и вещи, выглядевшие абсолютной истиной, но обернувшиеся в результате ложью.

— А зубы? — спросил Геральт уже больше из интереса. — Что вы с ними делаете?

— Да, в общем, ничего. Дома храню. Глупо, наверное, но мне показалось неправильным выкидывать. Дети ведь вроде как мне их доверили…

Лютик хмыкнул.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он, — если кому из ваших учеников палец отдавит или глаз выбьют, никаких легенд не рассказывайте.

Томас его выпад проигнорировал.

— А вы нас уже покидаете? Жаль, не успел я вам настойки в дорогу дать. И спасибо вам, милсдарь ведьмак, что избавили нашу деревеньку от чудовища. А мне пора — нужно успеть подготовить все к уроку.

Протараторив это скороговоркой, Томас махнул рукой, развернулся и поспешил в сторону Хылкемы. С минуту Геральт и Лютик молча смотрели ему вслед. Наконец Геральт отстраненно произнес:

— Иногда мне кажется, что некоторым людям совсем нечем заняться.

— Ну, не знаю, в каком-то смысле это мило, — неожиданно возразил Лютик. — Хоть и немного жутко.

— Я слышал, как дети на площади говорили про какую-то Дорину, — припомнил Геральт. — Покупали жареную кукурузу на те деньги, что она им дала. Якобы дала. 

— Все-таки как обманчива бывает внешность. — Лютик задумчиво пожевал губу. — Сначала он мне не понравился.

Геральт хмыкнул и, когда Лютик вопросительно взглянул на него, пояснил:

— Не могу сказать, что мне он нравится сейчас. Ладно, хотя бы история с зубом получила объяснение. Признаюсь, она меня немного беспокоила. Поехали?

Они тронули лошадей и медленно двинулись вперед. Дорога вильнула, и дуб исчез за плотной стеной леса. Геральт не думал, что разговор об инциденте с Томасом продолжится, но через некоторое время Лютик сказал:

— Странно, между прочим, что именно в тебе нет даже капли сочувствия к человеку, которого судьба обделила обаянием.

— Более того, — отозвался Геральт, — во мне нет ни капли сочувствия к людям, которых судьба обаянием не обделила.

Это была не совсем правда, к тому же, уже закончив говорить, Геральт понял, что Лютик может принять его слова на свой счет. Но сочувствие было слабостью, и он не привык признаваться в слабостях. Тем не менее, поскольку Лютик так ничего и не ответил, он сделал попытку объясниться:

— Я прежде всего имею в виду тех, кого встречаешь впервые, а не старых знакомых. В смысле, далеко не каждый действительно достоин сочувствия. И оно может застить взгляд. Мешать трезвой оценке.

— Как и обаяние. — Лютик невесело усмехнулся. 

— Пожалуй. Например, в твоих балладах воры и другие проходимцы всегда обаятельны донельзя. И все им верят, хотя не стоило бы. 

— Тебе повезло, что среди монстров нет обаятельных.

— Почему? Есть. Те же призраки могут оказаться интересны в общении, если они сохранили разум и задержались на этом свете не для того, чтобы мстить. Или взять, допустим, русалок — ну, с ними и так все понятно.

— Ты встречал русалок? — спросил Лютик спустя где-то полминуты. Интерес в его голосе казался вялым и неестественным, хотя тема должна была бы его волновать. По крайней мере так Геральт думал раньше.

— Встречал пару раз, — ответил он.

— Разве они угрожают людям?

— В целом, нет. Контракты на них я, разумеется, не беру. Хотя ночь, проведенную с русалкой, можно и не пережить, если слишком усердствовать. 

— Б-р-р. — Лютик передернул плечами. — Ну уж нет. Не одобряю опасные отношения.

— В самом деле? — спросил Геральт, не подумав. Лютик посмотрел на него недоуменно, а затем нахмурился и отвел взгляд. 

Некоторое время они ехали молча. Миновали кладбище, после которого дорога сделалась шире и почти перестала вилять из стороны в сторону. Поднялся ветер — по-осеннему холодный, порывистый, он бормотал что-то злобное, прикрываясь листьями, и пытался забраться под куртку. Куртку Геральт застегнул, но дыхание осени уже засело в его груди и начало пускать корни. Обычно он не обращал особого внимания на смену сезонов — и холод, и жара для ведьмака несли с собой как плюсы, так и минусы, — но в этом году ему почему-то хотелось отсрочки.

— Я собираюсь двинуть в сторону Новиграда, — вдруг сказал Лютик. От неожиданности Геральт резко натянул поводья, и Плотва, обиженно всхрапнув, остановилась. Слова прозвучали тем более внезапно, что Лютик почти никогда не начинал разговор вот так, с места в карьер, без какого-нибудь «послушай, Геральт», «знаешь, Геральт» или «Геральт, я тут подумал». 

Если прикинуть, из его уст Геральт слышал свое имя намного чаще, чем за все те годы, что предшествовали их знакомству.

Лютик проехал чуть дальше и тоже остановился, развернув Ромашку боком к Геральту. Ромашка косилась недобро, но сам Лютик смотрел куда-то мимо него, в сторону леса.

— Что? — переспросил Геральт.

— Ну, знаешь, — протянул Лютик, — я уже сто лет там не был. Моя Катинка по мне, наверное, соскучилась. Может быть, даже простила. И Матильда, пожалуй, будет рада меня видеть. Уж Рута-то точно будет. Потом, надо сделать кое-какие покупки. Мне нужны перья, новые струны, вся моя одежда истрепалась… Наконец, я хочу хоть неделю провести в месте, где есть нормальная постель и много горячей воды.

— Хорошо, — медленно произнес Геральт. — Я понял. Насколько дорога тебе Катинка?

— В каком смысле? — Лютик подозрительно сощурился. Геральт пояснил, стараясь говорить равнодушным тоном:

— Все остальное можно достать в Вызиме. До нее два дня пути. Да и женщин там хватает, на любой вкус.

— У меня изощренный вкус.

— С каких это пор?

— С давних. — Голос Лютика становился все более и более раздраженным. — Если ты не обращаешь внимания, это еще не значит, что во мне ничего не изменилось. 

— В тебе очень многое изменилось, — согласился Геральт. — Но не давно, а со вчерашнего дня. Эта тимора… 

— Тимора? — Лютик неловко спрыгнул с лошади и, шагнув ближе к Геральту, всплеснул руками. — О боги, Геральт! Серьезно? Тимора?

Геральт тоже спешился и тоже сделал шаг вперед. 

— Тебе не должно быть стыдно, — сказал он. — Если бы демон докопался до моих страхов, я бы просто свернулся под ближайшим кустом и позволил бы ему себя прикончить без какого-либо сопротивления.

— У тебя нет страхов, — отрезал Лютик. — Мы оба это знаем.

— Есть.

— С каких это пор?

— С давних. И если ты не обращаешь внимания, это еще не значит, что во мне ничего не изменилось.

Он намеренно повторил слова Лютика, но тот, кажется, этого не заметил.

— По-моему, я обращаю на тебя слишком много внимания, — пробормотал он. — И ты не раз выражал недовольство этим обстоятельством. Поэтому я еду в Новиград. А ты поезжай в Вызиму. Когда-нибудь еще непременно увидимся. 

Лютик дышал часто и мелко, на его виске слабо пульсировала вздувшаяся вена, взгляд метался на отрезке между лесом и левым ухом Геральта, не заходя на лицо. Геральт прикрыл глаза. Он терпеть не мог подобные сцены, хотя следовало признать, что они случались в его жизни редко. С другой стороны, если задуматься о том ужасе, который заставила Лютика пережить тимора… 

«Серьезно, Геральт? Тимора?»

Нет, конечно, дело было не только в ней.

Во всяком случае, следовало выиграть время.

— Хорошо, — сказал Геральт, открыв глаза. — Как хочешь. Но доедь со мной до Вызимы. Конечно, это крюк, но по прямой в Новиград отсюда все равно не попасть, а тебе надо отдохнуть. 

— Знаешь, я так и собирался сделать, — ответил Лютик. — Но потом вспомнил Катинку, и теперь она не покидает мои мысли. Ужасно по ней… 

— Черт, Лютик, да ты же врешь! — неожиданно для себя вспылил Геральт. — Врешь и не краснеешь! И думаешь, что я ничего не понимаю!

— Вовсе нет. Я… 

— Какая Катинка? — перебив его, почти что заорал Геральт. — Ну какая Катинка?! Я был с тобой в Новиграде, никакой Катинки не помню!

— Ты не можешь помнить всех моих женщин, — оскорбился Лютик. — Их было не так уж и ма… 

— Женщины, женщины! — Геральт в сердцах сплюнул себе под ноги, а затем раздавил плевок сапогом. — Лютик, какое же ты трепло! Да половины женщин, в постелях которых ты якобы перебывал, и на свете никогда не существовало! А вторая половина завернула тебя еще на пороге! И ночевал ты в Новиграде на постоялом дворе, вместе со мной, в соседней комнате. Один! У меня отличный слух, как ты знаешь, так что даже не спорь. Не было никакой Катинки!

— Ладно! — Лютик тоже перешел на крик. — Не было Катинки! Подумаешь! Но Матильда была!

— Была у тебя там жена аптекаря! — Геральт сделал еще шаг вперед. — Она хотела дорогих подарков и выгнала тебя прочь, как только поняла, что ничего не получит.

— Так Матильда — это жена аптекаря и есть! — Лютик шагнул ему навстречу, потрясая пальцем.

— А у тебя что, деньги на подарки ей появились?

— Ну, вот уж это точно не твое дело. И, кстати, да, мне нужен банк. Именно новиградский банк. Так что, прости, Геральт, но… 

Переругиваясь, они подходили все ближе и ближе друг к другу, и теперь Геральт без труда схватил Лютика за воротник камзола.

— Как же ты хочешь от меня избавиться! — злобно прошептал он. — Прямо ужом вьешься. И я еще мог бы подумать, что ты устал от моей компании, если бы ты не целовал меня не далее, чем вчера.

— Я просто испугался. — Лютик старательно отводил взгляд. — Я не хотел этого делать. Я же тебе объяснил.

— Объяснил. — Геральт сжал ткань камзола крепче. — И я тебе поверил. Но ты трепло, Лютик. Тебе больше нет веры.

Геральт резко, с силой потянул его на себя — не потому, что ожидал сопротивления, а потому, что боялся струхнуть сам. Они стукнулись лбами, Лютик ойкнул, и Геральт поймал этот звук ртом. Как будто мокрой тряпкой накрыл. В ушах зазвучало нечто, похожее на шум прибоя. Лютик не отталкивал его, но и не отвечал, а Геральт чувствовал себя ужасно глупо, шаря языком у него во рту, и вместе с тем испытывал такое неимоверное облегчение, как будто с души свалилась по меньшей мере скала. Он бы, наверное, не пожалел ни о чем, даже если бы все так и закончилось, но тут Лютик наконец положил руку ему на плечо. Ладонь напряглась и сразу же расслабилась, исчезла, вернулась ближе к шее. Пальцы помяли куртку, и кожа под ними тихо скрипнула. Губы Лютика неуверенно дрогнули навстречу, и Геральт усилил нажим, одновременно ослабляя хватку на его воротнике: пожалуй, он мог больше не бояться, что Лютик немедленно ускачет от него в Новиград. По крайней мере, не в ближайшие несколько минут. Где-то в стороне, а может быть, и вовсе в другом измерении радостно взоржала Ромашка.

Когда они все-таки оторвались друг от друга, то оба синхронно сделали шаг назад. Геральт отвернулся и принялся поправлять сбрую на Плотве, которая терпеливо снесла эту совершенно ненужную процедуру.

— Но Катинки и правда нет? — спросил он, гладя кобылу по лоснящемуся боку. Лютик кашлянул и негромко ответил:

— Правда нет.

— Хорошо. — Геральт, словно какой-нибудь дорвавшийся до первой в своей жизни лошади мальчишка, растрепал Плотве гриву. — Тогда мы едем в Вызиму.

— Геральт.

— Ты прав насчет одежды. И мне надо пополнить запасы трав. В Вызиме у тебя случайно не было аптекарских жен? Скидка бы не помешала.

— Геральт.

На этот раз Геральт со вздохом повернулся, готовясь, впрочем, улыбаться. Но Лютик смотрел на него со странной смесью недоверия и горечи, готовой превратиться в злость.

— Ты, в самом деле… ну… зачем тебе это?

— А тебе?

— Черт, я не знаю. — Лютик запустил пятерню в волосы и от души их взлохматил. — Так получилось. Слушай, а может, это чары?

— Конечно, может быть, — с ухмылкой согласился Геральт. — Попробуем их снять в Вызиме?

— Каким это образом?

— Клин клином? 

Теперь Геральт улыбался уже в открытую. Лютик смущенно фыркнул и прикрыл глаза ладонью.

— Иди ты к черту, Геральт, — прошептал он.

И Геральт засмеялся. Это прозвучало непривычно и для него самого, и, видимо, для Лютика, который отнял руку от лица и посмотрел как-то совсем уж непонятно. Но в следующую секунду его губы дернулись, плотно сжались — а затем сложились в косую улыбку. Геральт открыл было рот, чтобы заговорить, чтобы сказать что-то более однозначное, и в этот момент услышал глухой стук копыт. Кто-то ехал со стороны Хылкемы, заставляя лошадь гнать во весь опор. Лютик быстро оглянулся, нахмурился и ступил ближе к Геральту, встал плечом к его плечу. Это было приятно, и Геральт хотел думать об этом, а не о том, что Хылкема их все-таки не отпустила. Впрочем, неизвестный всадник вполне мог торопиться по своим делам, не имеющим к ним никакого отношения.

Надежда улетучилась, когда лошадь наконец выскочила на дорогу из-за кромки леса. Она была явно на последнем издыхании, а в седле, воинственно выставив бороду вперед, трясся Имер. Завидев их, он взмахнул рукой и крикнул:

— Ведьмак! Ну, слава всем богам, уж думал, не догоню вас!

Геральт и Лютик молча дождались, пока Имер доскачет до них и некрасиво, но довольно ловко слезет с лошади. Та была вся в мыле, задние ноги у нее дрожали. Геральт нахмурил брови. Лучше бы у Имера была веская причина так спешить. 

Имер порывисто схватил Геральта за рукав. Его лицо раскраснелось и, сморщившись, опять напоминало печеное яблоко.

— Ведьмак! — воскликнул он. — Опять твоя помощь надобна! Хорошо, что ты далеко не успел уехать. Что-то у нас странное опять творится. Франна в слезах, не знаем, что и думать!

— Расскажите по порядку, — раздраженно потребовал Геральт. — Что случилось?

— Боган-то покойный! — воскликнул Имер. — Сегодня хоронить собирались. Ну, все честь по чести, вчера обмыла она его, обрядила, как полагается, все готово было. А сегодня, уж пора на кладбище идти, мы в сарай — а он весь с лица спал, словно как скелет, пока не присмотришься. Франна в крик, а я глядь в рот ему — а зубы-то исчезли все! Ну, я не знаю, как его та тимора отделала, но Франна говорит, были зубы вчера, а сегодня нету. Что это такое, ведьмак, а? Не нечисть ли снова? Голову-то мы ее сожгли, а может, ейное тело пришло новую голову себе собирать да с зубов и начало?

— Ну у вас и фантазия.

Геральт отстранил от себя Имера и посмотрел на Лютика. Тот схватил его за плечо и выпалил со странной смесью досады и азарта в голосе:

— Это учитель! Не знаю как, не знаю зачем, но это его рук дело. Не бывает таких совпадений.

— Ничего, мы все выясним. Черт! — Геральт сжал ладонь в кулак и ударил себя по бедру. — Похоже, мы что-то упустили. Садись, поехали.

— Езжайте, езжайте, — поддакнул Имер. — Я за вами пешочком пойду, а то лошадь моя совсем плоха. Старая кляча, куда ей гонки такие… 

Не слушая его бормотание, Геральт взлетел в седло. Лютик неуклюже, но быстро вскарабкался на Ромашку, и они почти с места сорвались в галоп. Что-то подсказывало Геральту: даже секундная заминка может стоить очень дорого. И он знал, что Лютик тоже это понимает. 

***

Лютик постучал в дверь, и они подождали с минуту, хотя Геральт был уверен, что им не откроют. Наконец Лютик повернулся к нему, неодобрительно качнул головой, а потом отступил в сторону, делая руками приглашающий жест. Геральт улыбнулся, отошел на пару шагов, примерился и с силой ударил в дверь сапогом. Верхняя петля не выдержала, дверь провалилась внутрь, и Геральт окончательно выломал ее уже руками. Они с Лютиком, толкаясь, ввалились в дом.

Большая горница, в которой вчера сидели дети, сегодня была пуста. Два стола были сдвинуты ближе к стене, вплотную к лавкам. Геральт сунулся в маленькую комнатушку, где Томас угощал их настойкой, но там тоже никого не оказалось. Тогда он махнул головой, призывая Лютика спрятаться за его спину, и осторожно, стараясь не производить ни звука, двинулся по коридору, отходящему от горницы справа. 

Коридор изогнулся углом и закончился помещением, где обнаружились печь и разная кухонная утварь. Две узкие двери вели в кладовки, одна из которых оказалась полна съестных припасов, а другая — закрытых ящиков и коробок. Открывать их и изучать содержимое времени не было, и Геральт вернулся к выходу. По дороге в углу коридора он заметил еще одну маленькую дверь. Она была заперта, и это его воодушевило, но, сломав замок, они с Лютиком увидели только одежду: плотную куртку из грубого серого войлока и высокие сапоги из вареной кожи. Геральт помнил, что обычно Томас ходил в ботинках из мягкой замши, так что находка казалась довольно странной, но он не знал, какой вывод из этого сделать. В любом случае, главным сейчас было отыскать самого Томаса.

— Его нет, — сказал Лютик, когда они вернулись в горницу. — Куда он мог подеваться? Может, стоит наведаться в лес?

— Подожди. — Геральт нахмурился, глядя в стену. Что-то не давало ему покоя, что-то с этим домом было не так.

— Чего ждать? Мы даже не знаем, что он собирается делать, зачем ему эти зубы. Вдруг мы опоздаем? Это он вызвал демона?

— Вероятно. 

Геральт опять прошел в маленькую комнату. Места в ней хватало только для столика с короткой скамьей в одном углу и шкафа — в другом, вчера втроем здесь было тесно. Однако при этом он помнил, что дом с левой стороны длиннее, чем с правой. Половина горницы и комнатушка никак не складывались в нужное расстояние. Должно было быть что-то еще. 

Геральт приложил ухо к стене и прислушался. До него донеслись какие-то шорохи и постукивания, однако он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что их источник находится не на улице. В любом случае, стена выглядела цельной, и слишком уж замысловатый механизм в таком доме устроить вряд ли было возможно. Геральт осторожно открыл шкаф.

Несмотря на то, что шкаф был шириной почти в сажень и высотой под потолок, внутри оказалось практически пусто. Полка была всего одна — она располагалась на уровне глаз Геральта, и именно на ней и стояли несколько бутылок настойки и стопки. Больше в шкафу не было ничего.

— Вот тебе раз, — пробормотал Лютик за его правым плечом. — Чего ж он тогда тут так долго вчера копался?

— Очевидно, для отвода глаз, — шепотом ответил Геральт и прижал палец к губам. — Тихо.

— Ты думаешь, здесь потайная дверь? — прошептал Лютик. Геральт ощупал заднюю стенку шкафа, без труда нашел щель и кивнул, а потом попробовал надавить по центру. Дверь, конечно, не открылась, но как будто немного прогнулась. Искать замок было бы слишком долго. Геральт отошел на несколько шагов и указал Лютику подбородком на стол в другом конце комнаты. Лютик помотал головой.

— Я тебя не оставлю.

— Я не прошу меня оставлять. — Геральт поморщился. — Я только… 

Он замолчал, потому что Лютик взял его за руку. Быстро сжал пальцы, глядя ему в глаза, и сразу же отпустил. Это было… 

Не вовремя все это было, вот что. Сейчас они могли бы ехать в Вызиму — а могли бы устроить привал где-нибудь в лесу, в стороне от дороги. Чертов Томас и его чертова потайная дверь!

Геральт развернулся вполоборота к шкафу, стиснул зубы и с разбега вломился в заднюю стенку. Тонкая панель из прессованных опилок треснула, и он, уперевшись ногой в пол, дожал ее и ввалился в комнату, которая действительно скрывалась за шкафом. Сзади послышался шум — Лютик пробирался следом. Геральт выхватил меч и огляделся. 

Окон в комнате не было, пространство освещалось свечами, которые стояли прямо на полу и справа на приземистой тумбе — единственном здесь предмете мебели. Часть свечей задуло порывом воздуха, но теперь, когда в пролом лился дневной свет, в них уже не было необходимости. 

Геральт шагнул вперед и наконец увидел Томаса. Тот скрючился в углу за тумбой, выставив перед собой массивный подсвечник. Одна из свечей горела — еще одна выпала и валялась перед ним на полу, фитилем указывая… Геральт всмотрелся в узор, изображенный на голых досках — хорошо хоть не кровью, а чем-то вроде угля. Знаки были ему незнакомы. Держа Томаса на острие меча, он медленно двинулся вдоль кромки рисунка, стараясь не заступать за него. Проходя мимо тумбы, он машинально отметил на ней множество разных склянок, банок, мисок и коробочек, несколько исписанных листов пергамента и большую книгу, раскрытую на одной из пожелтевших от времени страниц. Все это следовало тщательно изучить — но сперва надо было заняться хозяином. Сделав полный круг, Геральт встал перед Томасом. 

— Что здесь происходит? — спросил он. 

Томас, по-прежнему сжимая в руках подсвечник, поднял на него бледное лицо. Губы его дрожали, однако он сумел выговорить:

— Я могу все объяснить.

— Одно объяснение я от вас уже слышал, — заметил Геральт. — И что-то много вранья сегодня льется в мои уши.

Лютик за его спиной неопределенно хмыкнул. Геральт услышал звук его шагов, но не обернулся. Через пару секунд шаги смолкли, и Лютик, откашлявшись, произнес:

— «Побеги донника, высушенные при полной луне на западную сторону на доске из ольхи, в земле простоявшей не менее тринадцати лет и срубленной утром под первый крик петуха, растолочь в мельчайшую пыль и смешать с сотней грамм кишок жабы обыкновенной болотной…» фу, Геральт, какая гадость!

Он явно читал из лежащей на столе книги, и Геральт попросил:

— Переверни парой страниц ранее, найди начало этого куска.

— Я не могу, — несчастным голосом протянул Лютик. — Тут мерзкие иллюстрации.

— Лютик.

— Но они очень мерзкие.

— Возьми себя в руки. Это всего лишь картинки.

— Когда-нибудь я заставлю тебя поверить в силу искусства. 

— Лютик.

— Ладно, ладно, сейчас.

Послышался шелест страниц. Геральт терпеливо ждал, рука, держащая меч, не шевелилась. Томас тихо скулил и ежился в своем углу, как будто пытаясь стать меньше или вовсе исчезнуть.

— Вот, — наконец заговорил Лютик. — Здесь с красной буквы. Итак, — он откашлялся, — «всякий, кто желает благ не низменных, но великих, не материальных, но философических, кто себя чувствует готовым к славному делу и подвигу духа, должен отныне внимать и вникать, ибо далее расскажем, как призвать ужаса венец Мардугамога, заточить его затем в круге и подчинить его волю своей, имея в виду то, что возможности его безграничны и любого, кто силен будет достаточно и удержать его сумеет, одарить он способен сверх меры, в чем наши записи…» 

— Хватит, — прервал его Геральт и, обращаясь к Томасу, спросил: — Что это за ересь?

— Просто эксперименты, господин ведьмак, — забормотал Томас, — исследования, опыты, ничего более.

Лютик опять зашуршал страницами. Геральт с сарказмом поинтересовался:

— И какова же гипотеза этого эксперимента?

— Гипотеза?

— Ну, какая-то цель у него есть?

— Да так, знаете… — залепетал Томас. — Пробую разное, что найду в манускриптах, на досуге, чисто ради интереса. Понимаете ли, любознательная натура… 

— А вот, Геральт, послушай. Тебе понравится, — снова заговорил Лютик. В его тоне отчетливо слышалась неприязнь. — «И только затем уж три сотни и тридцать три человеческих зуба, собранных загодя, взрослых равно как и детских, но целых и не гнилых, следует окропить полученным раствором и бросить в центр круга...» 

— Зубы, надо полагать, где-то там?

Что-то звякнуло, стукнуло, а затем раздалось громкое шуршание, как будто потрясли банкой с горохом.

— Тут они, — брезгливо сообщил Лютик. — В ящичке.

— А ящичек, видимо, вырезан из пятидесятилетней сосны, — усмехнулся Геральт.

Должно быть, Томас решил, что смешок означает потерю бдительности, потому что он вдруг резко выпрыгнул вверх и вперед, замахиваясь подсвечником. Геральт, который бдительности, конечно, не терял, легко парировал удар мечом, выбив подсвечник из его рук, а потом, перехватив оружие другой стороной, рывком подался ближе и врезал рукояткой у основания шеи. Томас повалился на пол, задыхаясь и корчась от боли. Геральт приставил острие меча к его горлу.

— Одно движение, и ты покойник, — сказал он. — Одно слово лжи, и ты труп.

— А в чем разница? — фыркнул Лютик. Геральт подавил желание обернуться к нему и ответил:

— Для нашего господина учителя — определенно ни в чем. Ладно, шутки в сторону.

Геральт чуть двинул рукой, и лезвие легонько царапнуло кожу. Томас взметнулся, дернулся, вжался в угол и выставил перед собой ладони.

— Не надо! — крикнул он. — Не надо, я все расскажу! 

— Хорошо, — согласился Геральт. — Начнем сначала. Что это за ересь?

— Книга? — Томас убрал руки от лица и заискивающе улыбнулся. — Да сам не знаю. Нашел на торговых рядах в Вызиме, случайно, какой-то южанин продавал за бесценок. Я чисто из любопытства купил.

— И чисто из любопытства решили призвать одного из самых мощных демонов?

— Ну, так… — Геральт сделал очередное движение мечом, и Томас опять попытался закрыться руками. — Нет! Нет! Мне было от него нужно… в книге написано, что он может дать такое, чего никто не может — не богатства, не женщин, а то, что неосязаемо, неосязаемо, но более чем реально… 

— Чушь, — отрезал Геральт. — Демоны вообще ничего не могут дать. Их можно заставить выполнять приказы, но и только. И даже это вовсе не просто.

— Ты так говоришь, ведьмак, — горько произнес Томас, — но с чего мне тебе верить? А правды я уже не узнаю.

Обращение на «вы» и в самом деле перестало казаться уместным. Геральт спросил:

— И что же тебе было нужно?

Сзади Лютик продолжал шуршать страницами. Томас покосился на него, и Геральт крепче сжал меч, однако Томас лишь вздохнул.

— Магия, — сказал он. — Магия, ведьмак. Я хотел быть чародеем.

— Чародеем? — Геральт нахмурился. — Почему именно чародеем?

— Потому что я им и был! Должен был быть! У меня есть способности, и меня взяли в академию Бан Ард, но проучился я всего год. Ничего не получалось, даже самые слабые заклинания в моих руках давали только дым! И с каждым днем становилось хуже, хотя меня уверяли, что, если как следует работать, если приложить достаточно усилий, талант можно развить. Но все было впустую! И чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше я верил. Мои однокурсники превращали и создавали, искажали и перекраивали, а я так и не смог… ничего. В конце года меня попросили уйти. О нет, меня не выгоняли. Мне предлагали заняться чем-нибудь другим: лекарственными травами, историей, теоретической магией. Теоретической, ха! — Томас разразился деланным каркающим смехом. — Нет, уж этого они не дождались. Разумеется, я ушел, я ушел совсем. Но я поклялся доказать им, как жестоко они ошибались, доказать, что они не стоят и ногтя на моем мизинце! А для этого мне нужно было найти источник магии в себе, вытащить его на поверхность, сделать его сильным — таким, каким он и должен был быть! Я знал и я знаю, что это возможно! Они еще пожалеют, когда вокруг их паршивой академии встанет стена ледяного пламени…

Говоря об этом, Томас перестал трястись, выпрямился и воинственно выставил вперед подбородок. Глаза его полыхали огнем праведного гнева. Геральт повернул меч и плашмя несильно ударил им Томаса по плечу.

— Этого мы, пожалуй, не допустим, — сказал он.

Лютик отчетливо прокашлялся и сообщил вкрадчивым тоном бывалого сказочника:

— «Тимора. Низший пакостный демон, польза от коего сомнительна и будет только тому, кто намерения имеет низменные и мелкие, однако же простой в призыве и работы большой не требующий».

Геральт сплюнул на пол и сказал:

— Вранье. Чтобы призвать любого демона, а главное, потом удержать его, нужна сила.

— Но он же призвал тимору, — заметил Лютик.

— Призвал, а удержать уже не смог. И, похоже, не знал, что ей нужен сосуд, что она должна занять чье-то тело. Видимо, в его прекрасной книге об этом ничего не говорится. Ты вызывал ее в лесу? — Он опять тронул Томаса мечом. — Отвечай!

— Да, да! — Томас вновь принялся трястись. — В лесу, у той самой тропы. Я боялся привлечь внимание.

— Я предполагал, что во всем виновен маг-недоучка, — сказал Геральт, — но не думал, что это кто-то из своих. И еще меня смущало, что никто так и не попытался использовать силу призванного демона или повторить ритуал. Выходит, это была просто тренировка. 

— Я жалею об этом, правда. — Брови Томаса собрались к переносице, лицо приобрело несчастное выражение. — Я не знал… Там не написано, что она вот так просто берет и убивает людей. 

— Я смотрю, это очень познавательная книга, — усмехнулся Геральт. — Мне кажется, тебя выгнали из Бан Арда не потому, что у тебя нет способностей, а потому, что ты просто не хотел учиться. Большая часть демонов будет убивать без разбора, если их не держит в узде сильный маг. Это элементарнейшие знания.

— Я не знал, — повторил Томас. — Я ее выбрал потому, что там сказано, будто ее легко призвать. Это и впрямь оказалось несложно, но потом она вырвалась и исчезла. Я решил, что она отправилась восвояси, и поспешил убраться оттуда. Не видел, что она вселилась… Когда там умер Гефрей, я счел это совпадением, но потом Аса и Рисад… я не хотел, клянусь!

Томас смотрел на Геральта умоляющее, как будто еще надеялся, что его отпустят. Геральт холодно произнес:

— Тем не менее, это не отвратило тебя от цели.

— Я собирался стать могущественным чародеем, а не темным властелином, ведьмак. Я лишь хотел получить то, что мне посулили, а потом отобрали, то, что принадлежит мне по праву. Однако я бы не стал... Да, я совершил ошибку, но я ведь не хотел их убивать.

— То есть это искупает твою вину? — насмешливо поинтересовался Лютик.

— Я больше не мог ждать, — продолжал Томас, глядя только на Геральта. — Я собрал все, что было нужно, все растения, которые требовалось искать то при свете луны, то в новолуние, то в дождь, то ровно в полдень, жабьи кишки, клювы ворон, крысиные хвосты… — Лютик не преминул звуком выразить свое неодобрительное отношение к этому набору, и даже Геральт невольно поморщился. — Кое-что купил в городе, понемногу, не привлекая внимания. Только чертовы зубы — слишком много мне их было надо! Где-то мне удавалось умыкнуть зубы у покойников, но это получалось редко. Я придумал сказочку про Дорину и поначалу считал, что вышло очень удачно, но детей тут не так много, и зубы у них выпадают далеко не каждый день. Так и знал, что стоило просто рискнуть и вырыть с десяток свежих могил на кладбище в Вызиме, чем морочиться с ними!.. — Томас спрятал лицо в ладонях, мотая головой из стороны в сторону. 

— И зубы Богана тоже забрал ты, — подытожил Геральт.

— Ночью, — сказал Томас. — Оставалось всего ничего, и я знал, что Иса, один из моих мальчишек, оставил зуб в дупле, и это был последний зуб, ведьмак, триста тридцать третий! Следовало дождаться, пока ты уедешь далеко, но я уже не мог терпеть. А теперь все погублено. 

— Я ехал в Вызиму, — сказал Геральт. — Франна и Имер об этом знали. Меня бы быстро нашли.

— Недостаточно быстро. К тому времени я бы уже все закончил. 

— Прежде всего собственную жизнь. Тимора тебя не тронула, потому что она не очень способна мыслить самостоятельно, но этот Мардугамог разорвал бы тебя в клочья. Тебя, а потом и всю деревню. Тебе бы в жизни не достало силы с ним справиться, и мне плевать, что обещает эта книга.

— Что со мной будет? — спросил Томас, не поднимая головы.

— Тюрьма. — Геральт пожал плечами. — Возможно, плаха. Ты, как никак, повинен в смерти четырех человек. К тому же гоэтия запрещена, и, насколько мне известно, колдуны относятся к запрету серьезно.

Томас судорожно втянул воздух, а потом заплакал. Тоненькие, тихие всхлипывания перемежались монотонным скулежом. Геральту не было его жаль, но меч он опустил, почувствовав, что Томас окончательно сдался. Лютик подошел и встал у его правого плеча.

— А дети? — спросил он. — Просто для отвода глаз?

— Нет, — выдавил Томас сквозь слезы. — Нет, это правда. Я хотел им помочь. Я вовсе не такой плохой человек, как вы думаете.

— Может быть, — задумчиво произнес Лютик. — Хотя, пожалуй, лучше уж быть однозначно плохим человеком, чем человеком, который не видит грани между добром и злом. 

— Нет ничего опасней людей, у которых сбит моральный компас, — согласился Геральт, и они посмотрели друг на друга. 

Грань между добром и злом далеко не всегда была хорошо различима, и существовало множество серых зон, но любой двусмысленности Геральт всегда предпочитал честную злобу.

Говоря проще, он предпочитал монстров. От монстров он мог защитить себя и Лютика, но вне жутковатого и при том неожиданно — теперь он мог себе в этом признаться — уютного мирка, где они путешествовали вдвоем, сражаясь с чудовищами и распевая песни в трактирах, была неизвестность.

— Я схожу за солтысом, — сказал Лютик спустя примерно минуту. — Пусть полюбуется на эти зубки и жабьи кишки. 

Геральт кивнул. По крайней мере дальнейшая судьба незадачливого гоэта была вполне предсказуема. А загадывать и вовсе не следовало. Жизнь смеется над ведьмаками, пытающимися строить прогнозы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Названия/имена демонов авторские


	6. Эпилог

— Ни за что не поверю, что в твоем сундуке нет никаких снадобий, которые убрали бы все в один момент. 

Лютик жалобно застонал. Геральт в очередной раз приложил к его глазу тряпку, смоченную в растворе календулы, и ответил:

— Во-первых, мои снадобья не предназначены для тебя и для людей вообще. Во-вторых, таких снадобий нет.

Лютик скривился, уворачиваясь от тряпки. Геральт вздохнул, уронил ее обратно в миску с раствором, поднялся с колен и сел на кровать рядом с ним.

— Ты просто жадничаешь, — заявил Лютик. 

— Нет, просто никому не пришло в голову изобретать эликсир, способный мгновенно устранить фингал. Фингал не считается серьезной травмой.

Геральт отжал тряпку и снова потянулся ей к Лютикову глазу. Лютик зашипел и дернулся, когда мокрая ткань коснулась лица.

— Аккуратней, больно! И тебе легко говорить. Этот боров, надо думать, не на тебя набросился.

— Что с его стороны было довольно логично. Ведь не я лапал его жену.

— Я тоже ее не лапал! — возмутился Лютик. — Это она меня лапала. Причем вообще ничего не предвещало. Я собирался немного пофлиртовать — ну, знаешь, пара комплиментов, несколько загадочных улыбок, и скидка была бы у нас в кармане. Она бы влегкую сбросила цену, пока ее муженька не было в лавке.

— Не оправдывайся, — усмехнулся Геральт. 

— Я просто рассказываю, как все было.

— Я знаю, как все было. 

Геральт попытался переместить тряпку выше, но Лютик снова вывернулся из-под его руки и удивленно спросил:

— Правда?

— Конечно. Этот бакалейщик — известный ревнивец, и в жены как будто специально взял такую, которая не может удержаться от того, чтобы вешаться на всех подряд. Даже странно, что ты с ней раньше не был знаком.

— Мои стандарты все-таки немного повыше, если ты не заметил, — оскорбленным тоном отозвался Лютик.

— Я заметил, — усмехнулся Геральт. 

Лютик закатил глаза, а потом сомкнул веки и обреченно вздохнул. Геральт снова намочил тряпку и на сей раз беспрепятственно приложил ее к его глазу. Стало тихо, и теперь с улицы были слышны оживленные голоса, скрип колес, стук кузнечного молота где-то в отдалении. Вызима замолкала разве что ночью, да и то ненадолго. Возможно, стоило выбрать постоялый двор где-нибудь ближе к окраине, тем более в городе вариантов хватало, однако Геральт предпочел проверенное место. Хозяйка гостиницы «Медведь и утка» была знакома и с ним, и с Лютиком, нормально относилась к ведьмакам и в целом казалась до смешного нелюбопытной. Например, то, что они попросили одну комнату на двоих ее нисколько не удивило. С другой стороны, конечно, она знала, что Геральт часто на мели, и не знала, что, получив тысячу монет в Хылкеме, он мог бы и раскошелиться. Ну, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Хотя той же ночью, уже после того, как все случилось, Геральт, зная о себе намного больше, чем раньше, спал на редкость крепко.

Само по себе все вышло странно и неловко. Правда, он думал, что будет хуже, да и после, когда он уже привык к мысли, что это происходит, стало вполне ничего. Не самая божественная ночь в его жизни, но так было даже лучше, потому что он не хотел делать из этой истории что-то особенное и был уверен, что Лютик думает примерно так же. Она и без того уже была особенной: во-первых, до этого его не тянуло к мужчинам, а во-вторых, в отличие от многочисленных случайных женщин, Лютик был его другом прежде, чем стал… кем-то еще. При этом он не мог отрицать, что просто друзья, если бы им уж так приспичило попробовать, наверное, ограничились бы одним разом, о котором потом избегали бы говорить. 

По крайней мере, он по-прежнему ни о чем не жалел, а загадывать на будущее было бессмысленно. И если бы Лютик действительно решил подбивать клинья к жене бакалейщика, то был бы полностью в своем праве. Хоть и непонятно, на что там у этой жены можно позариться.

Геральт развернул тряпку, сложил ее другой стороной наружу, опять обмакнул в раствор и приложил на этот раз к разбитой губе Лютика, которая наконец перестала кровить. Лютик вздрогнул, открыл глаза — точнее, фактически уже только один глаз — и скривился. 

— Извини, — сказал Геральт.

— Ничего, потерплю. — Лютик со страдальческим видом выставил подбородок вперед. 

— Я имею в виду, мне следовало держаться поближе, — пояснил Геральт. — В лавке. 

У бакалейщика он действительно отошел от Лютика и любвеобильной хозяйки довольно далеко, но вовсе не потому, что ему было как-то неприятно или неловко. Просто он хотел взглянуть на специи.

— Разумеется, тебе следовало держаться поближе, — проворчал Лютик. — Может, и эта полоумная на меня бы тогда не накинулась.

— Я извинился. Второй раз не буду.

— Ладно уж.

Лютик забрал у него тряпку и принялся самостоятельно промокать себе лицо. Геральт встал, поставил миску с раствором на тумбочку возле кровати и подошел к окну. Внизу, на улице, вовсю кипела жизнь. Управляющий постоялого двора, который вполне компенсировал флегматичность хозяйки излишним рвением, ругался с женщиной, устроившейся торговать домашними пирожками прямо возле их заведения. Стайка чумазых ребятишек гонялась за поросенком, который радостно повизгивал и норовил нырнуть в каждую лужу на своем пути. Чуть дальше две телеги пытались разъехаться в узком месте дороги, и возницы самозабвенно костерили друг друга под фырканье и ржание встревоженных лошадей. Небо затянуло скучным темно-серым полотном — вчера прошла гроза, но погода портилась с каждым днем, и следовало ожидать новых дождей.

— Вот черт, — пробормотал Лютик, и Геральт повернулся к нему. Лютик успел отложить тряпку и теперь ощупывал пальцами свой глаз, который окончательно опух и налился сочным фиолетово-красным цветом. Календула нисколько не помогала, как Геральт и боялся.

— Давай все же попробуем лук с солью, — предложил он.

— Да сейчас. Чтоб я луком ходил вонял?

— А ты куда-то собираешься?

— Теперь уже нет. — Лютик вздохнул. — Тут либо иди в таком виде, либо воняй луком. Я так понимаю, третьего не дано? 

— Я, в общем, не уверен, что лук поможет лучше календулы, — чуть помедлив, ответил Геральт. Лютик вздохнул снова, на сей раз с тяжким стоном.

— Тем более, — сказал он. — Слушай-ка, Геральт, только честно — насколько ужасно я выгляжу по шкале от одного до десяти?

— Не знаю. — Геральт скорчил недовольную мину. Он понятия не имел, как отвечать на такие вопросы. — На пять?

— Серьезно? — Лютик возмущенно уставился на него одним глазом. — На пять? Всего-то?

— Подожди, а десять — это очень ужасно или наоборот, наименее ужасно?

— Какая разница? Ты сказал «пять», это в любом случае посередине!

— Слушай. — Геральт зажмурился и потер скулу ладонью. — Ты выглядишь, как человек, которому разбили лицо. Что я, по-твоему, должен был сказать?

— Что это не имеет значения? И что даже с изуродованным лицом я все равно тот же самый Лютик, лучший в мире бард?

— Как я могу сказать, что ты лучший в мире бард, если я не слышал всех бардов в мире? И вообще, я же ничего не понимаю в поэзии. Ты сам все время это говоришь.

— Мог бы просто поверить мне на слово.

— Ладно, я верю, — отмахнулся Геральт. — Хочешь, дойду до аптеки и попробую купить тебе какую-нибудь мазь?

— Нет. — С очередным вздохом Лютик повалился спиной на матрас. — Аптекари все шарлатаны. Если уж ты не знаешь никакого средства, то они и подавно.

Геральт взял с тумбочки миску и вновь опустился на кровать рядом с ним. Обмакнув и отжав тряпку, он потянулся к лицу Лютика, но тот отстранил его руку.

— Хватит, надоело. Воняет тоже, кстати, так себе.

— Перестань ныть. Нормально воняет. В смысле, пахнет. И твой глаз выглядит получше.

— Правда? — подозрительным тоном спросил Лютик.

Конечно, это была неправда. Глаз выглядел намного хуже, чем когда Геральт в первый раз приложил к нему пахнущую календулой тряпку.

— Ну, мне так кажется, — ответил Геральт. — И это все равно, хм, неважно.

— Почему это?

— Потому что фингал, хм, не портит тебя. То есть твоей… внешности.

— В смысле, я и без фингала на пятерочку?

— Черт, Лютик! — Геральт швырнул тряпку в миску, а миску — нет, не швырнул, хоть и очень хотелось, а аккуратно поставил на пол. — Видят боги, я пытался. Но с тобой невозможно разговаривать.

— Ладно, — отозвался Лютик неожиданно мирным тоном. — Давай тогда займемся чем-нибудь другим?

Его пальцы обвились вокруг запястья Геральта и потянули вниз. Геральт не стал противиться и лег, повернулся на бок, опираясь на локоть и нависая над Лютиком, который, закрыв здоровый глаз, с комичным вызовом выставил вверх подбородок. Забавно. Должно быть, ему это тоже было в новинку. Геральт поцеловал его осторожно, стараясь держать голову так, чтобы не задеть распухшее веко. Губы чувствовали неровность в том месте, где у него был разбит рот. Наверное, ему было больно. Навязчиво пахло календулой, и Геральт не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они целуются посреди аптечной лавки. Все это было несколько… нелепо. Может, даже неправильно.

С другой стороны, он много раз пробовал «правильно», и что из этого вышло? Нет, конечно, всякое бывало, но то, что произошло между ним и Лютиком, чем-то неуловимо отличалось. Может быть, тем, что шел уже третий день, а ему до сих пор не хотелось сбежать. По крайней мере не больше, чем обычно. И как будто он не пытался. Сбежать от Лютика — помилуйте, проще сбежать от стаи почуявших кровь гулей. А может, это просто судьба?

Геральт, не разрывая поцелуй, засмеялся.

— Что? — невнятно выговорил Лютик ему в рот.

— Да так, вспомнил кое-что. — Геральт немного отстранился, не в силах сдержать улыбку и лихорадочно подыскивая этому объяснение. Лютик недоверчиво нахмурился.

— Что?

— Ромашка, — произнес Геральт.

— Что Ромашка?

— Я так тебе и не сказал. Корова у Франны. В Хылкеме. Ее звали Ромашка. Как твою лошадь.

И Геральт опять засмеялся, хотя прозвучало это вовсе не так смешно, как он надеялся. 

— М-да. — Лютик, похоже, думал так же. — Чувство юмора у тебя, прямо скажем, еще хуже, чем чувство прекрасного.

— Даже неясно, что тебе во мне вообще нравится.

— Ума не приложу. Наверное, это все-таки чары.

— Что ж. — Геральт снова склонился ближе. — Рано или поздно мы доберемся до того, кто их наложил.

— Возможно, лучше поздно. 

Лютик попытался улыбнуться, но разбитая губа превратила эту улыбку в жутковатую гримасу. Однако Геральт, конечно, был не из робких. 

— Возможно, — согласился он, целуя его на этот раз уже не так аккуратно. В конце концов, за то время, что они провели вместе, Лютик наверняка понял, что разбитое лицо — далеко не самое ужасное, что может случиться, когда путешествуешь с ведьмаком. Чего стоила хотя бы последняя история с тиморой. А таких не самых приятных приключений будет еще много, и никогда нельзя заранее знать, что ждет тебя по ту сторону. 

Пальцы Лютика зарылись в волосы у него на затылке и надавили. Подчиняясь, Геральт перекатился на живот и вжался в него сильнее. Лютик с одобрительным мычанием полез другой рукой ему под рубашку, и — что ж, если честно, иногда по ту сторону ждали вполне достойные вещи, Геральт был вынужден это признать. Правда, конечно, не вслух.


End file.
